Team Ragamuffin
by addjoco
Summary: Two best friends, a psychic P.I. and a Vampire 'Cleaner'. Taken from rp's between a friend and myself based off of World of Darkness. I consider this a writing exercise and a first draft to something bigger that has definitely helped improve my writing skills. If you stick around for the long haul I appreciate your company and any feedback you care to give. :)
1. Intro 2

(Second intro to Dan before Team Ragamuffin gets rolling. Not necessary to read, but this will give you some more of Dan's flavor, along with some characters and settings that will be mentioned later on.)

There was something invigorating about that final olfactory death throws of garbage after it was thrown together into their metal coffins. Steam hissed out of street vents and into the night. He knew it was here somewhere.

Dan scoured the faces of the buildings. All of them were dirty and falling apart with lightless signs or none at all, torn posters and graffiti. He paused on the corner under a lonely street lamp that buzzed at him in greeting. It was late. The only other signs of life were a shadowy group of kids, and a cat fishing for scraps. From somewhere in the middle of the block he could vaguely pick up the strains of music. That had to be the place. He ambled down the street, following his ears.

As he tracked the sound down, it turned into some rock riff he wasn't familiar with. The vocalist had one of those howling nasal tones that every other shitty, yet inexplicably popular, rock band seemed to be sporting these days.

Before going in, he closed his eyes and brushed his hands across the door's surface and let the door's history wash over him. He didn't need much, just tonight. No need to waste time in the wrong bar, especially if he was going to have to deal with that noise. Sure enough, the hands attached to the man he was looking for had come into contact with this door. Dan gave himself a smug little smile; it'd only taken him a day and a half to find the guy. Now came the fun part.

The bar looked just as crumby on the inside as it did on the outside. Mismatched chairs and tables in various states of disrepair littered the floor. A few bodies had given up in the middle of the veritable obstacle course and tucked themselves away in corners with hard liquor to ease their wounded pride.

Dan knew this guy would be at the bar. Considering the figure on the right was a rather hefty woman, he slunk his way to the only other character at the left end of the bar.

Dan shifted up to the bar stool next to the guy as casual as if he were a regular himself. He hailed the bartender for a beer, and another of whatever his neighbor was drinking. It was dark and smoky, but he could still tell that this was the man he had been looking for. He appeared about six foot while hunched over his drink, had dark curly hair cropped close to his shining scalp. A goatee and thick eyebrows to match bracketed his Roman nose. His forehead and nose glistened faintly in the bar's lights, either from sweat or oil, but most likely both.

The bartender brought the drinks. Over the sound of a generic guitar solo, Dan began working his tricks "Hey Slick, need another?" He offered the drink, "Names Dan, you come here often?"

The man glanced over and raised one of his thick eyebrows as if to say, "Really?"

Dan kept rolling, "I'm looking for a guy who likes to hang around here, name of, Marcus Seisman?"

The man felt inclined to speak this time, "And what would you want with this Marcus if you found him, anyway?" He was looking around the bar furtively while he spoke. Man, this guy sucked at subtlety. Mine as well cut to the chase.

Dan clapped him on the shoulder; he was hoping to pick something up off his jacket, anything. All he really got was a lot of B.O., "I hear he runs a pretty lucrative business, and I think I might have an interested party."

The man finally turned to really look at Dan. He seemed a lot more interested now, until Dan saw recognition dawn on him, "Well, I think I might know how to get a hold of the guy. Why don't you step outside with me for a minute."

Again, this guy's subtlety was as existent as the romantic atmosphere in here. '_What would you want with him if you found him?_', '_I might know how to get ahold of the guy_?', and '_Why don't you step outside with me_?' This was almost painfully transparent, and Dan knew exactly where it was headed. He wasn't too worried though, he was pretty sure he could handle whatever this amateur threw at him.

The man downed the last of his drink, dropped some money on the counter, gave a familiar nod to the bartender, and slid off the barstool. On his way over to a side door with a glowing red exit sign above it, he slipped a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket.

Dan took a minute to finish the rest of his drink before he did the same, no need to rush. The exit sign opened up to a dim, pungent, and quiet alley. The rank scent of tobacco and sweat hung in the air next to the garbage smell

"Hey Slick, you out here?"

Silence, he looked around the alley for a second. Dan turned around to go back into the bar, but was greeted instead by a fist flying straight for his face. Dan reacted instinctually. He ducked. The hair on top of his head danced; being short had its advantages sometimes.

Despite having dodged the first blow, a second pair of arms snaked through Dan's from behind, and put him in a full nelson. Then, the first fist's twin succeeded where its brother had failed. Air whooshed from Dan's lungs and into the night. He might not have been able to breath, but he was still going to get his two cents in. He managed to wheeze out, "Not even gonna buy me a drink before you have your way with me?"

"Shut him up." Came the man from the bar's voice a little further back in the alley.

The first hand, now revealing itself to belong to one of the sulking bar patrons, a big guy with big muscles fancying himself a big shot, backhanded Dan across face. Along with the flash of pain came a flash of incomprehensible memories and a touch of satisfaction. Sick little prick was probably getting off to this. Dan couldn't help but comment; "You know I like it when you play rough."

He got a fist this time. That shut him up. The muffled sound of another shitty song nearly identical to the last filled the sudden stillness. The greasy man strolled out of the alley's shadows. Cigarette smoke curled around him and wreathed him in smog, "Well, _Dan, _for someone with a reputation like yours, you sure are stupid."

Dan managed to gasp out, "Maybe that's just what I want you to think, _Marcus_."

He came closer, his cigarette smoke began to snake over to Dan, "You know who I am? Good, so at least you're not retarded."

Dan tried to blow some of the smoke out of his face with the breath that was just now migrating back to his lungs, "I believe the correct term is mentally handicapped. That fag you're smoking is what's retarded."

Marcus took one, long, deep lungful and pulled the cigarette from his lips. He came just a step closer and exhaled all over Dan. Tobacco, stale alcohol, perspiration, and general halitosis washed over him. He held his breath as best he could, but inhaled every unpleasant thing quiet suddenly when Marcus stuck the glowing tip of his cigarette underneath Dan's jaw, "Who's this 'interested party'?"

Dan gritted through his teeth, "Oh, the usual." The cigarette hissed as I died against his body, "Why don't you come a little closer, and I'll whisper it in your ear?" It didn't work. Marcus stepped back and began to relight his cigarette, "I'm done with your shit, Dan. After my boys are done with you, a whisper is about all you'll be able to manage. I don't know how much you know, but you've been throwing wrenches in our operations for months now. _Both_ those things are gonna change." He gave a nod to his 'boys'.

The man behind Dan tightened the full nelson, and the goon in front wound up for another lung crushing body blow. Dan did his best to relax his body and absorb some of the impact. It helped only a little. The second one was already in route to his face. Dan relaxed even more this time. In fact, he even pitched forward and completely lifted his feet off the ground. Hopefully this worked. Dan wasn't very tall, but he wasn't scrawny. The man holding him was pulled forward by Dan's dense boxer's physique just enough to get hit in the face with the fist meant for him. There! The detective planted his feet back on the ground and pushed back. He threw his head back and yanked his arms downward. The full nelson was loosening. He continued to lean back into it until he could pick his knees up into his torso and drive them into the other guy's chest.

From the force of the kick, Dan was dragged backward onto the ground by the nelson; it definitely wasn't full anymore. At least he had something nice and meaty to land on. He rolled to the side and broke the hold finally. He didn't have too long until someone came at him. Dan pounced up off the ground, and snagged a pair of brass knuckles from his jacket. A natural and practiced boxing stance was what he fell into. A new song started up inside. These sad sacks where on his turf now.

The man who'd been throwing the punches came after Dan first. Depraved idiot had a bloated ego from beating up on a man being held down. Dan smiled. He was going to deflate that ego like a whoopee cushion. He easily dodged the handful of haymakers the ox threw brazenly at him before weaving inside and driving straight up into his jaw. Dan's solid frame, boxing skills, and brass knuckles equaled an instant K.O. Might have chipped a few teeth as well.

Marcus was finally stirring into action, so was the guy on the ground, who was back on his feet, and Dan recognized as the bartender, "I give you my money, and this is how I'm repaid?" Marcus was going for his back. Was there a gun there? Probably, but Dan needed the bartender out of the way, "This is no way to treat your patronage." He took the offensive this time. Before the man could even prepare a good defense, Dan was raining blows on his arms, stomach and sides. A particularly sharp jab to the solar plexus winded the man. Dan followed up with a leg sweep. The man went down without a struggle. While he coughed on the ground for air, Dan gave him a swift kick to the head and it was lights out. He turned now to Marcus, who had a gun pointed at him.

He could tell that Marcus was debating whether or not to kill Dan.

Dan decided to help the poor bastard make a decision. He slid the brass knuckles off. There might be a chance that Dan could get what he wanted without having to touch the man after all. He relaxed his posture back to the usual half slouch, "Now things are a bit more even, wouldn't you say? Why don't you calm down and put the gun away, and we can chat? Just like we were gonna do in the first place."

Dan watched as Marcus tried to process the situation as quickly as his small time criminal mind could in an effort to make the decision he stood to gain the most from. It was rather pathetic really; this half assed gangster with his cheap suit, cigarette, and gun. What was he trying to be anyway? Marcus's skin glistened dimly in the alley's weak light from sweat that was clearly evident now. He tentatively put the gun back in his waistband.

There was a soft groan from the ground behind them. Shit, someone was starting to wake up. Looked like he was going to have to speed things up whether he liked it or not.

Dan gave that lazy smile that charmed regardless. He did his best to appear unphased or out of breath from the little _encounter_. With a gentle step forward he began, "There we go. I'm feeling much more talkative already." The gap between Dan and Marcus was approximately six feet. He could probably rush Marcus in that distance before he got the gun out, but closer would be better, "We're gonna play this fair. You tell me something I want to know, and I'll tell you something you want to know. Sound good, Slick?" Marcus nodded slowly, "First question, do you know a good tailor?"

Confusion splattered itself across Marcus's face like an egg. Dan took that precious moment to close the distance between the two of them and grab the cuff of his right jacket sleeve. He pulled it in close to his body, and performed a seamless takedown. Dan was now in a full grappling mount with control of Marcus's right arm, with the gun pinned beneath him, "because this hem is looking a little worn."

Marcus was stunned. Futilely, he began thrashing beneath Dan and swinging wildly with his free left arm. Dan had it completely under control. Even with Marcus's size advantage, years of boxing and Ju-jitsu gave him the clear upper hand, "Quit squirming. This won't take long."

Dan wasn't looking forward to touching the guy, but it had to be done. With the hand not helping pin Marcus, he stuck his palm onto his forehead. Everything flooded in.

Dan hated physical contact. When he touched an inanimate object it was easy. There weren't any thoughts or emotions to compete with or muddy the mixture. Human beings were different, messier. Brains imprinted history different than cold dead matter, and doors and jackets were mercifully emotionless.

Immediately, Dan felt all of Marcus's alarm, confusion, and anger, a lot of anger, not quite pure hatred, but still clearly within the loathing spectrum. He needed to focus if he was going to get what he came for.

Marcus's free arm was still trying to aid in a pointless escape, but it still managed to claw around at Dan's face. He got a few good scores in, and somewhere between focusing on keeping the grappling mount and sifting through Marcus's memories, He felt his bandana torn away.

Dirty blond hair fell forward into his face, and Dan experienced Marcus's anger and loathing take a backseat to his confusion and fear. His hope that his hair, the alleyway's poor light, and Marcus's struggle would keep attention away from his forehead quickly faded. Marcus's eyes bugged out in his skull, Dan knew exactly what he was looking at. A massive third eye split Dan's forehead in half. He was using his psychometry, so he knew for a fact that it was opening wider and dilating more every second, and staring right back at Marcus, into him in fact. Dan struggled to focus his power on Marcus's mind in search of the memories he wanted.

Marcus's body went still, "What are you?"

Dan ignored him for the time being, and took advantage of the relative calm to dive into Marcus's mental history. He just needed a location, or the next rung up the ladder. Some scrap of evidence.

"Oh my god. What are you doing to me?"

Dean continued ignoring him. Just about…there! Got it! He had what he needed, now to get the hell out of here! He covered Marcus's mouth and nose. He really started to panic now, it was almost sickening, but Dan still maintained the mount. The thrashing became squirming, the squirming became twitching, until Marcus lay completely unconscious on the grimy ground.

Dan stood up and took his bandana back. He wasn't worried about his little secret getting out. No one was going to believe Marcus. It had been a dark violent encounter, he'd been drinking, and a five foot four health conscious private eye had just knocked him and his two cronies out cold. He debated whether it was worth it or not to hide the bodies. Sloth won that one, so Dan shrugged and left the alley behind, he needed a beer.


	2. Team Ragamuffin 1

Sweet sustenance was seconds from his lips when a rather rude young gentleman bumped into him. Ketchup smeared down his shirt and the veggie dog plopped sadly on the sidewalk, "Dude?!"

The man didn't apologize, just grunted and continued on down the street with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Dan wasn't going to let this effrontery stand. Actually, he would have if he hadn't caught a glimpse of some interesting history on the guy's jacket, "Hey man, you mind? That was like the only food I've had today. Gonna buy me a new one maybe? Could get yourself one even?"

He looks back over his shoulder and gives a 'fuck you' grin, more like a feral bearing of teeth. He wasn't that much taller than Dan, 5'6" maybe? "That's my problem how?"

"Because you look like you enjoy a good hotdog." That wiped the smile off the punk's face.

His brows furrowed from underneath the beanie barely containing his scruffy brown hair. He had a pretty scruffy look over all, "...are you calling me gay?"

Dan held his hands up defensively, "Not calling you anything. Be whatever you wanna be, but I'm getting my food, or a beer. I'd take a beer." It was Dan's turn to smile now.

The ragamuffin rubbed his face, "I'm not getting rid of you are I?" **Sigh**, "Well, lucky for you I was heading somewhere like that anyways."

Dan immediately fell into a casual stride next to his new acquaintance, "You from around here?"

**Shrug**, "Yes and no"

They were walking down a familiar stretch of sidewalk. Dan had an idea where they might me going, "Lucky for you I'm a native. Born and bred. I know a few places." He extended a hand, "Name's Dan."

The other man stopped and looked at the proffered palm. His face took on a more lively air, but he still didn't shake.

Dan gave a winning smile, "I don't bite."

The man returned it, "Maybe I do..."

Dan's eyebrows raised into his bandana, looks like he had stumbled onto this evening's entertainment.

He shook his head; Dan seemed to have missed something, "Fine, I'm Jack." And then shook the damn hand.

When they shook, Dan opened his third eye just the slightest. Enough to get a flavor of this _Jack_, "Nice to meet you Jack. Good American name you got there." He picked up flashes of fighting among a group of people, and disgruntled anger along with a fresh spark of curiosity. He got the sense that this man was on a mission of some kind, "Now waddya say we soldier on?"


	3. Team Ragamuffin 2

Jack leads his new acquaintance to a club door. Early evening on a summer Saturday night in Chicago meant this place was just warming up.

Dan 'read' the door as he and his new friend slipped in, he might have recognized a face or two off hand, but he didn't know anyone. He notices the place seems a lot bigger than the outside let on. The weekend crowd is warming up. Some are dancing to some techno beat, others just socializing at the bar, booths, and tables, "Not my usual scene, but I can dig it."

"I hear you there. Let's grab a booth." Jack signals a hostess to find them a table. As they move through crowd, people seem to give them a wide birth.

When they are seated, Dan addressed the waitress first, "My friend here would like to order me a beer."

An eyebrow shoots up, "I would... would I...?" Jack couldn't get a good read on this guy, but still..., "Yeah I would. Can you get me a Jim Beam Sour?"

The cute little number of a waitress disappeared back into the crowd. Dan turned back towards Jack, who seemed much more attractive at the moment, "So what brings you to the windy city?"

"I lived here for a while. Now, mainly,...work... How about you?"

"Like I said, born and raised. Make a living as an investigator of sorts." He couldn't help the lopsided grin; not actually sure what to classify his occupation as.

Good, Jack had run into the right guy. He could use an Investigator for an upcoming job if the info coming in was any good, "Soooooooo i gotta ask ya how good an investigator are you?"

Wow, not a very subtle one this. Dan starts to wipe the ketchup off his shirt, "Depends." It's going to leave a stain, "How interesting is the job?"

"Action, adventure, a chance to see exotic places."

Interesting company and work? Looked like Dan had hit the 'Jack'pot. That awful pun left the crooked grin on his face, "I like all three of those things. I like you too, Jack Attack." From the second of psychometry Dan had used earlier he felt that Jack could deliver, "Sure, I'll join you on your thrilling action adventure of the summer."

"Look, I need someone..."found""

"Well you're in luck! That's what I do best!"

"Good." The drinks arrive. Jack gives his drink a swirl then takes a pull, "Anybody ever tell you, you look a little like Snake?"

"Who?"

"Old school action hero?" Dan looked at him blankly, "From escape from New York?" Still nothing, "Never mind, it's nothing." Jack started to imagine him with dark hair and an eye patch, but quickly shakes the thought out of his head.


	4. Team Ragamuffin 3

Dan began to enjoy his beer, "It's great finding work and all, but I was kind of hoping to enjoy my weekend a little."

"I will pay you..."

"You better." He gave a coy look from beneath his bandana, "I might be willing to get started a little earlier though. You seem more interesting than my usual clients."

"Yep, that's me interesting and awesome." Jack took a self-satisfactory swig.

A skinny ratty looking man made his way over to the table looking around nervously, stealling glances at Dan while ringing his hands.

Jack greeted him, "Hello Troy."

Dan felt it only polite to greet his as well, "Heya Troy!"

The new guy's voice seemed to match his appearance, "You never said you'd have company."

"Shut up and sit down Troy."

"but..."

Jack shoots him a look and he does it. Wasn't hard to tell that he didn't have much patience for this man, "You got the information I wanted?

"Yes, but…"

And there was the end of the rope that was Jack's patience. Dan watched this little exchange intently while reclining in his chair and enjoying his beverage.

Troy finally slides over a piece of paper, "All I got is a name."

Jack takes the slip, "It'll do." Suddenly, he perks up ever so slightly and glances around the club.

Dan leans in, "Wow, pretty secretive here aren't we? Gonna let everyone in the bar know you're up to no good."

"God damnit Troy... Dan, how good are you in a fight?"

"I can hold my own."

Jack slides the paper into his pocket, "Good 'cause apparently, _Troy_, here was followed."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Troy." Dan chides, as he casually shrugs his jacket off, "How many we got incoming?"

"But I wasn..." Their informant's words are cut off when a muscular man throws him back.

A heavy sigh from Jack, "God damn it, Troy." The two little men both turned to see a group of seven guys, each looking tougher than the last, but looks were deceiving, "And what can we do for you shit heads today?"


	5. Team Ragamuffin 4

Dan hauls himself up, relaxed, hands in pockets; a default posture. His 5' 4" height didn't seem very intimidating to these gentlemen here, but he was solid. A boxer's build that was dangerous not to recognize, "Good evening gentlemen, I'm afraid I forgot to grab some ones before you showed up. I'm sure you have change for a twenty though?" He acts as though fishing money from his pockets. The men stand around, not sure what to do. Before any of them can truly react, Dan pulls both his fists from his pockets and lands a knockout blow to the nearest goons jaw. Brass knuckles glinted in the club's lights.

That glint seemed to be the green light, Jack, who was sipping on his drink, now smashed it into another goons face while slamming a third's face into the table top. He pops to his feet, "Okay, who's next?"

The club seemed to be taking notice. The energy fed some and alarmed others.

Four men are left, two go to grapple Dan and the other pair focus on Jack. Troy seems to still be cowering in the booth. Club staff is starting to roll into action themselves. Dan takes all this in with the a practiced eye, "Two against one? Now that's not fair." He manages to weave outside of one's grasp while winding the other with a blow to the gut. A knee to the groin and he was down. The man he'd just evaded is now behind him and putting him in a Nelson. Using the advantage of a lower center of gravity, Dan hip tosses him on top of his pal, gives him a quick smooch while they're faces are close together, and gives him one more kiss on the jaw, this one with brass.

Jack see's Dan's skill and smirks. He can see the two men look less confident after watching coworkers get taken care of easily by supposed bums. Never the less, they have a job to do. They charge Jack, but he's prepared even as the twitch of his senses feel the dude whose face he mashed into the table rousing himself. Not wasting a second Jack throws himself into the combat. Little did they know, he did this for a living.

The first man swings a haymaker at Jack that he catches only to release into his groggy friend. They crash, knocking the table over. The second charging man drives in hard and catches Jack in the back... now he's pissed. He rounds on the taller man. A whipped fist knocked him off guard and let Jack get close enough to use elbows and knees to hit strategic points. Jack then does a shoulder throw of his own onto the growing pile of bodies.

While Jack was mopping up, Dan, who thought Jack was better in a fight than himself, and enjoying it far too much, touched the face of one of the dazed men. He was having trouble focusing through pain, unconsciousness, and all the outside stimuli from the club, but hopefully he could get the details on this ballroom blitz? Not much is gleaned, as the man seems to have training against such a thing, peculiar. All he could clearly glimpse was a logo and a name... Pentex.

Interesting. Dan had heard of Pentex. They had a couple offices and other businesses here in Chicago, and they were involved in all sorts of other ventures throughout the city and the rest of the world.

"Well," *Dan straightens up and slips the knuckles back in pants, "what do you say we blow this joint?"

Jack finally notices the oncoming bouncers. He shoots Troy a freezing glare, "Agreed."

Dan skips just out of reach of a disgruntled bouncer. The boys escape out into the street. Dan does a quick check to make sure the group in the bar didn't have any back up waiting outside. All clear, "Well Jack Attack, looks like I've started whether I like it or not." A lazy grin stretches across his face.

Jack laughs, "Jack Attack is it, Dan the Man?"


	6. Team Ragamuffin 5

Dan pops a new toothpick in his mouth to replace the one lost in the bar fight, "Why don't we lay low at my place until the heat's off, and you can tell me about who needs finding?"

A couple blocks from the club, and Jack was looking a bit wearier, "Was that a bad pick up line?"

"Only if you want it to be." **wink**

"No...I don't…but lead the way, man."

Dan seems to have lazy stroll for a gait. He didn't look too concerned about anyone following. The surroundings of a bustling city on a Saturday night became far less glamorous inner city apartment complexes. He leads the way into a building that doesn't stand out from any of the others. Inside that one is a door with '41' on it. This is Dan's. The apartment was miniscule and cluttered; a small kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom all crowded together. A mattress in the corner and a small stack of clothes acted as the bedroom. A large coffee table took up the rest of the room. It's littered with papers, notes, photographs, beer cans, food wrappers, a camera, a small TV, and a radio.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"Be right back." Jack makes a bee line to the bathroom,

From behind the shut door come retching sounds.

"You okay in there?"

More retching and the sound of spitting, "Yeah, something just didn't sit right." The faucet runs quickly and the door opens to reveal a paler looking Jack.

"Seriously, you feelin all right? I don't have much, but what I have is yours."

"Don't worry I'm fine just gotta hit the road soon. I'm getting "hungry", haven't eaten all day." The word 'hungry' causes a predatory look to cross his eyes, "Look, let's get back to the matter at hand. I need you to find this person. I don't know who they are or what they look like, but it's a grave matter to me. Understand?"

"I get that you're a man of mysteries, Jack, and I really dig it, but that's all I get to work with?"

"I have a name. You get it once you agree."

Jack really didn't know much more, but if Dan didn't agree soon he'd end up having to look himself, and that was not something he had the skill of patience for.

Dan couldn't lie to himself. He liked Jack. His flirtations might have failed, but he still seemed like a kindred spirit. Ah, what the hell? He'd just finished another job, and had nothing better to do, Might as well get entrenched in another of the city's cliché infested dramas, "I never said no, now did I?" A sly grin.

Jack extends his hand, relief showing through his sickly pallor, "So we have a deal?"

Dan gladly takes it. This time his eye is looking for the name and any memories tied to it. In his head he'd already started the job before even grabbing Jack's hand.

All he got was that the name started with 'S', Jack hadn't even looked at it himself, that and the memory of a young girl burning and the death and rage felt at the time, "Let's take a look at that paper than, shall we?"

Jack hands him the folded up note and a card with his number, "Look I need to get going." He looks out the window to the ending night, "I'll be in touch with you soon about payment." He says as he heads for the door.

"Take it easy Jack, you don't look so hot. You know where to find me."

The door closed. Dan unfolds the paper. The name Sebastian Lawrence is jotted hastily in its center.

No use starting now. All he could get from the paper was that it was just written today. He sat in the only space he kept clear on the floor and meditated before rolling into bed, only a little sad it was alone.

Jack smirked on the way down the street. Things were all going according to plan, and this Dan fellow was pretty interesting. Should make for some fun.


	7. Team Ragamuffin 6

"Hello, Dan."

"Good evening to you." Dan greeted Jack as he entered his tiny apartment once more. It had been a little less than a week since they had first bumped into each other on the street.

"Have you found out any info about Sebastian?"

"Pfft, of course I did, but you didn't tell me he wasn't from Chicago, but I got _something_, probably just not what you wanted."

"Tell me anyway."

"Pretty average kid. Pretty shitty childhood though No living family that I could find. Went to a little college in Midnowher, South Dakota for art 'till he dropped out, then *poof* disappeared off the face of the earth." He threw up so jazz hands and popped a toothpick into his mouth, "Afraid I couldn't find hide or hair of him after that. All I got is Pentex. They're the ones that sent those apes on us in the bar last week, and seem to not want you having that name. Sorry I couldn't be more help, but if I can't find someone, then they are _gone_, and you are not paying me enough to keep looking. But how've you been, buddy? Weren't looking too good last I saw ya."

Jack rolls his eyes looking in fridge, the lack of information was disappointing, and, no, he wasn't feeling better. He gave a halfhearted grunt in reply, "Work's keeping me busy."

"You never did tell me what you do for a living."

"I make other peoples problems disappear."

"So assassin, mercenary, cleaner? Which one?"


	8. Team Ragamuffin 7

Jack straitened up, this Dan clearly knew more than he let on, how much was that though? "Cleaner...

"Don't be so surprised, Jack. I'm a detective, not an idiot. I've worked with my fair share of 'unsavory' types and people that want 'discretion'. It's cute how you try and play coy though." **wink**

"'Unsavory' you say?" Jack smirks, "Trust me, you ain't worked with nothing like me before. But on this Sebastian kid, no acquaintances? Locations?

"For some odd reason I do. Trust you, that is. But I'm sorry the only other thing I found was that he went by Puck mostly."

"Heh…Puck? What is he afraid of hockey? Hehehe, hockey _puck_." Jack chuckles at his own bad joke.

Dan shook his head and smiled, that _was_ an awful joke, "I think it's more of an homage to Shakespeare you know, _Midsummer Night's Dream_? Kid was one heck of a trouble maker."

"Hmmm... I'm more of a Poe man myself. _The Masque of the Red Death_ was always a favorite."

"Would that make you Jack the Ripper?"

Jack smirked again, "I go by many names. Another one is Spring-Heeled Jack."

"Think I'm gonna stick with Jack Attack myself."

"Better than 'Jack'pot."

"Already made that joke in my head. I've got a few more ready."

"So, _Puck_. Anything else there is to know about him?"

Dan shook his head, "Sorry man. You're a tough customer."

"Hmmmm...", Jack looked outside and grimaced, "Well thanks for trying. I'll get your payment." Under his breath, "It's later than I thought…haven't eaten all night…"

Dan, ever charitable, "Don't worry about it, I didn't do a very good job. I've got mac and cheese for your munchies, if you don't mind waiting?" He turns to the kitchen. "Sorry if you wanted some protein, but I'm a vegetarian."

Jack looks over at an unaware Dan, "Oh don't worry I'm sure we can find me ... something..."

Dan feels a cold hand on each shoulder.

"Brr." Dan smiled and went to turn around, maybe Jack was finally starting to warm up to Dan's flirtations? He could certainly use some warming up.

The grip tightens, "Ah, ah, ah! You said I could eat here, and I'm hungry."

Now things were a little confusing, "Yeah, mi casa es tu casa." Dan opened his third eye with Jack's hands on his shoulders. There is playfulness, but also a deep feeling of self-disgust, but mostly…hunger.


	9. Team Ragamuffin 8

"Now hold still." Dan feels ice run down his spine, "This may sting a bit."

He bites down.

A small sharp sigh is the only exclamation Dan gives. Sure it hurt, but it wasn't particularly painful. However, it was too late to get his third eye closed. He was now struggling to stay afloat among his own scrambled thoughts and emotions along side Jack's to try and figure out what was going on, all while the memories of the canines in his neck imparted their history. It was absurd, but he went to his usual standby of banter to help calm himself down. Weakly he groans, 'Weird kinks ya got there." Was he…drinking?

Jack didn't respond only tightened his grip to keep Dan from making any sudden moves, didn't want to nick something important. He could feel his prey beginning to go slack; blood loss would do that.

Dan thought he should maybe be getting concerned when he started feeling light headed, it was difficult to tell if he was even getting light headed with everything else swamping his third eye. In slow motion, he was reaching for a grapple. As if he would even have the strength to do anything if his arms ever reached Jack. He felt like a noodle, and he couldn't focus his third eye on ANYTHING. Things were flowing into Dan just as easily as his blood flowed into Jack.

Jack's grip relaxed. His meal concluded. The teeth slide out of Dan's neck. He licks the 'hickey' to seal it.

The history of the bandana covering his eye, his shirt, necklace, underwear, the floorboards beneath his feet, Jack's hands still on his shoulders; he felt like he might throw up.

Jack noticed the smaller man seemed dizzy, "Whoa easy there little man." He drags Dan to the sofa. He collapses there, the sofa's history leaking in through his third eye. Everything was too close.

In a sort of mumble, "I don't feel so good...Too much...information..."

"Yeah... sorry about that. Thanks though." Jack say's stretching and cracking his neck, "Don't worry the nausea will wear off by tomorrow morning."

Dan pulls his gaze to Jack's, whose eyes are black with thin blood red irises. That did it. He hauled himself shakily off the couch and stumbled to the bathroom. As he goes, he rips of his bandana, pulls his shirt off, the necklace beneath it, even trips out of his pants. By the time he's in over the toilet he's in just his boxers violently evacuating his stomach, (hadn't he lost enough fluids already?!) taking care not to touch nothing but the floor.

The Vampire appears in the doorway, "Ah jeez, and this is why I don't feed on humans." He grabs a towel and puts it over Dan's shoulders, where his hands had just been.

Dan instinctively rips the towel away from his body. Its touch causes another wave of nausea.

"Easy there little man, let's get you to bed." Jack thought to himself, '_Never seen someone react like that before.'_

Dan lifts his head up. His dirty blond hair hung across his face in lazy waves. With three unfocused eyes he asks, 'Please...don't touch me."

"Okay, Okay...IS THAT AN EYE! What's up with the eye?!"


	10. Team Ragamuffin 9

Words were hard right now, standing was hard right now; come on Dan, CONCENTRATE, "I'm having...trouble focusing..." He pitched forward into the doorway. More psychometry, but he managed to keep his stomach from revolting this time, "Uuuuuuugggghhhhhhhh."

Jack slowly picked up Dan's clothes, "oh man what have I done?" He looked concerned.

The pale psychic stumbled out of the bathroom and plops down in the middle of his floor, hands covering all three eyes. His voice was weak, "Well that was fun."

"Heh. Oops, my bad?" He was still a little confused, but feeling less guilty now that Dan looked to be doing better. Honestly, the guy was taking this in remarkable stride, but he didn't appear to be your usual human either.

"So uhhh... vampire? Huh?" Is Dan's muffled question from behind his hands.

"I like living impaired, but Vampire, yes."

"That's a new one."

"Told ya, I bite."

"That's a common turn of phrase to us alive types. Thought you were just being kinky." Dan lowers his hands from his face and folds up into a full lotus, all three eyes closed, his face a forced calm, "…Still kinda was."

Jack raises an eyebrow and starts to laugh, "Dan you're a special kind of crazy *Jack sets his clothes down in front of him.

A deep inhale and exhale, "Yeah, not the first time I've heard that." another slow controlled breath, "You're a pretty odd cookie yourself. Just wish you'd warned me."

"Would you have let me do it?" He had to give the man credit for staying so laid back, but that just seemed to be this guy's style.

Dan's two 'regular' eyes slid open to their usual half lidded gaze, "I suppose so."

"... Sure you would."

"You doubt me?" His hand reaches up to touch the two wounds on his neck.

Jack turns to grab his coat, he felt better after feeding, but now things had gotten awkward. Jack stood there, a vampire. Dan sat, a man with three eyes, "I'll guess we'll have to do this again sometime..." After they both had figured out what the hell had just gone down.

Dan carefully got to his feet again. Things were leveling out after that rollercoaster, "Hah, at least you took me out first."

"I guess I did huh... "

"Well, Dan, take it sleazy..." Jack left with a cocky grin. He still felt like he would see Dan again.


	11. Team Ragamuffin 10

The weekend was over, and Dan was feeling more like himself. He'd done a lot more meditating than usual. And sure there was still a little apprehension at seeing Jack again, but Dan still trusted the son of a bitch. If he wanted him dead, he would have been. They each had their secrets that the other had stumbled on to, and there was an understanding in that. That and Dan actually needed his help.

*Ring*… *Ring*… *Ring*

A groggy voice picks up, "Whaaaaaaaa? Oh! Sup player?"

"Morning sunshine. Got something that might interest you. Besides, you owe me." If someone could wink over the phone, Dan could.

"I'm listening..."

"I got a new theory on an old case. I think it involves some of your 'brothers'."

Jack's tone shifts, all drowsiness evaporated, "go on..."

"Well, I was gonna head out on a prowl tonight. Try and pick up some more information. Care to join me?"

That playfully dangerous intent of Jack's could be felt through the phone, "Yes, lets go hunting."

"I like your enthusiasm Jack Attack." Dan wondered how serious that statement had been. I mean, he did mean 'biting' literally… "Meet me at out on the corner of Clinton and 57th. Shall we say…10? Get you filled in on all the juicy details."

"Sounds good, see you there."


	12. Team Ragamuffin 11

Dan strolled up about 10:30.

"You're late" He hears from behind him, and sees Jack calmly leaning against a wall.

"We're in no hurry. The night is young." The sleuth continues to stroll down the rougher neighborhood's street as if he has a general destination in mind.

Jack soon is by Dan's side. They both strolled along as if implied danger was an everyday thing, "So what's this job about?"

"Awhile back, I helped on a missing person's case, a little girl. I keep my eyes," All three of them Jack thought, "on the papers, police scanners, word on the street, and the like. There've been others fitting the same victim profile and circumstances. 13 years old, from middle class families. Latch key kids with no other siblings. I don't find 'em all...In fact, I've only found the one…" Dan tone gets more serious than his usual lazy chatter, "That's something I don't do…_not_ find something. I've been suspecting a human trafficking ring for months now." Jack's look is one of understanding, "Even if they were moving them outside the city, I should be able to figure it out. If the were killing the girls I'd be able to figure it out.

"So you suspect vampires?"

"They seem like a new and promising option. I don't know much about you guys, but they could be feeding off these girls, but I suspect there's still some kind of trafficking going on."

Jack's face twists into a snarl, "I've heard about feeding habits like this... Fucking Ventrue."

"Ventrue? Is that someone I should know?"

"More like vampire aristocrats. Bunch of stuck up little shits."

"Well, I never did care for the bourgeoisie. Do vampires have human slaves or something? Because the only people I ever dealt with on these cases were human, and they didn't know anything about any vamps. No memories, nothing.

"Ghouls... human puppets addicted to vampire blood."

"I still feel like that's something I would have picked up on..." He sounds a little disappointed in his abilities as a detective, "You guys have Jedi mind tricks you aren't telling me about?"

"They tend to have ways of making someone forget they like to play puppet master. You could be working with humans and they never even know they are working for vampires. It's all about the chain of command. You deal with the human, they deal with the ghoul, and the ghoul deals with the vampire."

They had made it outside a crummy building; it looked like it might be a bar? Shit rock music is leaking from behind the door, along with the stench of cigarettes, beer, and the dregs of humanity. Dan runs his hand over the door's face, "Looks like we're in luck. You get to meet one of them. This guy falls more into the 'slug' category though." He walks in.

"That could be any of them..." Jack follows behind nonetheless.

Once inside, Jack clutches Dan's shoulder tightly, his breathing suddenly elevated, "Dan, I'm not alone in here." He growls out.

There were only six other people in the bar, but four of them were vampires; three out in the tables and booths, and a woman at the end of the bar. The only humans were the bartender and two other customers.

It takes a moment or two, but Jack seems to loosen up. He looks like he is sweating lightly in the dim bar light, 'Warn me next time."

The animal half of his vampire self had nearly gone on a rampage when unexpectedly presented with so many vampires. It was a risk he constantly ran being of the Gangrel.

Dan gave a 'how the fuck was I supposed to know?' look, but also begins to languidly scan the bar. He may be able to recognize faces, but can't tell who is or isn't a vampire. It looked to be the normal crowd.

Dan motions his nervous friend to sit on the other side of an oily looking man at the bar with a strong Greek nose, "Did ya miss me, Slick? Still hanging around this old dump I see."

The man titled 'Slick' appears to be quite alarmed at the sudden appearance of Dan, along with the bartender. The only other human in the bar also perks up at Dan's presence, "Calm down, I'm not here to give you another ass kicking; unless you want it. " The sweaty man begins to perspire more profusely than before. He did look slick. His eyes kept darting from Dan's face, to his headband, over to Jack, and around the bar in general, "Just wanna talk. Like last time, remember?"


	13. Team Ragamuffin 12

Jack looks at the slimy man and sneers, "well don't you look like shit wrapped in a person suit..."

No one in the bar seems to be sure what to do except Dan, "Now, I know you gave me a little bit of information last time we got together, but let's be honest, they weren't the most favorable of conditions. I'm sure we can come to a better understanding this time around. What do you say, Marcus?" Dan has leaned uncomfortably close to the man's face. How he tolerates the stench of body odor, and cigarette smoke is beyond him. The other bar patrons start to shift about. This hasn't gone unnoticed by the boys.

Of particular initiative is the larger woman at the end of the bar. The man now named as Marcus continues to let his eyes bug out between Dan and the bandana, "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FREAK!" The bar explodes into action.

Dan reels back in time to see the large woman lunging at Jack's back with exposed fangs, and the rest of the bar's patrons making a swift advance towards them through the tables and chairs, "You're fucking kidding me..."

A stake shoots out from Jack's coat hitting the bitch in the heart. A small crossbow falls to his hand to replace the stake, and the other grows claws.

Without such fancy things as stakes, crossbows, or claws, Dan grabs his trusty brass knuckles. Marcus has slunk off the barstool, leaving his interrogator to face three sets of angry teeth. He was pinned against the bar and not well off until the only friend with fangs staked the woman. One turned his attention to Jack, and the other went to help his impaled lady friend. The bartender had disappeared as well.

With only one opponent to worry about now, Dan started to take the upper hand, "Right under my nose the whole damn time weren't ya? Think you're gonna catch me flat footed?"

The barkeep reappeared with a shotgun. He may have had a gun, but was horribly confused and shocked by the situation. The same went for the other two humans.

Jack notices the vamp coming at him and quickly steps aside and clotheslines him. The other vampire pulls the stake out of the woman, and she quickly picks herself up. She was roughly 5' 10, heavy set, and very pissed off at Jack. Dan sees all this and can't help but laugh, "HA! Hell hath no fury like a woman staked! Hey, don't kill her Jack, we've got a date."

"Ugh, fine, but the others?"

Dan finally manages to knock the other vampire out with its teeth latched to his forearm, "I'm a pacifist, Jack Attack." He pries the teeth out of his arm with a grimace, and the body attached to it slumps to the floor, "You…don't strike me as such."

"Not in the slightest Danny Boy." He emphasizes this by viciously smashing the bitch in the face.


	14. Team Ragamuffin 13

Dan turned his attention to the bar tender, "Now there's no need for that". Jack didn't see how, but his little pal managed to get the gun off the bartender.

Marcus is the only one left standing. Somewhere during the fight, the only other human in the bar had fled the scene. Their original target was a few feet away pointing a small handgun into the fray. Dan's focus is finally on him, "Oh not this again. I thought we were past all that, Slick?"

Jack had the woman wrapped up in a headlock, "That the best you got?" He spots the other vampire trying to sneak up on him, and savagely slashes him across the neck with his claws, severing it in one blow. The man is laughing his ass off, "Dan you pick awesome fights!"

"I try to show my friends a good time." You could still tell he was a little annoyed at having them been under his nose the entire time. With this exchange, Marcus fires the gun into Jack's little melee. Four shots. One hits the now dead body, two into Jack, and the last into the snarling vampire woman. Dan takes this opportunity to lock up Marcus's arm and force him to drop the gun. His low center of gravity and years of experience kept 'his pal Slick' from going anywhere. "God damnit, that is my friend, and my next clue! Now if you would kindly apologize?!" A subtle shift of muscles across tender joints; Marcus squeals pathetically.

Dan himself was a little concerned by the bullet wounds, but Jack went on as if they had only been blanks being fired, "Wait a second, head count. 1…2…3...Where's the fourth ankle biter?"

Number four was trying to crawl away. A heavy foot is dropped on his back, "Never mind, found him!"

"Good." Marcus gets a good crack on the head. Dan drops the man ungraciously in a heap on the dirty bar floor, "Now, let's see what kinda stories this lovely madam here has to tell me?"

"Do we need both?" He motions to the vampire under his foot."

"I don't think so. Are you going to kill him? I usually let the law take care of things. This is just a little different than what I'm used to working with…"

"You shouldn't be here."

He looks at his blood still smeared around its mouth, "No, I'll be fine."

Jack's smiling but his eyes are cold. He puts his foot down through its head…hard.

Dan shudders internally as he watches the vampire die, the memories from his teeth still flashing through his mind, the wounds still bleeding. He tries to reclaim his usual nonchalance, and turns to the woman. With a sigh, he seems to prepare himself in some way, "If you play nice, I may have my friend here let you go. What's your name lovely lady?"

She is large and strong, but all she can do is thrash and screech in Jack's grip, "Let go of me you filthy sons of bitches! Can't leave your damn nose out of anything can you? You piece of shit detective! You really stepped in it this time! Bringing your dirty little friend to help fight for you! We're going to rip your throats out!"

"Dirty...hey I'll have you know I showered yesterday bitch!" Jack pulls the hold a little tighter.


	15. Team Ragamuffin 14

Dan's doing his best to ignore all the outside stimuli. He stuck a thumb in the middle of the bar woman's forehead, making sure her teeth couldn't reach him in anyway, "If I could kindly ask you to focus…Colene. You know what I'm looking for. Those little girls? What are you up to? I'd love to know if there's anyone with more information. Perhaps a boss?"

Her response was just a vehement as before, "I ain't telling you shit! Now let me go so I can suck your tiny body dry!" It had worked though, just by mentioning these things, she unconsciously began to think about them, making it that much easier for Dan to sift through the hatred and thirst that currently flooded her mind to the knowledge he wanted.

"I get the feeling you give a bad blowjob, so I'll have to decline. Thanks for the information though."

"What are you talking abou-!" Before she could finish, a fist had shut her up.

Investigation done, fighting finished, Dan shuddered. He looked at the mess they'd made, 'Thank pissing Christ that's over. I got a location though, along with some faces and names. More vampires…" He looks to his wounds now, grimaces, and starts to clean them as best he can, "I'm sorry, man, but I _really_ don't like vampires... You all right, Jack the Ripper? Took a couple of slugs yourself, didn't you?"

"Yeah, take more than that peashooter to put me down." As proof, he was digging the bullets out of his chest with his claws until he noticed his less undead companion's condition, "Oh come here you big baby."

"You aren't gonna bite me again?" Underneath the usual bantering tone, there is a genuine layer of fear.

"No... I get the feeling you like this though." Jack sighs again, still waiting.

Dan relents and approaches, "Not particularly. It's like being raped..."

"I said I'm not biting you, jerk." He takes Dan's arm and looks at it letting off a low whistle, "Really got you good there. Don't take this the wrong way…" Jack say's looking into Dan's eyes before literally licking the wounds closed. They were still painful and raw, but the bleeding was stopped.

"This I do like." It reminded Dan of a dog comforting a friend. He was more of a cat man himself, '…You saw my eye, right?"

"Well, yeah, but we all got our secrets. Wasn't gonna pry."

"You're a true gentleman, Jack. I let you in on my secret though, since you've shared a few of your own. I have this thing called psychometry. When I touch stuff I can see its history, for people it's memories, thoughts, emotions, stuff like that."

Jack straightens back up, just a little embarrassed at his actions.

Dan can see that, "Thanks pal."

He seems to be more embarrassed about something else, "So when I bit you… Oh jeez, sorry man..."

"Yeah, biting is a whole new level of touch. Especially when I have my eye open. Mix that with some blood loss, and maybe some shock, and I started losing control. I just wish you'd warned me. I was ready for these chuckleheads," He motions to the scattered bodies, "but pain is a powerful persuader. Every time one of you guys sinks your pearly whites into me, I can't stop that spilt second of psychometry. I get to relive every other thing you've sampled, all your hunger, and emotions, in the span of about half a second.

Jack cringes. He'd been on the other side of those cravings before, and to force them on someone else was bad.


	16. Team Ragamuffin 15

"So... where to now?" Jack was trying to steer the conversation back to the case at hand lest he dwell on what he did.

"Back to that barstool." Dan stretches himself over the bar and fills a glass from the tap. He sits down and grabs a long pull.

"You mind stepping out for a little while? Need to go to work." He cracks his neck, and tosses his jacket to Dan.

"Not gonna argue with that." He tops off the glass and strolls outside. He slides his back down the bar's outside wall and sits on the ground with his beer and Jack's coat. With nothing better to do, he leisurely rummages through the coats history. The worn out thing had seen a lot of blood and fighting, but a lot of tender care had gone into it. It spoke to Dan in some way.

Half an hour later, on the dot, Jack exits the bar cleaning his hands off on a red towel that Dan didn't think had started out that color. He's carrying a small drippy cardboard box.

"A gift? For me? You shouldn't have!" He gives back the jacket.

"Nope, this here is payment." He says tapping the lid, "Here's a gift for you though." *Jack tosses a small necklace at Dan. It's a small string with two fangs threaded through it. "For the first takedown."

Shaking his head, "I'm sorry man, but I don't think I can ever wear this. Hope you understand." He does pocket it.

"I get it."

"Well, if you want to keep rolling, we can swing by an ice-cream parlor."

His smile tells Jack that he knows something he doesn't. He was cool with it, "Lead the way good man. Just gotta wait for pick up on these bad boys along the way."

They take off down the quiet streets, Dan leading the way. A quick hop on the 'L' and another short walk puts them in a retail district outside the dark storefront of an ice cream shop and cafe.

As they got closer, Dan muttered half to himself, half to Jack, "There haven't been any kidnapping in a couple months, so I'm not sure if there's going to be much activity. There's gotta be something though, right? Nice and fucked up how they use an ice cream joint to traffic little girls. Going to knock the block off of whoever's heading this, vampire or human."

"As long as we catch the pricks... not too fond of these kind of people myself."

The detective cases the place, "So, if there are vampires, does that mean there's other supernatural stuff out there as well?"

"Your guess is as good as mine met a few werewolves in the past and some pesky witches... but who knows what else is out there. I mean, dude, you got three eyes; you're not exactly normal yourself. But hell, I'm a vampire, so who am I to judge?"

Pause, nod, shrug, "Guess you got me there. I've just never met anyone else not 'normal', if you catch my drift. Now you guys are everywhere all of a sudden. I might have three eyes, but I feel pretty blind for never having noticed any of this before. Pretty sad excuse for a detective."

Jack pulls Dan into his side with a one armed hug, "Yep, welcome to the darker side of the World."

The welcome had something of an ominous air to it. Like once you were in there was no getting out. Dan smiled up at Jack regardless; at least he wasn't there alone.


	17. Team Ragamuffin 16

A very conspicuous limo slowly rolls down the street, streetlights slipping over its immaculate surface. It stops in front of the parlor. Jack walks over to it and knocks on the window, "Open up doc."

The black tinted window rolls down to reveal an older looking gentleman with a disgruntled look on his face, "Yez? Vaht iz it?" His accent was heavy and probably German.

"Whatever, good to see you too, jerk." He passes the soppy package through the car window. The man gingerly takes it, touching as little of it as possible, "Here, presents for you. Keep them on ice... oh don't look at me like that. We both know what we can do… No I don't need Ivan… Whatever, fuck you to." The man dismisses Jack with a wave. The window glides up, and the limo pulls away again. "Lovely bloke ain't he? So how are we doing this, silent or loud?"

"You know some interesting people, Jack. I was thinking the quiet way, since I don't feel like becoming someone's midnight snack."

"Good plan. Plus, they may have victims still."

Dan heads around the back, he touches the entrance there, "Here we go. Is there anyway I could get a hand with this?" There's a deadbolt on it.

"Well, maybe? Let me take a look."

"If you're actually going to try and pick it, then leave it to me. I was hoping for more vampire tricks." It takes a few minutes, but it eventually clicks open. He didn't do it often, but Dan had done a B and E or two.

Door now open, they crept in. Through psychometry, Dan knew that no one had been in or out of the building since closing time. Even so, someone could still be waiting inside. He began by doing some good old-fashioned detective work, and touching major surfaces.

"Got anything?" Jack is scanning around, his eyes not needing to adjust to the dark.

Simultaneously, the being with night vision taps the sleuth on the shoulder to point out, "Yeah, we got a door here."

Something felt wrong; years of contract killing gave Jack as sort of sense about these things. He stopped Dan, "Hold on. Something's not right."

In a calming whisper, "Everyone that's come in through the doors, has left through the door, trust me. Unless they came through that one," He points the to hatch at their feet and touches it with his psychometry, "Which they haven't. There's no one here. Relax, Jack Attack."

He still couldn't shake that uneasy feeling, "Trust me Dan something bad is in there."

"Nothing to it but to do it."


	18. Team Ragamuffin 17

"I'll go first..."

"Do the honors."

Both of them knew who was the more resilient. Jack melts into a fog and seeps through the door.

"Wait! What... dude that is awesome!"

Beneath the floor, there is a pitch-black hallway. Lack of light made no difference to vampire eyes. It was about three people wide and seven feet tall. Lights hung overhead, but they were turned off at the moment, possibly a supply tunnel? It led back in the direction of the door that they'd just broken into above. He turned back and pops the door open, "All clear here.

Dan drops down off the ladder into the dark. Jack is waiting for him, "Look, before we go any further, here." He hands Dan the small crossbow from earlier.

"Really? I've never fired anything in my life. I don't know how to use this thing. I can't even fire up a grill! Like I said, Jack, I'm a pacifist."

"You brought me along, okay? Now, those fists work pretty well against those rookies back there...but what if there's something else around here, and what if, whatever it is, is older? Trust me man they are smarter than that. I don't care if, after the first shot, you stand around making gun noises, but seriously, I'm not burying you too."

Not much of that had made sense, but Dan had read Jack's coat, read his fangs, he knew this man had buried quite a few, "All right, but I'm not about to bury anyone myself. Let's go."

Missing the point, he smirked and pulled out a gun, "Trust me, I ain't easy to kill." With a trained hand, the firearm leads the way.

"Jack, where are you? I'm blind down here"

"I got point, Just keep moving forward once your eye's adjust."

They walk down that hall for roughly a block or so. It was hard to tell. At the end stood a metal door much more heavily secured then the back alley entrance they'd already cracked. Jack presses an ear to it. Silence. It's a thick door, and not much is happening on the other side. Maybe a soft sound here and there, but nothing distinguishable. He steps back to examine it instead. It take up the entire wall of the hallway, and it opens out. Perfect. The gun gets holstered, and the claws come back. Slowly and carefully, he begins to pop the hinges.

While Jack occupies himself, Dan places a hand on the door. His third eye told him that no one had used it tonight or even earlier in the day, but it's been in by some of the bastards he's looking for, along with flashes of little girls' faces.

There's only one hinge left, "Ready?" Jack whispers.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dan hefts the crossbow awkwardly.

The man with the experience sighs and quickly adjusts his rookie's hands, "Okay, _now_ you're ready. On my signal."

Three claws…

Two claws…

Once claw…

And he pops the last hinge.


	19. Team Ragamuffin 18

The hinge hits the floor and Jack throws the door open with inhuman strength. The room inside had just one lamp lit and one confused as hell guy sitting in a chair in front of some computers. Dan didn't know if he was a vampire or not. From one vampire to another, Jack did. The rest of the room was taken in with trained detective's eyes. Two more doors, another reinforced one like the one they'd just opened, and a more 'normal' looking one off to the right. He darted in and K.O.d the man in the chair with a back fist to the back of the head before he could find out whether he was human or not.

Jack walked in, "Metal door first?"

"Jesus...yeah..." On the screens the man had been watching was a room. It was large, all plush and girlishly decorated in pastels and lace. Three fuzzy figures were playing with some dolls with each other.

"Only three..."

"What's in the other room?"

"_Three_ of the nineteen girls I was telling you about." Dan fishes to find the keys on the unconscious guard, 'Take a look for yourself."

Jack goes to do just that, "What's behind door number two?"

"Don't know." He's going to open the door, "A new car?"

The fuzzy images of the girls on camera rings warning bells in Jack's head, "No, wait."

The door swings open, and Dan steps in, "Hello? Hey guys. It's gonna be okay." His tones are soft and soothing. He's always had a way with kids, "We're here to get you out. Come one now. It's okay. My name is Dan."

"Dan, back up slowly..."

The girls have gotten up and moved towards Dan; one has even gone to take his hand, "What's up?" His eyes, all three, go wide when she finally grasps his hand. He's realized too late what the warning meant, and is dragged into the room.


	20. Team Ragamuffin 19

Jack sprung into action, "Hey back the hell off!" He rushes the room, snarling and showing feral dominance, "Step Back!"

The scene he encounters is of Dan holding one back with the crossbow, her little teeth chewing at the air above his face. The girl that was holding his hand is now latched to it and pinned to the floor. The third has sunk into his neck. There is wildness to them, that responds to Jack's more powerful presence. They retreat to a corner of the room cowering, whimpering, and licking the blood off themselves and each other. Dan drags himself up off the floor.

"You okay? Sorry dude, should I have known..."

"God DAMN IT!" Ignoring his wounds, he stares intently at the three forms huddled in the corner.

"What?"

"They're practically animals...The things they have them do..."

Jack began to let out a low growl, "Dan, what did you see?" He reigns himself in when he realizes it's scaring the girls.

"This is a brothel, Jack…" Dan shuddered.

The surroundings took on a dirtier air once those words were free. Touching anything with his psychometry in this room was gut wrenching.

"Okay, ground rules." The authority in Jack's voice snags the girls' attention, "This is a friend, NOT food!" He pops into a seated position in front of them. The change in his tone nearly caused whiplash, "So what are your names sweeties?"

The man who had been psychically connected to them rests a hand on his naïve friend's shoulder, "They're not human anymore, Jack. Feral. Running off pure instinct alone."

They seem to have understood Jack's command to leave Dan alone, though they still eye his open wounds hungrily. They inch forward cautiously, staying together. They begin to examine Jack, and then start fawning over and nuzzling against him. Jack is slightly confused by the reaction, "Dan', I'm gonna use my secret technique here. Go and check on our friend outside please."

"What are you going to do, Jack?" He still didn't know this guy well enough to leave him alone.

"It's embarrassing..." The man would be blushing if he could.

"We'll try it your way first, but I'm not going anywhere. Besides, can't be any more embarrassing than me getting beat up by some thirteen year old girls?" He was trying to add some humor to the situation, but it tasted sour. The girls' memories still hung fresh in his mind.

"Yes, it can…fine." He hands his coat over again and seems to stretch, only to drop back down to all fours, "Back up."

There's a lot of cracking and popping sounds. Jack's body begins to mutate and rearrange itself...soon it stops and in his place is a pitch black husky with a large scar across his face to match the one Jack wore himself.


	21. Team Ragamuffin 20

The girls stare wide-eyed before squealing and tackling the dog.

"That's cute, Jack Attack. More of a cat guy myself, just adorable." He cautiously moves towards the closest girl, there is tension on his face. He doesn't want to go back in there, but he knows he has to, "It's all right hon, play with the puppy." She hisses and recoils at his outstretched hands but does not retaliate, Jack's earlier command was clear, "That's a good girl." Dan closed his eyes and touched either side of her face. She froze immediately. A few minutes pass and sweat begins to break out across Dan's face. The girl is slowly drifting off to sleep, his hands cradling her head. The husky that was Jack cocked his furry face inquisitively in that way that dogs do. After fifteen minutes, she was completely unconscious. Dan removed his hands, and exhales heavily. His breathing is short. He takes off his bandana and wipes his face off and wounds. The third eye on his head is bugging out; wide open and staring dead ahead. It snaps its focus on the next girl. He softly cradles this little ones face as he did the last, and he goes to work again. The same long process until she is sleeping peacefully next to her companion. Finally, girl three. When they are all three curled up together, Dan is severely winded and drenched in sweat.

He didn't even notice the sickening bodily cracks and pops of Jack transforming back, "Tell me how bad? … DAN!"

"Sorry… I think they're okay now. Won't know until they wake up." Dan flops down onto the cushioned floor, "They've been through so much. Basically gave up to that animal side. I did my best to erase or seal up the memories. I don't actually mess with people's minds. It's tough…"

"You did good though. _Now_ it's time to play. Let's go Dan."

"Wait, where are we going? What if I don't like the game we're playing? What about the girls?"

"It's called twenty questions; with our guest." He motions to the unconscious vampire outside the door.

"Okay, I know how to play that one."

"With a chain saw."

"You can turn into a chainsaw?!" Dan was mentally exhausted and not on top of the curve.

"No but we can get one."

"Oh…let's use what we have on hand, ay? I get the feeling we don't have much time."

"But…chainsaw…fine" Jack walks out and sits the man upright in the chair. He looks at him for a second before backhanding him hard across the face, "Wakey wakey sunshine!"

The man groggily begins to come to, "wha-"

"_We_ are gonna play 'What's the Answer'. Rules are simple. If you answer correctly or truthfully, you live. You lie? Well, let's save that outcome for later. First question, who do you work for?

"I-I don't know…"

"Ehhhhhh wrong answer." A claw slowly inserts itself into the man's leg.

"AHH! Seriously I don't know! I just sit here and make sure they play nice! I don't ever see anyone else! I SWEAR! OH GOD!"

The claw stays where it is, "Who are the clients then?"


	22. Team Ragamuffin 21

Dan was afraid the man's screams would attract unwanted attention, but mostly he could hardly bear to hear them, "Hold on, I got this." He steps forward. The bandana isn't on his head anymore, but tied around his neck over one of his bite wounds. He'd been feeling less of a need for discretion in a room with two vampires.

Psychometry gets some faces, even a name, but he was too beat to do much else.

"Got anything Dan?"

"At least three regulars." One for each girl Dan thought vehemently, "One of 'ems Richard O'Dell. All three vampires I'm pretty sure. Right now we're below a cigar shop."

He turns back to the man he's pinning to the chair, "What is your name?!" Twists the claw to add a point.

"Fuck! Ernie! FUCK!"

"Ernie what!"

Dan pipes in, "Moffat…"

"Well,_ Bert_, we are sure having fun huh?"

"Oh FUCK YOU!"

"Now the last question... " Jack leans down to stare into his eyes, and the next part comes out as a growl. The red eyes that Dan first saw are burning into Ernie Moffat, "Did you do anything to those girls?"

Beyond the pain, he now visually fears for what might happen to him, "No man! They'd kill me if I did! This is just a job!"

Still not an answer Jack wanted to hear, "Just a JOB?! I kill people, and I'm not low enough to do this." The claw frees itself from the man's thigh, "No, this job…" He encases the man's face with the talons that are now his fingers, "just cost you your life."

Jack begins to pull. Beneath his claws, Ernie squirms, but it's too late. He pulls and pulls till it simply pops off.

There is a wet tearing noise as his head is severed, "Mother of God, Jack!"

"God ain't here Dan...Just us." He drops the head in its lap.

"I'm as much of an atheist as the next man, but...He uses that..." It struck him, the lack of mess that an undead body made.

"Now he's not. Got enough strength to start carrying the girls out?"

"I've got to don't I? Where are we taking them?"

"Back to the ice-cream shop, I'm gonna leave a message."


	23. Team Ragamuffin 22

"Well of course to the ice-cream shop, I was thinking more along the lines of after. They're still vampires. We can't take them to a hospital, or even back to their homes. And what kind of message are you sending? We're already on those cameras, and I don't want some vampires 'out for blood', if you know what I mean?"

"…I'll take 'em" Jack looked a little stunned by what he's just proposed, "The kids, I mean. You're right, we can't send them back. They're not gonna age, and never will. How do you explain to people that your daughter's isn't growing? Plus, the hunger…you have to train that."

"Poppa Jack"

"Shut up, Dan. Start getting to work, I don't want them seeing this if they wake up."

Dan lets it go and hefts two of the girls. One in each arm. He might have been short, and tired, but he could still haul some prepubescent girls around, "I'll be back for the last one in a minute."

On his way back he runs into Jack with the last little girl, the one with blonde hair, "Let's go."

"Sorry man, I have to go back. Can't do my job if I don't investigate the scene of the crime.

Jack mumbles, "okay dude. Oh, I also pulled the camera footage."

"Perfect!" Dan calls over his shoulder.

Back in the room, he's greeted with a gruesome scene. Jack had used Ernie's body to defile the girl's room and leave a tag of some kind on the wall. He does his best to clean up any evidence of them being there, and collect any other information he could use. There wasn't much. He could barely stand to touch anything in the den of sin. The only concerning thing was his blood on the floor, that was probably gonna come back to bite him in the butt...literally. With any luck, no one would notice it over the number that Jack had done to the place.

Back down the hallway he notices that the girls are now awake.

Jack greets him, "I called the Doctor. We're riding back in style, fuck walking."

"Like the sound of that." He approaches just a little more warily, "How ya little ladies feeling?"

They seem confused and scared, they should be; they're missing some memories. Their new guardian answered for them, "They're fine, I'm pissed."

"And I'm Dan, nice to meet you all. Now lets get out of here." He leads the way back up the ladder.

"One of them called me papa puppy. Some how that seems like it was your doing... I just know it." He's staring daggers into the psychic's back.

Dan smirks. Didn't matter how exhausted he was, he would never let go of his sense of humor.


	24. Team Ragamuffin 23

Back in front of the ice cream parlor, the same limo from before was pulling up. The snarky German wasn't occupying it this time.

Dan opens the door and ushers the girls inside, he claps Jack on the back and climbs in after him, flopping down heavy in the seat, "Well that was fun...Please tell me I'm the only one who's hungry?"

"Oh god, Dan." Jack finally takes in his pal's condition. He taps the girl who had been the one to do it, her mouth still stained red with the blood from his neck, and whispers something to her.

She approaches Dan, looking nervous. Hesitantly, she reaches up and undoes the bloody makeshift ascot. Dan tenses up as her small fingers work out the knot. She sets the ruined cloth in his lap and moves in to seal the wounds she had caused.

Dan's face is pinched shut. He had been in her mind, he knew what was there, and he knew how good vampire 'kisses' felt.

She finishes and sits back down. Dan lets out the breath he was holding.

Her new guardian gives her a pat on the head, "Good girl. Now remember, Uncle Dan is not food... unless Daddy is angry then go ahead..."

"Just gonna pretend like you don't actually mean that." He closes his eyes, "I like the sound Uncle Dan."

Everyone else in the vehicle relaxes.

"You will…up until you have to do babysitting duty."

"Better have them potty trained by then."

Jack signals and one of the girls smacks Dan, "Good Girl."

They ride off into the night. Dan's sleeping butt got kicked out in front of his apartment to leave the new family to get acquainted and settled in.


	25. Team Ragamuffin 24

It had been a little under a month. For the most part, Dan was giving Jack and his three young wards some time to get adjusted, but he kind of missed the little shit. An easy job had turned up, so he'd given Jack a call.

His pal had shown up later that evening, "You said we had another mission, Danny Boy?"

"Just something I thought you'd be suited for."

"...What?" He was giving a wary eye because the last adventure they had gone on was seriously FUBAR.

"Relax, I'm taking a break from all you blood suckers. It's just a little case I picked up, made me think of you."

Jack interrupted, "Hold that thought." He fishes something from his pocket. It's even gift wrapped, "Got you this."

"Geez Jack, you're spoiling me." Dan makes an overly dramatic act of being bashful. The vampire tooth necklace still hangs on his bathroom mirror. He opens it.

It's a leather dog collar with metal studs, "Ran into a few people wearing these. Then I realized it's other purpose."

With a touch, Dan immediately understands its potential and purpose, but he had to make the joke, "Likin the pet play, but we're gonna have to get you a muzzle."

"Dan, how do I put this gently? You got your ass bit so many times last time we 'hung out'…it was kind of funny, but mostly pathetic. Look, it's to keep from being bit in the neck by vampires. I've heard them called fangbusters. I could go and get the girls if you want to…test it out…" Jack is containing his laughter; remember the ass whooping they gave Dan.

"Don't worry, I know, and that _won't_ be necessary. Shouldn't need them today, the girls or the fangbuster. Just gonna be walking an easy beat today. How are the little ladies?"

"Great! They are so awesome. Just like me." Pride beamed from his face, "Just the other day, a creep was a little too close to Izzy, and before I could react, Hanners had punched the dude. Dropped him like a ton of bricks." He punches the air to show off the skills he no doubt had taught them.

They were taking the streets block by block. Dan was keeping his eyes peeled, "How about their memories?"

"They don't remember much, thank you by the way, but they do still have nightmares from time to time...I'm teaching them as much as I can. They're starting to learn to speak more, and read too! Soon they'll surpass me. Hell little Esme already stumps me sometimes."

"Sorry bout the dreams, I don't actually mess with people's minds that often."

"No, it was for the best. Look, they could have been far worse, plus that wasn't you, they were feral for far to long."

"Just gotta worry about your parenting skills now." Dan jokes.

"Oh shut up! I love kids... they'll just never be bullied... ever. Trust me, they fight well as a team." Jack massages his jaw. "They hit hard for thirteen year olds, man."


	26. Team Ragamuffin 25

Dan enjoyed kids as well, even undead ones, "I should take them for the day sometime...or night I suppose?"

"Already planning on that, but they aren't ready, and neither are you. Gotta toughen you up."

"I am plenty tough, like a twenty-five year old jerky!" He veers off into an alley.

"Sure you are... Am I gonna have to lick your wounds again, like a baby cat?"

"Stop thinking about licking me, Jack, we got work to do." Work consisted of rummaging through an overturned garbage can at the moment, "Good, she was here not too long ago."

"Uh... what?" Jack wasn't sure what they were actually doing; he was along for the ride. He hadn't seen Dan in awhile.

"Come on, I think there's a park nearby."

"Lead the way Columbus."

The park did indeed exist. The discovered it about six blocks over. It was only a small one, and quiet this time of night. Only one other pair of people were off walking with a flashlight across the way. Dan took note of them. He starts touching the bases of trees, signposts, benches, and the like, "So how about that dog form of yours, huh? No bat?"

"I can do that too, but you seem like the kind of guy to like that too much."

"I'm a man who likes a little bit of everything." Dan could tell Jack still squirmed from his flirtations, which amused him to no end. He didn't think he'd ever actually get anywhere, but hell, it was fun. Not to be distracted from his work though, He kept touching the bases of objects in a general path following the couple with a flashlight. That was, until Dan seemed to find something more interesting and veered off into the park, "What can you not do you magic man?" He throws a smile over his shoulder.

Jack looks amused and mutters back, "Says the guy with three eyes."

As they venture deeper into the park, Dan starts to make small kissing sounds and softly calling out, "Lorelei? Here Lori." *smooch smooch* "Here girl." He's crouched to the ground, fingertips brushing the grass, slightly adjusting his path every now and again.

"Ummmmm… You okay there, dude?"

"Shh!" It's hissed out almost as a dog command. He continues to track through the grass calling for a Lorelei. The flashlight is looping its way around the park again, "Hey, there you are girl!" Dan's tone is still soft and gentle; he's slowly approaching some playground equipment, "Come here little lady."

Jack slowly follows. Something odd was going on.


	27. Team Ragamuffin 26

Moving closer to the playground, Jack makes out the quivering form of a dog huddled beneath the equipment. Its scared eyes stare at the both of them, and it's body quivers. It seems to catch the scent of something, gives a sharp yelp, and bolts. There is only a blur that streaks out. It's a greyhound, or at least the backside of one, as it is currently bolting away through the park.

"Oh Hell! Tally ho there, Jack!" Dan shouts as he glances over at the flashlight beam now pointed in their direction, and takes off after the dog as fast as his little legs can carry him, "Whoa, Lassie!"

A shout rises up behind them. It looked like the other pair in the park were following suit.

"What are we doing here, Dan?!"

"We're at the races!" He shouts back from his lead on Jack. "Don't loose that dog!"

Skill and practice guide Jack through the equipment, not slowing him down, "Don't worry about me, Little Man, worry about yourself!" He says this while passing up Dan.

In no time, they charge out of the park; dog first, then Jack, after came Dan, and then the two strangers, a car that seems pretty interested in what they're doing turns the corner and begins to bring up the end of the parade.

"We need to stop her!"

Jack quick glances back at Dan, making calculations in his head. He slows and waits for Dan to catch up. He wanted to get the dog so bad? Without breaking stride, he scooped his friend up, "Dan! You Ready?"

"Ah, look at my night in shining armor come to sweep me off my feet! ...Wait, ready for what?"

"This!" Jack stutter steps and hurls Dan at the dog, "FLY DAN FLY!"

Airborne, He is obviously alarmed, but shouts out nonetheless, "Thinking happy thoughts here, Jack!" Dan crashes down on his feet just ahead of the dog, but continues to crash, from the force of the landing, down on top of the Lorelei's hindquarters as she tries to skitter by. The terrified dog gives a sharp yelp, but Dan isn't letting go, "Calm down girl, it's gonna be alright. Shhhhhh. Shhhhhhhhhhhhh." She hasn't calmed down much, but Dan has her in his arms now.

Jack pulls up, "You fly pretty good, Rocket Dan." He looks back at the incoming people, "We got company."

The car and the pair of runners pull up alongside; the chase was over. Dan stands up with the dog. A man roughly around Dan's age opens the door of the car and stand, the couple chasing on foot seem to be teenagers, a boy and girl, somewhere in the seventeen to nineteen age range. The man from the car speaks, "You caught her! Oh thank you, been looking all day for our baby!"

Dan looks to Jack and back to the three new arrivals, "Sorry, but I know the real owner, and I swear on my missing shoe" a barefoot proved he'd lost it sometime during their sprint, "that if anything other than this dog bites me tonight, I will loose the other one in someone's ass."

Jack smirks and hands Dan his lost shoe, "Flew off when you did, bud."

"Thank you" He drops it on the ground and slips it back on, "My prince returning the glass slipper."

The three watch this exchange. The girl speaks now, "What are you talking about old man, we just want our dog back."

The boy now, "Yeah, he's got a big day tomorrow."


	28. Team Ragamuffin 27

"Now hold up. I did not just throw this dude because I felt like it." Though Jack kind of had, "What ever he says goes. So back off, or I'll carry out his threat."

The man standing in the open door of the car wanted to take control of this situation, "I see three of us and two of you, so that would make the dog ours. Larissa, Kyle, if you would please get our dog and get in the car, we'll leave this couple to whatever it was they were doing in the park before we arrived."

Jack cracks his knuckles and shrugs his coat and beanie off, "Hold onto that dog, Dan" He bends down and takes off the flip-flop Dan had just put back on.

Larissa and Kyle moved towards them. The man re-entered the car. The 'kids' seem a little intimidated, but not entirely, they both had a good four to six inches on the boys. While Jack is focusing on the teens, Dan sees the man begin to rummage in the glove box, "Come on Jack, they're just kids." The man steps out again with a leash and a small handgun, "Oh come on! It's a dog! I'm sure you don't need the money that badly! What are you up to? Illegal dog races? Trying to earn some fast cash? Lorelei's been retired for over a year. It wasn't even a good plan to start with!"

Doubt is cast into all three pairs of eyes. This small man had seemed to figure out their plans.

While they're contemplating that, Jack strikes first, quick across the face, hitting the young boy with the floppy shoe, "Did you just hit me in the face with a..." The boy doesn't get to finish as a fist is buried in his gut knocking the wind out of him.

The girl is quicker to action. She lands a solid hit on Jack's face. His resilient body barely moves, just slowly stares her down. She is immediately regretting it, so stunned she doesn't notice her fist is still attached to his cheek, "My own girls hit harder than you... and they're thirteen." He didn't mention that they were vampires, but still, that was pathetic.

Jack then, still with the shoe, backhands her on her ass. He turns his attention back to the older man, "So what was that about…" 'BANG'

The crack of the gun put looks of victory on the three's faces...until, "OUI! That was uncalled for." Jack says, looking at the bullet hole in his undead chest.

Dan is shaking his head, the dog is squirming violently after the action and gunshot, "Why does it always end with guns? Can't we all just get along? Let's all just sit down and pet the dog."

"Dan, they just shot me...No." Larissa and Kyle are stunned on the pavement. The man isn't sure whether to shoot again or not. "Now I'm pissed. Get your asses over here punks, Jack's opening a whole world of whoop ass!"

They bolt to the car, and the man empties the gun into Jack to help them escape. The car screeches away in haste.

"I think you might have spooked them..." He has a tight grip on the panicking greyhound whimpering and yipping in his arms.


	29. Team Ragamuffin 28

"Yeah, well they shot me, Dan. All I did was beat them down with a shoe."

"_My_ shoe" He takes the flip flop back a second time, "Don't worry, I got the plates of the car. The police can handle them. You wanna see this happy ending though?"

"Uhhhhhhh sure?"

Dan pulls some an old thin rope out of his pocket and fashions a leash for Lorelei, who is still terrified and quivering, but secured no. The three of them stroll back through the park and across the city, looking to the entire world like a normal pair of people out walking their dog in the middle of the night. They end up in an upper middle class residential area. The house they stop outside is quaint itself, but the lawn was straight out of better homes and gardens. Dan walked up to ring the doorbell.

"Who lives here, Dan?"

"My client, obviously."

"That's…vague."

At the doorbell's alarm, a chorus of barking rises up from inside. An older woman with short white hair and a grandmotherly face answers, "Who is it? Oh Mr. Grovesner!" A pack of all different kinds of dogs is yipping, milling, and wagging behind her, "You found my little Lorelei!"

"Grovesner?"

Dan ignores his cohort, "Yep, found her off in the Hermosa Park, scared and alone. Thought I'd bring her home."

"And I helped." Jack said hugging Dan with one arm and that cocky grin of his.

"Well, why don't you come in and I'll..." She eyes the 'helper'. The dogs loose some of their enthusiasm, and few even begin to growl, "Isn't that nice. Why don't you wait out here while I get Mr. Grovesner his payment? The dogs don't seem to care for you dearie." She ushers Dan inside leaving jack alone on the stoop with the efficiency only a woman her age could master.

"Aww, but you seem so nice…" Jack is left saying to himself, alone on the front step looking like a kicked dog himself.

Dan reappears five minutes later. His client and her dogs close behind, "Take care dearie. Thank you again! And _stay out of trouble_."

"Anytime, anytime. You take care yourself." He claps Jack on the shoulder and turns him back down the front walk.


	30. Team Ragamuffin 29

On the stroll back home, "She really smelt of dogs Dan."

"Yeah, makes sense now that I know she's a werewolf."

"...Huh…Well, that explains the not liking me."

"She was 'concerned about the company I was keeping'" He gives Jack a nudge.

"Hey, I'm great company!"

"I know pal. I told her could take care of myself."

"Yeah... sure you can" Jack rolls his eyes, "So why did they want the dog?"

"Those three from earlier? They stole Lorelei a few days back. My guess is they wanted to un-retire her.

"... So that was a dog, and not some chick you were holding?"

Unfamiliar with werewolves, Dan didn't get it for a minute, "Oh! No. She rescues them; they're her pack now. Lorelei is a retired racing greyhound. What is that dog part of you thinking, Jack? I think you took a few too many bullets back there."

"No just wondering, and I don't see you getting shot. Maybe I should change that?"

"I would love to get shot by you, a shot of tequila."

The summer night was quiet and perfect as they walked along, in no real hurry to get anywhere.

"Hey, you remember Marcus, right?"

Dan's face registered no recognition, "uh…"

"That weasley dude from the bar?"

"Oh yeah! Slick!"

"Well, I may have framed him for the bar job last time we saw him, so you may need a new rat."

"Pfft, no rat of mine. I had to deal with him the first time I went looking for those missing girls. Figured he might have been hiding something. What did you do you sly mutt?"

Jack has the look of the cat that ate the canary, "May have put his prints on the gun, made it look like he was doing a corpse... Nothing much."

Dan's laugh fills the block.

"So, werewolves huh?"

Dan recollects himself, "Can't say I'm surprised. Gave me a better impression of the species than vampires have. Look at me; I can't even get away from all you supernatural goonies for one day. How many of there are anyway." Dan smiles at Jack, his words aren't meant to harm.

"Let's see, 1... 28... 32... umm hmmm..." Jack is counting on his fingers, "I don't know. I _whole _lot."

With some heavy sarcasm, Dan replies, "I look forward to meeting every single one of them."

There is just as much sarcasm returned from Jack, "Sure you do."


	31. Team Ragamuffin 30

"What would you say to some drinks? I just got paid." Dan gives a mischievous grin and pats his pocket, "The night is still young."

"Yay, I get to carry home a lush whoopie. You do realize every bar we've been to something bad happens?"

"Third times a charm? You deserve to take a load off yourself."

Jack shrugged, "Lead the way my good sir."

Dan takes Jack to a small hole in the wall. It's just a door, no neon or sign on the outside to let the public know that a drinking establishment resided here. The bar itself is tiny and more lounge like. It's a tidy little place though with an old jukebox in the corner playing jazz music, and a little smoke lingering in the air. Dan seems very familiar with the few patrons there, and the bartender.

"What is this place?"

"It's Rhode's." Dan waves to the man behind the bar, "Evening there Rhodes!"

"Heya Dan!"

"And I'm, Jack!"

Rhodes greets Jack warmly. A friend of Dan's seemed to be a friend of his, "Evening, Jack. Need anything?"

"It's on Dan. Right, Dan?"

The barkeep has already begun fixing up two old fashioneds, "So the usual then?"

"You know it, Rhodey." He calls out as the two take a booth.

"Dapper music and old fashioneds... you trying to butter me up Dan?"

Rhodes chuckles as he brings over the drinks, "He's on to you already, Danny Boy."

"What can I say, Rhodes, you run a classy joint. Speaking of which, you mind?"

"Not at all, knowing you, you need it." He returns to the bar and picks up a book.

It's just the boy now in their booth, "Need what? A good fight?"

"No man, you need to relax every once in a while. Not everything is about ripping peoples heads off. Besides, Friday is fight night. I'm talking an actual joint."

"Oh," He stares at Dan, "Okay, so we came here to get high…"

"We came here to kick back. I wanted to show you around a little, maybe a good time in the process. You don't do that too often do you?" He lights the blunt.

"Nope, work most of the time as a freelancer. Not much time to relax. I mean, I try to enjoy the little things when I can, but now, with the girls, everything is changing."

"I'm freelance to there, Jacky Boy. Take a leaf out of my book." To demonstrate he slowly exhales thick smoke and takes a drink.

"Dude, your book is a comic...a 4 page comic."

"I like to think of it more as a pulp noir." With the music and smoke hanging around the bar, the scene could have been. It just needed to be in black and white.

"...Sorry, too much of a hippy, man, but nice try."

"Hang around a little longer, maybe you'll change your mind."

"We'll see."


	32. Team Ragamuffin 31

Jack was having fun here giving Dan crap. Dan himself didn't particularly mind, he'd mind less in a few minutes, "So tell me about yourself, Jack."

"Well, I was a drifter and an artist before well... you know." He points to his shoulder with the ugly scar.

"An artist!"

"Then it was pretty much me against the world until I joined the outfit out here."

"Maybe, if you stopped fighting the world, it wouldn't be against you. I think dying isn't much of a reason to stop doing what you love."

"No but being chained to a wall and forced to become an animal will change you."

"Well, new jack isn't too bad either. How long have you been like this anyway? You barely look over twenty. Could be kid."

"I was twenty three when I died in 2010."

"Oh hell, then you're my senior! What's your secret? Such youthful looks."

"I…Died." Jack is staring at Dan with a 'really?' look.

Relaxing in the booth, "No lotions, no daily routines, just death. Quick, call up cover girl. Phone Maybalene, because they will kill for your secret. Literally, since you have to die."

"Dan, you know I beat people with just a shoe earlier? I'm pretty sure I can make you eat said shoe."

"My shoe would never betray me like that."

"It won't...I will." Jack threatened.

"I trust you man." And he did.

"Damn it... my good nature. Then how about you Mr. Three Eyes?"

"What do you wanna know? I'm am open book. Least I can do for constantly prying into other peoples'."

Jack adopts a playful interviewer's air, "Who are you?"

"Dan Grovesner, private eye with a third eye." He makes an exhibitory gesture with his arms, "I leave that last bit off the business card."


	33. Team Ragamuffin 32

Jack snickers, "Grovesner."

"What's so silly about that?" Dan is genuinely curious rather than insulted in any way.

"Nothing."

He shrugs and continues, "I was into some pretty weird stuff in my younger years. Woke up one day after a particularly interesting trip into the human psyche, under the influence of lord knows what, with this thing poking out of my head. Took awhile to get used to, but it's come in handy over the years."

"I can see that. So then, you became a detective?"

"I sort of fell into it when people started figuring out how good I was at finding stuff." Another shrug, "I wasn't doing much else."

There is a short pause. Not an awkward one, but a pause of two men just enjoying each other's company.

Jack internal reflection and comparison to his new friend's life breaks the quiet, "Sorry man my past isn't a happy place." He smirks and looks across the table, "Well, till I ran into your short ass."

"I know." Dan smiles coyly and takes a sip of his drink.

"Seriously dude, how did you get so short?"

"Just the way I am. Dad wasn't tall, a guess my mom wasn't either." Jack responds with a nod of understanding, "Guessing your impressive stature is a similar story?"

"Yep, but I didn't stick around too long though. Believe it or not, I was always kind of a freak."

Starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and cannabis, Dan leans in, "Do tell, I've been waiting for the tragic back story."

"Well it goes a little like this..." There's a little mental preparation as he shifts into storyteller mode, "Here is young Jack, always a little shy, a little strange."

"Hold on." Stories were always better experienced rather than listened to. As an empath, he lays his hand on top of his friends and opens himself to the story.

He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he continued with the story, "So, like I was saying, I was a little bit of an outsider even at home with the family. Dad was a military man, and mom was the doctor, and my sister was the Spawn of Satan. Imagine telling them that you wanted to be an artist?"

Dan let Jack's memories and thoughts wash over him, his dilated pupils soaking up the memories. Actual retentions, and how his own thoughts and emotions tied to his kin colored the patchwork picture of Jack's family that was forming in the psychic's mind, "At least you wanted to do something."

"Yep, and when I didn't get the support I needed, I split." The spark that was all Jack sung through the connecting between him and Dan, "Now that was fun! The world was my canvas, and I was gonna make it my bitch!"


	34. Team Ragamuffin 33

"So that's what I did rolling from town to town leaving my mark." Dan sees all Jack's marks, like a gallery stretched out before him. They don't look like they would in real life. Jacks own opinion and memory of the occasion warps and twists them into an interesting gallery of images, "Until I met…" the gallery lights begin to dim, and the art stops drifting by, "Her." Jack spits out the name like venom. Venom that melts the paint from the walls of his mind until all that is left is a muddy and red dripping name of hatred and fear.

Dan read the name aloud, "Samantha."

A slow hiss from across the table, "Yessss, that bitch. I was a fool to trust her. I was so lonely, and she made me feel special. I guess I should have seen it coming, but I was blinded by lust."

Dan felt all the hate; directed at both Samantha and Jack himself. The joint and alcohol had inflated his empathy, and relaxed his mind and eye enough that, if it were visible, would appear half lidded and incredibly dilated. In this state, he couldn't really focus on anything specific; just absorb broad swaths of information that rolled over him like waves. It was a good tactic sometimes, but how much he remembered after coming down off the high was always iffy. From what he was seeing now, Samantha's game was obvious, "You kind of should of." He put himself in Jack's shoes, "But I would have fallen for it too."

"Dan?"

"Sup Jack?" He felt his friend's attentions shift slightly.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Would if I could." Dan smiled lazily, "But I'm serious. Go on, I'm enjoying the story."

Jack wasn't really mad. They both knew. So he went on, "Well, I would later find out the witch actually had me under a spell. After we hung out a while, she finally got me to leave my guard down... then she turned me. It's not like those new pussy vampire glitter in the sun shit either. This was straight up felt like someone pumped liquid fire in my veins and was tearing me apart." The grip on top of Jack's hand tightens for moment as Dan re-experiences it for the first time, "not fun huh?"

It wasn't that specific memory, but everything piled together. The betrayal and emotions after all the other good times, "Yeah, and this is just a memory with ten years piled on top of it...exhilarating."

"Heh, sorry, should have warned you." He was lying, "Anyways, that bitch made one mistake that day. Do you know what she did, Dan?"

He knows Jack is lying, and he fully accepts any memory that's thrown at him. He also knew what the mistake was, but this is Jack's story, and Dan is honored that he would share this with him. Even more so through touch, so he humors him, "What was it?"

"She left me alive."


	35. Team Ragamuffin 34

"And what doesn't kill me soon wishes they should have, because I don't make the same mistake."

Jack's story ended on the deadly promise, but Dan could still feel the lack of closure and burning animalistic rage, "Lo and behold, here you are today! She's still out there isn't she?"

"Yes, unfortunately I never got a good crack at her. Too many others, so I escaped." A sore topic, "She gave me this scar you know." Jack pointed to the thin jagged line from one cheek, across his nose, to the other, "but I gave her one just as good."

Dan finally broke the physical connection, and patted his hand, "I wouldn't expect any less of you. In fact, I'd be a little disappointed if you didn't."

"Me too." The past and present seemed to be mixing together in his head, "Those girls reminded me of when I was first turned, little more than an animal."

That night was still all too fresh. Some of his wounds were still healing, "I'm still working on that one there Jackie-o. They aren't getting away with this. You vamps are pretty damn secretive though."

"Those people deserve to burn." Jack's rage had yet to settle all the way back down.

Dan looks as focused as someone whose high can be, "I think you scared them, honestly, don't know what to do about it if I ever, no no no no no, WHEN I find 'em. Can't call the cops. I mean we could, but I don't know how well that'd work out. You feel me Jack? You magic folk are tricky customers."

"I ain't magic. It's for pussies." He leans back cockily in the booth, "I am just pure awesome."

"Awesome you are, but no magic? Then how do you do the doggy thing? And the smoky thing? And managing to throw my little butt how many yards?"

"Like I said, hard earned awesomeness."

"Well thank you for that beautiful little tale, Mr. Awesome. Anything you want to ask while I'm feeling particularly loquacious?" He says over the top of the old fashioned he has returned his attention to. "Can't say my life has been half as interesting though." The jacket he'd been wearing is shrugged off. It's just a tank top tonight. Barbed wire tattoos ring both of his arms just below the shoulder. Jack raised an eyebrow, but Dan dismissed him with a limp hand wave, "Rhodes tolerates me. We go way back. I'm a regular. Don't ya Rhodey?"

"Always and forever" he shoots across the lounge. It seemed to be an exchange they'd shared often. A ritual of sorts.

"What about _what_ made you want to live like this?" Jack says gesturing at Dan; grass stained from their adventure in the park, high, buzzed, with a few scabs from bite wounds finishing peeling off.

Like I said, I fell into it. I was a pretty shitty kid. Had this 'world don't care about me, so I don't care about it' attitude. Never figured out what I wanted to do with my life. Barely made it through high school, never went to college, made a few poor decisions." Jack put the barbed wire tattoos in that category, "Got into some theology though, philosophy, psychology, new wave shit. I tried a lot of things. Like a LOT of things. Not just drug things either. I was nineteen…twenty? I don't remember those years too well. I started cleaning up after I got my third eye. I had to, would have gone crazy otherwise. Might still be, but it really gave me a new perspective. Holy shit did it take some getting used to! You don't even know, Jack Attack!"


	36. Team Ragamuffin 35

Jack Just stares Dan down with a dead look, "...try getting used to being dead…" He might understand.

"Your thing took getting used in a different way." He dismissed the vampire with another lazy hand wave, "You ever eat a hamburger and suddenly you're everything in that juicy burger, and you're a cow living your happy little life until you're brutally handled, killed, and put inside your own mouth? It's trippy as balls man. And that's just the cow. I mean, the vegetables aren't as exciting, but you get the idea. Still a vegetarian to this day."

Jack's face told Dan he'd just realized something, "Dude…sex?" He hastily continued, that statement was WAY to vague, "You literally sleep with everyone that person's slept with _and_ them."

Dan nodded, "Blows you're fucking mind. Especially if they're good in bed or not. Which I can tell before I even roll around with 'em."

"So wait..." Jack put two and two together, "Hold on…" He was still doing the math, "Is that why you're always staring at my ass?" He finished with a suspicious squint.

"I've got some decency! I don't go prying around unless there's a need to, you've just got nice ass."

"...Uh…thanks? I think?"

"You're welcome." Dan enjoyed seeing him uncomfortable, so he threw in a wink, "Stop clenching, I know you aren't swinging my way any time soon, but a man can still enjoy the view can't he?" He motions to the untouched drink still sitting in front of Jack, "So if you're dead, is that alcohol going to waste on you?"

"Yes, here." He pushes it across the table.

"No man, you enjoy it. Unless you can't? Just thinking about things dead bodies can and can't do."

"No, really, can't get drunk or drugged."

Dan looked genuinely upset, "Not even the taste?"

"Sometimes, but I have to focus. Otherwise it tastes like ash."

"That bloooooows!"

"Yes, yes it does." The man's expression showed he missed it. A new and interesting dichotomy had just emerged between the two. Where as one could touch and experience the world and people in it with such intensity and empathy, the other being shut off from nearly everything the world had to offer unless he focused intensely.

The man with the heartbeat looks at the old fashioned sadly and holds it up, "Well here's to still being awesome, gonna enjoy this for the both of us pal." He knocks back a heavy swig.


	37. Team Ragamuffin 36

"There is a way for me to get a "buzz"."

He set the drink down, "How's that?"

"Well," Jack seemed suddenly a little shy about sharing, "it's blood."

Not even half surprised, "It always is isn't it?"

"You gotta have a lot in your system... like enough to be near O.D. We're not doing that."

"We? When did this become a joint decision? It's my body, thank you very much." Dan's charity and diminished decision making skills were telling him he wanted to do this.

"Rhodes! This man wants to O.D. I'm cutting him off!"

Rhodes looked over at Jack a bit suspiciously; he was the new guy, and an odd one at that. He was with Dan though, who answered up, "It's not your money paying for the drinks now is it? We'll have two more over here Rhodes!

The man behind the bar continued to eyeball the booth, but went about fixing up two more drinks.

Turned to Jack and have a high little smug grin that said, 'There, watcha gonna do?'

"Don't make me fight dirty here..."

"Come on, I bring you in here telling you you need to learn how to relax, and I'm gonna show you a good time after all the shit we've been through, and then I find out you can't. Now what kind of host does that? I've practically been rubbing it in your face this whole time. How do you think that makes me feel? Like a bad friend.

Jack still wasn't sold, and wasn't going to be any time soon, "Look, I'm having fun talking, but if you try to take that away things will get...messy."

"From all the vomiting I'm gonna be doing. Haven't gotten shit faced in awhile. Just remember, I'm doing this for you!" He's chuckling like it was some kind of joke. Rhodes brings the drinks over, "Another bites the dust. Thanks there, Rhodey."

"Seriously I'm warning you."

Dan was already knocking back a third while looking at Jack with a laugh in his eyes.

Before his practically suicidal pal could, Jack grabbed the fourth drink, "I like this place but every time we go to a bar bad things happen."

He set the empty glass back down, "Rhodes has put up with a lot from me." It takes him a moment to locate the last drink, "Ah come on man. I let you throw me through the air like some football. AND slap some dweebs around with my shoe. There's probably dweeb all over the bottom of it now."

The look he was giving Dan had reached a certain level of seriousness, "Last warning…it's gonna get ugly."

"How bout we try something different then? You'll let me enjoy that last drink so it doesn't go to waste. Seriously, Rhodes makes the best old fashioned, and then we'll do some psychic experimentation!" Dan wiggles his fingers mysteriously.

A long pause, "Fine..." He put the drink back on the table.

"Thank you." Over exaggeratedly, Dan sips the beverage like a perfect gentleman.


	38. Team Ragamuffin 37

Jack tried to calm back down a little, still concerned with the amount of liquor his little friend had just guzzled, "So, what is the 'experiment'?"

Dan finishes off the last drink and sits back, seeming to take stock of how drunk he truly is, "Well, it's a thought I just had. I think I've had it before? Let's jus' call it reverse psychmometry," He stumbled over his words, "Hold my hand bigguy." He opened his palm, "Unless you don't wanna. I don't like messing with people's minds. Seems kinda rude don'cha think? Feel bad enough bout just lookin some times."

"Wait messing with minds?" He trusted the man offering his hand across the table, but only to an extent. That extent was shorter now that his brain might be in the hands of a drunk and high hippy.

"Putting my thoughts into someone just never sat well with me. Coul' probably do it though." He looked off, as if not entirely certain.

"Okay, you can try it."

Jack placed his hand back in Dan's, "Now relax your thinker. If you can, rememer the last time you had a good night out on the town."

"Done."

That old memory of Jacks started to get stronger, closer, clearer, as if someone was pulling it up out of a well, that someone being Dan. Except he was adding his own water to the bucket as it ascended through the cobwebs of history. Soon the old memory and the latest sensations are mixed together into something new. No longer memory at all, and it's reached the top of the well. For a few moments Jack can feel Dan in his head. His presence felt like an eye's gaze from across a room. It was trying, as gently as possible, yet still floundering, to swim downward, all while pulling this 'bucket' up. Jack lost track of Dan's presence when he 'dumped the bucket'. The substance inside of it and the eye's gaze melted through his mind into the fuzzy relaxed haze of inebriation and high. He could even faintly taste the smoke and alcohol in the back of his throat.

"Whoa…" Across the table, Dan looks like he's sleeping. His hand is still locked firmly in Jack's though.

He sat there for a while, just enjoying sensations he thought he would never experience again. It would be better if Dan were still conscious though. Someone to enjoy this with. He'd just have to enjoy it for the both of them, "Hmmmmmmmm…."

A sharpie appeared from Jack's pocket. An artist was always prepared. Next, Dan gained the sudden ability to grow some decent facial hair other than the blonde stubble along his jaw and chin. A nice, new, dark, and dapper French moustache. He leaned back to appreciate his work, and then added a monocle for good measure.

Jack scoops Dan up for a second time that night, a little tipsy and woozy from the empathic link that was still being maintained between the two, "Well Rhodes, looks like we gotta get out of here." He gave Dan a pat on the back and shifted him to over his shoulder, "Princess here fell asleep."

The man waves them out, "Take care of my Danny boy now, Jack. Come back anytime."

"Will do!"


	39. Team Ragamuffin 38

A ways away from the bar, Dan's hand slides out of Jack's grip. After another few minutes, he groggily begins to come back around, "Waddya goin'?"

"To my place you lush."

"Izzit the cemetery? Ugh..." He was still continuing to wake up.

With Dan no longer in his head, he didn't feel drunk or high, but he still wore a happy little smile, "Nope... but the girls might be hungry now." He started singing softly to himself. (Undertaker - "Renholder Mix")

"They're too young tabe drinking…"

"Nope, but you're food remember?"

"Iknow Iknow." It was questionable whether he really did or not, "That's gonna need sum practice." Now he's trying to examine what he just attempted for the first time, "It werked though? Dinit?"

"Yep, felt pretty good." He was still hanging on to that smile, "Thank you, haven't felt that happy in a while."

Though they couldn't see each other, Dan was smiling too, and they both seemed to know it, "No, you haven'." Dan continued to gab, "I wasn eventhere anymore. Kinda osci- ozzi-," The word 'oscillating' seemed to be stumping him in his current state, "bouncing backnfroth between us. Trippy."

Jack wasn't psychic in any way shape or form, nor was he under the influence of anything. So naturally, Dan wasn't making much sense, "What? Dude, relax just enjoy the ride" Dan didn't make much sense usually.

"Trust me Iam. But naw, iwas crazy. First Iwaz me bein drunk givin you mah drunk. So then I'm you feelin mah drunk, and then I'm me feelin you haf mah drunk." A small groan, still too mind boggling, "Waz fun tho right? Gonna haf ta practice…so I don' git lost again."

The continue to walk along, Jack's undead body not minding Dan's weight, and Dan not minding being carried.

"Ya know Jackalope, I wons psychometried myself onse. Ended up ina trance fer over a month. Thas sum matrix shit right there. Not doin that again.

"No, that doesn't sound like fun at all." Jack was only half listening now.

"Like when ya think. 'What if iss all a dream? When ya die? Or we're sumun else's memries?'" He shakes his head a little, "Nope, not fun Jack-o'-lantern."

"Dan?"

"Yep, Jackknife?"

"Shut up. We're almost there."

"Right, I'll jus keep enjoyin the view." He gave jack's butt a little pat.


	40. Team Ragamuffin 39

Jack jumped a little at the unexpected butt touch, "I'll drop you, shrimp."

A cutesy defeated voice from behind him, "But imma vegetarian…"

He just sighed, "We're here." A nice apartment complex stretches above them.

Dan is craning his neck around the side of Jack's back, "Sweet digs."

"Yep, I may look like a bum, but I live nice."

They go in, and Jack finally sets Dan down in the elevator. He slides down the shiny walled surface to his butt, "Least Imma real bum. Not sum pozer." He doesn't even notice how high they're ascending until they're there, "Top floor even? Wow dude, you are such a pozer."

"Not a poser, punk, just invested wisely," He gave the drunk on the elevator floor a little nudge with his foot, "in me."

"Pooooozzzzzeeeerrrr. Thought we ha this whole ragamuffin thing goin on?'

Jack hauled Dan back up and walked down the hall stretching out from the elevator door, "Hello Ms. Richards." He waved his free hand at a confused looking woman.

"I ken walk myself jus fine. Imma big boy. Good evenin ma'am." Dan tips an imaginary hat from his undignified perch over Jack's arm.

He gave Dan a playful jostle by shifting him higher on his shoulder, "Hey, the only reason I moved over here was for the girls…that you helped me save, jerk."

"You meen you helped ME save."

"As I recall, I did most of the fighting, so MY win." He gives Dan a jab in the thigh, "_you_ were honorary chew toy."

"Never wudda found em withou me. Jus let you tag along, brotato chip."

"Did you even know they were vampires?! Nope!" These seemed to be a valid argument to Jack, "We're here.""

"Ididn even know there were bampires till a munth ago! O really? Where's here?"

"Home." Jack fishes out keys with his one free hand, and opens a door to a nice but dark apartment, "PAVEL?!"

"Yeah, PAVEL!" Dan parrots.

"We're home!"


	41. Team Ragamuffin 40

A Giant of a man, definitely over seven feet tall, appears from the shadows and lumbers over.

"How were they?" The giant doesn't answer, just continues to give Jack a dirty look, "Hey, you volunteered!"

Dan gave Pavel a wink, "Ey Terror! You look like you culd lightn up."

He finally spoke, in a deep European accent. Russian perhaps, or Polish? "De are like mini verzion of you."

"Well duh, they are _my_ daughters."

The girls' babysitter left for the night in a lumbering silence.

"Night, Terrur!" Dan called after the closing door, "He abampire too?"

"The biggun? Yes." He paused in the darkened living room, "Wait a second…" Jack looked around with a squint.

Dan, being a smartass and still on Jack's shoulder, "Not goin anywere."

Jack ignores him and dumps him down on a couch. He's still focused on the room, "Ambush."

"Wha?" From nowhere, three dark forms emerge and come flying out of the dark, "ahhell!" Body relaxed, mind dulled, Dan is lagging severely; he starts fishing around in his pockets for his brass knuckles.

In a trained motion, Jack grabs them out of the air, "Better luck next time girls, but nice try!" He drops the now giggling figures down and turns on a light.

On the couch, Dan is blinking rapidly and squinting in the sudden light. He's surprised and trying to sober up with his one hand in his pocket and the other with a brass knuckle on, but off by one, his pinkie finger was hanging out like a polite tea drinker.

Jack laughs first at his confused little pal, Dan joins in once he figures out what's actually going on, then the girls begin to giggle and chuckle at their goofy new visitor.

"Dan, these are the girls."

"I rmembr you guys. Don think I got the full intreduction though."

Jack puts his hand on a shorter girl who is bouncing and smiling with little cares in the word. Her dark medium length brown hair seemed to have no cares in the world either, "This is Isabella, or Izzy, or Bell, what ever you want."

Her smile stretched a little further and that troublemaker's glint shined a little brighter, "You taste really good Mr. Uncle Dan."

He smiles and nods, even in his current state, his eidetic memory recalled this little firecracker as the one that had latched herself onto his neck for a little snack, "Why thank you."

Their surrogate father's hand moves from Izzy to the tallest of the girls' heads. She has darker mocha colored skin and long black hair. She wears a tough face and is standing with her arms crossed, "This is Hanna or Hanners."

Dan remembered keeping her at bay with a pocket crossbow, "Hanna Banana."


	42. Team Ragamuffin 41

Jack motioned for Dan to stop before it was too late. It already was. Hanna slugged Dan in the face, hard.

Lights swam in front of him. Vampires hit like freight trucks, even the little ones. That might be a concussion? He'd had concussions before. The being drunk and high made it hard to tell. Blood dribbled out of his nose. Concussions were not fun with the third eye.

Jack had little sympathy for him, "Sorry dude she doesn't like the 'B' word."

"How bou' Hanna bandana?" He's taken the bandana off his head and is holding it to his nose.

Hanna spoke curtly, but not angrily, "Fine, but no banana."

"I'm tagin you da Friday nighs, Hanna. Form needsa liddle work doe."

"Not yet your not! Give it a couple more months." Jack, the ever proud and slightly inappropriate father, "Okay, last but not least is…Oh, what the hell."

Dan slurred, "I dun wanna git hid agin." through bloody nose and liquor.

"Ah there you are! That one behind you." Craning around uncoordinatedly on the sofa, Dan sees the third girl behind him.

She has short blonde hair and is hidden in an oversized coat. Softly she stutters out, "He...Hello Mr. Dapper Un...Uncle Dan."

"That is Esme."

Though he had never heard that name, time spent in Jack's mind told him that 'Esme' was a special title, "Hey dere Brighd Eyes."

She glances at his face, "Um… Mr. Dapper Uncle Dan Sir?" Goodness what a cutie, "You got something on your face."

"Whu?" Dan gropes his face around the bandana, but feels nothing.

A soft chuckle from Esme, "No, I mean someone drew on your face," She holds up a mirror.

Jack's handiwork is revealed, and the laughter the girls had been suppressing this entire time, bubbled out, "Huh! No wunner I look sodabber!" He turns back around, "Youdo dis 'Jack'ass?"

Jack drops the smile, "Hey, my daughters are here..."

"Zorry, zorry. Youdo diz 'Jack'_butt_?"

With all seriousness, "I will let Izzy answer this. Izzy did I do this?"

She was all too eager to answer, "HELL YEAH YOU DID THAT SHIT!"

The serious act drops, it's all fatherly pride now, "See, I did do it. And, dude, they're _my_ daughters, of course they swear." Jack and hyper Izzy high five.


	43. Team Ragamuffin 42

Dan sat laughing on the couch. All of this was just too much in his current state. All three of the girls were standing around their surrogate father now as he addressed them, "Now, I bet you girls are hungry huh?"

"YES!"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Well food is..." For half a second Dan's heart stood suspended between beats. It was a very sobering effect, "in the fridge."

The girls run off to the kitchen and Jack hears his friend's quickened heart beat, "I wouldn't them feed on ya. Not after today." He plops down beside Dan.

"Dey loo'good, Jack."

"Yeah, they do...Take after their old man."

"I nodiced." He removes the bandana from his face. The bleeding has mostly stopped.

Jack chuckles again, "Sorry dude, but I told you, they hit hard."

"Didn know they were gonna hi'me. Ya gotta bathroom in thiswanky place?"

"Down the hall to the right."

Dan gave a thumbs up and fumbled down the hall and to the right. A few minutes later, he reappears with no blood and less sharpie on his face. He collapses back down on the couch, "So, ya dezided you're gonna stay awhile?"

"Huh? Where am I going?"

"Thoughd you were jus pazzing through when we firs met. Gotta fancy apartmen now, an some rugrats. Youra family man now."

"Hah! I haven't been a Nomad for seven years now. Nah, man, I'm going to stay right here for as long as I can..." Jack looks content, like he's found a place he'd been missing, or maybe just never had.

"Stinkin vampires… Movin'in… Ruinin the neighborhood."

Jack bops Dan on the back of the head, "Dirty hippies all around."

This dirty hippy was glad this stinking vampire was going to stick around. He knew a lot of faces. Like, a LOT of faces. An eidetic memory burned each one into his mind, but not many of those faces were friends. Jack was the first person he could truly consider a close friend, the first person, in fact, that he'd openly shared his third eye with.

His close friend pulled him out of his drunken reverie, "But we're gonna have to toughen you up if you're gonna roll with me."

"Seriouzly, I kin takare of myself. Maybe I can'turn into smoke n' throw unsuspekin detectives through tha air, but I kin hold my own."

"You're as hard as a kitten..."

Right NOW maybe…" Dan is slowing down again, "Yes…definitely." He starts to make purring noises and lays his head on Jack's lap, all three eyes closed. In not time the purrs have become snores.

Jack smiles and gives a soft laugh, "Well that was fun."

Standing up slowly so as not to disturb his guest, he was pretty sure a collapsing building wouldn't wake the drunk up though, he put the girls to bed before coving Dan with a blanket that was mostly for looks in an apartment full of dead people.

The sky was getting grey, "Good night hippie." Jack sinks into the floor to sleep.


	44. Team Ragamuffin 43

Dan woke up to a fuzzy hangover and a serious case of the munchies. The apartment was completely dark, yet the clocks read a little after 4 p.m. He feels his way to the bathroom first, then the kitchen.

While taking care of business, he hears a phone ringing back out in the living room, "Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" He stumbles around the dark unfamiliar apartment with a hand to his head and exposed eye, "Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm coming. I'm coming! Shhhhhhhhh!"

The cellphone is finally found. The name on the screen reads 'Unknown'.

"Good morning, Unknown, this is the Jack residence."

"Who the Fuck are you?" A very pissed off voice growls at the other side.

"I happen to be a very hung-over private eye. Who do you think YOU are with that attitude? I could have not answered at all, Mr. Unknown."

A hand slips the phone out of Dan's hands, "Sorry sir. What? No, don't worry about that fool." It was Jack. he hissed at Dan, "You're lucky to be alive."

"You don't think I don't know that sunshine?"

"Dan, shut up. I'm on the phone." He turns his attention back to the cell, "No sir, you don't need to kill him. Yes, I understand. It won't happen again. Thank you sir. See you soon."


	45. Team Ragamuffin 44

Jack was finishing up on the phone as Dan shuffled back to the kitchen. He could hear the fridge door open and a disappointed hung-over man, "I don't know what I was expecting…"

Jack knew exactly what his friend had been greeted with, blood, "You have no idea what could have just done." He couldn't stay mad at the hippy though.

"I am hungry, hung-over, and Unknown is a rude dude. I cannot be held responsible for my actions right now."

"Yes, _until_ you piss that guy off. You're lucky I took the phone. Come on lets go get you some food and coffee..." He gave another look. This one said 'we are going to need it'.

Dan grabbed the only thing he could, which was some water from the tap. He didn't even bother with a glass, "What's going down? Hey wait...it's daytime."

Jack looked at the tinted and heavily shaded windows, "Yeah, well you can grab something and come back. I need to make a few more calls."

"Deal, I got nothing better planned." He goes to leave, but stops himself right exiting, "You got a bandana or something I could borrow?" Both, comfortable with his third eye, they had forgotten it was hanging out. Right now it was closed, and just looked like a big seam across Dan's forehead with dirty blond wavy bedhead framing it. His bandana from last night was still lying on the couch looking a little bloody.

"Hold on."

"That's the second one you guys have mangled. I'm gonna start keeping track." He playfully jabs as his host walks down the hall.

Jack comes back with a tie-dye floral patterned bandana, "Here, this was all I could find." He's trying not to laugh out loud, "It's the girls'."

"Sweet." He binds it around the line that is his closed eye with no qualms. Perhaps a bit lovingly even. Dan looks even more like some hippy from the 60's now, "I'll be back a little later." And out the door he went.


	46. Team Ragamuffin 45

The sun has set over the windy city, and there's a knock at the door.

"Hello?" The apartment door cracks open to the dark frizzy mane of Izzy's hair.

It was Dan. He looked like he was feeling much better now that he had grabbed a change of clothes, some food, and coffee. The floral bandana was still wrapped around his forehead, "Good evening milady. Is your father home?"

"OH! Flower Dan!"

She slams the door with youthful vigor and yelling can be heard from the other side.

Dan lounged against the opposite side of the hall to wait.

"DAD! There's a hippy at the door!"

"Is it Dan?!"

"Yes, but you said never let strangers in!"

"Honey, you know Dan... " You could hear and picture the sigh Jack was giving right then.

"But he is STRANGE!"

There is laughing now from both sides the door, Jack and Dan.

He appears suddenly from inside his apartment, "Come on Dan, we're late for our date."

Dan threads his arm through Jack's as they head back down the hall. This was a change from Jack's usual pace, he like it, "Where you taking me stud?"

Jack looks at Dan, he was not going to like this at all, "Well, I got a Job from the boss…"

"Jobs usually come from those types of people."

"…and where we are going is a secret." Man, Dan was going to hate him.

"A secret!" Dan was in a great mood. He was going out with a friend, last night had been a blast, he didn't need much of a reason beyond that, "You sure know how to treat a guy, Cracker Jack. I just hope it's not karaoke or dancing. I'm tone deaf with no sense of rhythm."

They were down in the street now, and a familiar black limo had just pulled up, "After you." Jack gestures after he opens the door.

Dan gives a playful look back at Jack as he slips in, "Things just keep getting better. Seriously, should I have dressed up a bit more?" He didn't really have anything nicer than a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that weren't too torn or stained, but it was the thought that counted, right?

In the limo, Dan noticed a 30's something man with blonde hair and a disinterested look on his face wearing a spiffy suit that would have looked spiffier back during WWII. He greats Dan with the most unimpressed German accent, "So, zis iz zee hippie?"

"I'm ze hippie."

The man does not look amused, "Szought you had higher standards, Jack."

"Yeah, screw you too old man." Jack fired back when he got in the limo, "Dan, Gerhardt. Gerhardt, Dan."

The hippy extended a hand, "Nice to meet ya Poptart."

The doctor gives a look of icy condescension at the hand and doesn't do anything.

"Yeah, anyway," Jack lowers Dan's hand for him, "Dan, I need your help with this job."

"You got it." No hesitation.


	47. Team Ragamuffin 46

Jack was thankful Dan was so eager to help, but the poor guy still didn't have any of the details, "Apparently a new religion has popped up in the Barrens."

"Congratulations? I may have lived here all my life, but I'm still new to this whole vampire thing." Dan was under the assumption that Gerhardt was a vampire as well, the 'The Barrens' were lower class suburbs outside of Chicago city proper, suburbs and stuff along those lines. He didn't make it there often since he primarily walked everywhere, and that was at least two hours out by car.

"Yeah well apparently they believe that if you eat the heart of the 'holy undead' you gain power. I mean, who's stupid enough to eat a heart? Especially one of a vampire?"

Jack was flustered, so Dan was still a bit confused, "Vamps eating vamps or humans eating vamps? Either way it sounds pretty messed up. ESPECIALLY when they think YOU guys" He pointed at the two men sharing the limo, are 'The Holy Undead'. The holiest I've seen you, Jack Attack, is with some bullet holes in you."

"Hah yeah... by the way you owe me...No, they are humans."

"Now I'm starting to see where I might come into this. Gotta tell you, wasn't expecting cults on a date night."

"Yep, you're going to help us find them... and take them down." Jack was getting serious. Into his 'business' mindset, "They've been operating out of churches. We think we've finally tracked them down though, but just in case, I brought you along."

"That and consecrated ground right?"

The limo comes to a stop outside of a small shop, "That's just a myth, Dan." Jack gets out and starts walking to an unmarked storefront, Gerhardt stayed put, "Come on."

Dan skips out, trying to keep his sunny attitude from only minutes before. He walks in after his buddy, "Jack…this is not a church. Unless you worship at the temple of 'Freedom Armory'…" That was the name of the store. At least it was on a sign hanging behind the counter.

"Nope just a stop. We aren't going in there naked."

Wouldn't that give them a surprise though! I like that idea better. Besides, you have plenty of 'alternatives'." He was making a hint to the claws he'd seen Jack grow, the crossbow he had hidden, and probably a few other little surprises that he didn't know about.

Dan was a pacifist. He didn't like resolving to violence until it was unavoidable, or it was for sport, like boxing. Guns were one of the things on his list of '_things that are usually not good ever_', yet everyone always seemed to have one.

Jack addressed an older gentleman walking out of a back room from behind the counter, "Hey Michael! Got any specials on today?"

"Jack, my favorite customers what can I do for you?" He waves with a prosthetic hand.

"Just need some basic gear and something for the green horn over here!" He shakes with his left hand like an old friend.

"I'll see what I got." He disappears into the store's backrooms again.


	48. Team Ragamuffin 47

Jack pulled Dan aside as Michel headed in back. He could sense the man's apprehension, "Look Dan, just because I have alternatives doesn't mean they're always for the best... Look, humans are… difficult… you never know what they'll do and the Regent wants a message sent out that we don't take kindly to what they are doing..." He looks him deep in the eye, "Okay Dan?"

Dan looked levelly back at Jack, more stubborn than usual, " People aren't difficult, Jack. You were one once. You still are. Part of my job is understanding just how confusing people are." He relented, and broke eye contact, "Besides, your methods aren't too different from using a gun. I don't know who this Regent is, but I don't take kindly to people killing and eating each other either. Doesn't matter what species. If you think this is the best route, then I trust you."

Jack nods and Michael comes from in back sounding like he's arguing with some one, "I don't care what you say, Asmo, I'm not doing it."

The older gentleman lays down two black tactical armored vests, a shotgun, and two pistols.

One of the vests is thrown to Dan while Jack inspects the guns, "They clean, Michael?" The hot stare the store owner makes Jack go sheepish, "Yeah, I know, of course they are." Jack slips the gear on and picks up the shotgun and one of the pistols, "need help over there Dan?"

The pacifist is still holding the vest. He had just told Jack he trusted him, but he really wasn't sure what to expect anymore, "I don't know if it's really 'my style'." He looks over with a confused and pleading face, "Come on man, How bad is this really gonna be? I thought I was just finding them."

"Look, it's Just armor." Jack says taking it from him, "It's just incase they're armed as well."

"We all have arms, Jack" Dan holds his up, barbed wire tattoos exposed, trying to be smart, but just coming off as a small child stalling while getting ready for school.

Ignoring him, Jack helps Dan slide into the armor and tightens it, "Yeah, well Dan, I can take bullets, but can you? Trust me, It's not fun to be shot." He thumps the chest to make sure everything is in place.

Dan's smile falters, "I can imagine. Now who's this Reagent? The equivalent of an important vampire political figure?"

"Think Duke. Apparently one of these cultists' sacrifices was a friend of his. So yeah, they really got put on the shit list."

"You guys are so dramatic…" This was feeling more like mercenary work to Dan, rather than detective work.

"More like _thorough._" Jack holds out the other pistol, "Now, you need to take this as well."

"Do I have to? I've never even held a gun, and I've got the armor."

"Do you want to be honorable and dead... or fight dirty and live?"

"I want everyone to get along." He grudgingly takes the gun so he and Jack can continue to get along.

"Yes, we all do... but that's not the way the world works, Dan-o."


	49. Team Ragamuffin 48

Dan mumbled to himself, defeated, "Bunch of kids… Pointing guns at each other… Constantly bickering."

He was overheard, "Dan, I think you're the youngest here..."

"**But** the most mature. Come on." It took him a minute, but the detective eventually finds the holster and tucks the gun away.

"Whatever you say Dan-o. See ya Michael." Jack follows Dan out.

The sarcasm is thick in the other man's voice, "Yep. Thanks for the sweet gear, Mickey."

Michael was waving them goodbye, "Good kids, but god damn are they dumb, am I right? Yeah I agree." He was talking to no one over his left shoulder. What an odd old man, Dan liked him anyway.

He still got a smack up side the head from Jack, "Don't be an ass."

Outside the store now, limo still running, Dan decided to cheer back up for his own sake, "Where we off to now?"

"Church." Jack cocked the shotgun.

"You waited all day to do that, didn't you?"

"...Yes."

An hour later, they pull up to a small church in the middle of a large empty plot of land. The limo pulled away the moment they stepped out. No goodbye from Gerhardt.

"Ready Danny Boy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, anything you want me looking for specifically?"

"Well, we are looking for what the hell they were trying to accomplish and how the hell they were getting their hands on the other Vamps." Jack's voice grew softer the closer they got to the front door. There were still a few lights on, "Sounds like no one's home, but let's knock just in case." He grins and brings the shotgun to bear.

"Hold up there cowboy." Dan weighed the shotgun barrel down and touched the door. With his third eye open, he could now see anyone who'd gone in or out of it, "Looks like we may be interrupting a little service. There's about twenty-one people in there. All of them showing up within the last three hours. Maybe we should come back later and poke around when they're gone? Answer some questions with some good ole detective work?" Dan was mildly hopeful Jack would agree, but knew it wasn't in the man's nature.

"Hell no, Dan, we do this my way... Knock Knock!" Jack kicks the doors in, "Hey Lucy! I'm Home!" He rushes in, "Um…Dan?

He peeks his head in

The shotgun was being used to motion around the room, "Where the hell are all the people?"


	50. Team Ragamuffin 49

The place was empty.

Dan walked in, "Just because they didn't go out the front door doesn't mean they didn't leave." He started to creep around the building in his flip-flops, checking all the exits to see if anyone had gone out in the past three hours. They hadn't, "They're here somewhere…"

"Hey, Come check this out three eye's."

"Whatchya got?"

Jack was standing over by the alter, "Blood." He was still scanning around, on edge, "You want to come here and do that magic you do?"

Dan dipped a tentative finger in the substance. He grimaces. Bodily fluids were touchy things for his psychometry. Bodily fluids were once part of a person, emotions, thoughts, and convolutions that weren't there like they should have been. It just became 'dead matter' once it left the body, "It's vampire, I think? It's not like normal blood anyway. It's pretty old."

Because of his psychometry, Dan missed it, but Jack heard the click loud and clear, "SHIT!" He pushed Dan back...hard.

Jack was gone, and a hole was in his place. It appeared they had been standing on a trap door.

Dan scrambled up from his back and looked over the edge. He couldn't see the bottom, but he could hear gunshots and echoes of fighting and yelling coming form below, "Fuck you! Get your hands off me! I'll kill all you shits! No! Let go meat sack!"

"Oh hell." He couldn't leave Jack down there. Dan was bracing himself to jump in before he noticed some footprints disappearing behind a tapestry across the dusty church floorboards, "What do we have here?"

It was a stairwell spiraling down.

"I'm coming Jack Attack. Just hang on." He started descending as quickly as possible keeping his eyes peeled as best as someone unaccustomed to firearms and tactical inexperienced can be. Bar fights and boxing were one thing, this was another. All he had were his wits. Luckily, he had plenty of those. The echoing sound of his flip-flops slapping against his feet followed him down.

Near the bottom, he started to hear faint voices. Dan slowed down to listen, "But brother, he took out six of our brothers and sisters. His not one of the holy, surely."

Another, heavier, voice, "Worry not dear brother all will be well. Their sacrifices will not be in vain. He is the last one."

The detective deduced they were guards. He was just out of sight around the corner at the bottom of the stairs now. He stole a glance in the middle of their conversation. They looked like normal enough people. They were wearing street clothes with simple robes pulled over. The bigger one though, he seemed _tainted_ somehow. Dan wasn't sure how, but that guy made him just a little uneasy.


	51. Team Ragamuffin 50

Dan had a plan. He crept back up the stairs a ways and slipped off the vest and gun. He'd be back for them in a sec if this went well. With a fake shout of surprise, he started tumbling down the stairs until he landed in a heap at the bottom.

Both the guards respond and rush over to him, "What the heck?!", "Huh!"

He was going for the 'vagrant alcoholic looking for a place to spend the night after a heavy day on the bottle'. Sure there was no smell, but he had the element of surprise, didn't he? Dan started acting," 'Ello boyz. Cun I gi' a han?" He'd have to take them both out at the same time if this was going to work; not to mention quietly. His third eye might have to try something new to pull this off.

"Hey, what are you doing here!?" The smaller man said, reaching down. He had been the first over.

Dan grasps the hand and immediately starts diving into memories. He was looking for one of sleep and fatigue, and easy enough thing to find. No time for answers. He could do that once he had Jack back safe and sound.

Concentrating and talking was exceptionally difficult. It made his fake stupor even more believable, "I...waz lookin bou... ubou...gonna gi some zzzzz...you fella's?" There it was, now to make it more than a memory. Dan started filling the man's mind with the recollection.

If this worked like the psychic hoped, the memory might become the man's reality.

"Hey…what's going on? I ...I... feel tired." The man went out like a light.

Look, it worked! Dan didn't break character though. He continued the charade, "Loos li' da lil guy needd sum tooooo?" He pretends to stagger up with great effort, "Ther's sm stares up thre. Ya no dat sunny? Needa be carefll!" A vague gesture behind to the stairs worked as a cue to fall into the second guard with self-impaired motor functions. The moment he had contact, Dan went sharply to work on another sleeping memory.

This entire plan was inspired from the hazy memories of less than twenty-four hours ago. What he was doing was just a simpler version of what he'd had done to Jack only, except using their own memories to make them feel and react a certain way. Much safer, and more effective to a point, than using his own.

Finding a memory of sleeping was easy, but there were parts of this man's mind that didn't want to be blanketed in it though. It was like they kept kicking off the covers. He couldn't be fighting back, could he? It could be that Dan just wasn't practiced at this yet. He _rarely_ manipulated others' minds. He gave it a bit more. Just in case, he let his hand drop a bit closer to the brass knuckles in his pocket.

The larger man was still resisting, and something was definitely off about him. Okay, Dan was doing this the easy way. The act was dropped, " Sorry big guy. Here to pick my kid up from daycare and you're in the way." The guard was already confused and now surprised. He was just starting to react when Dan's elbow smashed into the side of his face and knocked him out.

Standing over the two unconscious bodies, Dan dusted his hands and went back to get the vest and gun. It took him a second to figure out how they went on again, but his crystal clear memory of Jack putting it on guided the way. Before moving on, he rooted through the memories of the guards to see what was on the other side of the door, or what was going on in general.


	52. Team Ragamuffin 51

From their minds, Dan plucked the route to the 'ceremony' room through the small maze of tunnels easily enough. He also skimmed that they were planning to sacrifice Jack to fuel their twisted religious beliefs. He even got all the names and faces of the attendees. There weren't many. There would be no blending in. From the larger gentleman, he tasted the sharp iron and copper memory of drinking blood; vampire blood. Had that twisted him somehow? It didn't matter now. Dan had as much information that he had time for. He opened the now unguarded door and started rushing to the room where he feared he might loose a friend. His eidetic memory kept the route positioned perfectly in his head.

He stopped just outside the room, pushing back the sinking feeling. Chanting could be heard, and, periodically over it, swearing.

Under his breath, "Good to hear you're still kicking, Jack Attack." Dan took a deep breath. He had all the names and faces of everyone in that room, knew exactly what they were doing, who the leader was, the guards on Jack, the layout of the room. All this information did him nothing right now, and it was terrifying. Slowly, and unwillingly, Dan drew out the gun.

From the other side of the door, "And with this sacrifice…"

The words trigger the memories of the guards, of other vampires being mercilessly slaughtered. Dan couldn't help envision Jack in each of those scenarios.

In a frenzy, the man threw the door open and shouted something unintelligible. He couldn't think now; that was a friend in there. There were people in front of him; the shot was blocked, not to mention he'd never touched a gun before this in his life. Everyone turned in mild surprise to see a five foot four inch man in baggy jeans, a bulletproof vest, and a tie-dyed floral bandana waving a gun at them. The trigger didn't seem to want to be pulled.

Jack yelled from across the room, "The safety you dumbass!"

Dan looked down at the gun, searching for a button, or something that said safety, "Evening folks. Sorry to interrupt the show. Just having some technical difficulties here...Just hold on a moment." The whole time, he cased the place as he fumbled, "You know, they should really label these. They are NOT user friendly. They aren't friendly to anyone in fact!"

The man running the show turned back around to Jack, chained between two supports and looking beat to hell with a broken arm and leg, covered in blood, to finish what he started. Clearly, he thought this new fool was not a threat.

"DAN! HURRY UP!"

"I'M COMING!" He forgot about the gun for the time being and charged forward. His small boxer's build bulled through the small throng of followers. Leaping onto the small 'stage' he used the gun to instead pistol whip the 'father'.

Jack was thoroughly beaten up, but glad to see Dan, "You dumbass, click the red button."

Dan was glad to see Jack alive too, or living dead, whatever you wanted to call it, "You never press the red button! Oh Hell..."

Two more guards are now advancing on the intruder who just struck their leader.


	53. Team Ragamuffin 52

"Kill that man!" The man yells as the mass closes in. He seems to be completely unbothered by the fact that Dan had just beat him over the head with a gun.

"PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON!"

Dan fumbles again for the safety. Got it this time. The barrel was raised to the leader's head, "Everyone freeze, or Father Jason Smith will be the sacrifice tonight." He hoped the name drop had worked, he hoped it was intimidating enough.

Still unimpressed, the Father backhands Dan out of the way and to the ground. He could taste blood on the way down. Then, in one swift motion, impaled Jack in the heart.

Jack goes wide-eyed and chokes for a few seconds before slumping forward against his bonds.

"JACK!" The gun went off. Dan didn't aim, he couldn't, his emotions blinding. All he could do was lift the gun and pull. Everyone and everything in the room was beginning to close in on him.

The sound was deafening, but useless. Father Smith merely shrugged off the wound to his shoulder. Just like he'd shrugged off everything else, "Pathetic." He looked down at Dan, turning away from Jack with the knife buried in his chest, "Couldn't even save your friend. And this, my children, is why we must become stronger!" He turns to the his followers now, "To protect the flock from these devils and demons! We will become the shepherds of the New World!"

*Dan chucked the pointless metal as hard as he can at the Father and jumped back to his feet, "I'm stronger than I look."

With no time for knuckles, he went for a straight kidney shot. The plan now was to try and get him low enough for a sleeper hold, or to use psychometry, though he wasn't sure how well that would work against this man. All he could really think is that he needed to help Jack.

The Father laughed and turned back around, "Still too weak." He shoves Dan back and roughly pulls up Jack's lifeless head, "Your friend put up a better fight. And now look at him. Dead!"

"NO!" A cry of denial for his loss, and shout of refusal to give up. Dan threw himself at the man again; twice as hard this time, his will burning.

Everyone in the crowd had stopped moving.

Dan and the Father ended in a pile on the ground. He may have been stronger, but Dan had the grappling experience. Using every last ounce of his strength Dan managed to wrap himself behind and around the man, he was evil, but he still couldn't bring his muscles to end Father Jason Smith's life.

Instead, Dan cracked his third eye open; wanting to share the torrent of emotions he was currently experiencing. He started looking for a memory, not of sleep this time, but memories of shame, regret, sorrow, self-loathing, anguish, and hopelessness. We all had held those thoughts in our mind at some point in our lives.

No, it was too much. He couldn't focus, not on that much, not with his limited skill. His own emotions clouded his mind, and kept his third eye from seeing what he wanted it to. He only saw the man's memories that corresponded with his own emotions thus fueling them. Mental turmoil and uncontrolled emotions were a psychic's downfall, Dan knew this; he also knew he was on the edge of this.


	54. Team Ragamuffin 53

Dan's third eye was still open to the Father's mind. He was fighting back all the time, his disdain, hatred, and self-righteousness never wavering. He had killed Jack, didn't regret a single action, and was going to kill Dan.

Dan let out a choked sob and twisted the man's neck to a point of no return. Immediately, his mind went dark. He was left clutching a lifeless piece of flesh, with history, but no memories or thoughts, no feelings, but if he went back far enough he could see that there had been. In disgust, he untangled himself from the body and slammed his third eye closed. It was too late though. He could still feel his connection to the man as he'd died.

Bile rose within him. No time. No. Jack was still suspended behind him.

He was vaguely aware of the crowd around them beginning to move again. Dan forced himself to touch Father James Smith's body once more and take the keys. He gently lowered Jack's body from its restraints, Third eye still shut off from the world. He couldn't bear to touch another body that had once held life and memories, especially not Jacks, but it was Jack. The room was silent.

Dan pulled the knife from Jack's chest and tossed it violently aside. Tears streamed down his face openly now, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He wasn't even sure whom he was apologizing to. Was it to James for taking his life? To Jack for letting him?

"Hey easy there Danny." The voice was a weak cough, "Who the hell made you cry? I'll fuck em up..."

The congregation was dead silent, but in the distance, a commotion could be heard getting closer. They are beginning feel unease now with their leader gone.

A jolt of panic and shock come from hearing Jack's voice. Dan was stunned. He was also sickened by how he couldn't help but think that killing the Father had somehow been worth it now that Jack was alive, "Jack?!" The bile that threatened before succeeded this time. He threw up off to the side.

With a labored smile, "In the flesh." He then noticed the body only a few feet away, and the smile falters, "Dan, did you do this?"

"Yeah..."

The room was emptying out quickly now. Screaming and gunfire were coming form outside the door and down the tunnels.

Jack gave a humorless laugh, "Welp, looks like back-up came."

Dan is wincing at every shot fired off.

Jack notices the shell shock, "Hey man, are you okay?"

He wasn't, his heart had been crushed and revived too many times today. He was defeated, "I can give you names and faces of anyone that gets away..." He took the attention off himself, and back to his friend, "How're you? You look like you've been through a meat grinder. What'll the girls think?"


	55. Team Ragamuffin 54

He ignored Dan, he knew what Dan was trying to do, "It never gets easier... the killing I mean..." Jack could care less about himself right now, "But you had to do it."

"That's what I'll keep telling myself for the rest of my life. I killed a part of myself, Jack."

The wounded man didn't say anything, just starts to lift himself up, "I'm gonna try something, Dan."

"Stop moving man, let me help. Shit."

Jack draped his arms around Dan in a hug, focusing on a happy memory, "Look, the way to beat this, is to have something to fight for."

Jack said some corny stuff, but God damn it if it wasn't true, "It was fighting for something that go me into this mess." Slowly and tentatively, the third eye opened. The memory was beautiful though; a simple one of Jack and the girls just hanging out watching T.V. That got Dan to smile, "Now, let me help you."

"Yeah…kind of can't move. Healing is a bitch."

An half-hearted laugh, "Ha, what can't you do Jack Attack?"

"Cook... I can't cook."

Images of the things Jack has attempted to cook enter through the still open third eye. They don't look too successful.

Dan's laugh has a little more life in it this time, "You and me both."

"See all you need in life is a cause and a smile." He proves it with his own, "Now help me up, I can't walk..."

"Always had a smile," Dan hauled Jack up as gingerly as possible with an arm over his shoulder, "Never found that cause though."

"Hell, do it for me and the girls. Remember, you're Uncle Dan. You're apart of this screwed up family as much as we are."

They shuffled towards the door and fading gunshots.

"I think I could do that."

"Welcome to the family. Now let's go home."


	56. Team Ragamuffin 55

It was one of those perfect fall nights, the kind that came right before school started. Not that the three thirteen-year-old vampire girls standing in an empty out of the way lot would be attending school.

They could still learn a thing or two from their dad, "Time to teach you girls how to ride a bike! Right Dan?"

The surrogate uncle's cheesy smile stayed plastered on his face as Jack wheeled the purple Schwinn over. When they were side by side, he leaned in and a not so secretly whispered, "Hey, Jack…I kinda don't know how to ride a bike myself." Dan leaned back out and spoke a bit louder and more enthusiastically than normal, still smiling, "I'll be moral support! The cheerleader!" He did his best 'I'm dating the lead quarterback' pose, "You can do it!"

Jack was a little stunned. He was _dead_, and he knew how to ride a bike. According to his thoughts, this was something that needed changing. Besides, he didn't want to see Dan in a cheerleader's outfit, "Nope, you're gonna learn too."

"Why? Really?"

"Cause, Danny boy, we all have to at sometime."

Dan shook his flip-flops for effect, "I've been doing just fine on my own two feet."

With that look he reserved for his bumbling friend, "Dan, I out run you."

"You have freaky vampire speed, and two inches on me in height." Dan defended quickly and matter-of-factly, but weakly. In truth, the detective was never in much of a hurry either.

This did nothing to sway this evening's mentor, "I had to throw you to catch a dog... Do I have to do that again? Throw you everywhere we go?"

The vampire had an odd patronizing point, but Dan continued the banter anyway. A mild streak of stubbornness ran through it as well. Besides never having the opportunity to, learning how to ride a bike just always seemed like a bit too much trouble, "We totally would have caught that dog without me sailing through the air. It just would have taken a bit longer. You're acting like learning to ride a bike is life or death."

"Because it is Dan…It…Is!"

"This is you threatening my life right now if I don't get on the bike. Isn't it?"

"Not threatening. More like a promise of punches." They both knew Jack would never hurt Dan…too badly. They also knew that Dan was getting on that bike eventually, whether he liked it or not, "I have my secret weapon here with me too."

This was the last fact they were both aware of.

"I can take some hits, but please not that!"

"Girls?"

Hanna, Izzy, and Esme had all snuck behind their dad and were now giving incredibly convincing puppy dog eyes. Dan sighed dramatically, "I'm getting on the bike..."

In chorus from the girls, "We love you Uncle Dan!" They gave him a group hug before he climbed aboard the bicycle's maiden voyage.

Dan scooped them all up. Even though he was leaning backwards to do it, their tiptoes still stayed on the ground. His arms barely managed the circumference around the three of them. They were big now, but even at 5'4", Dan would always remain taller than the girls, since their undead bodies would never age, "Yeah yeah, love you goofballs too. Now, watch a pro."

Jack whispered to the girls after they rejoined him, "…Crash and fail."

"I heard that! Just remember, you're the one making me do this, so if I fail...you fail!" With that, he straddled the bike. It was the perfect height.

Trying to contain his laughter, Jack called out, "Looks like a perfect fit for you, Dan."

"Yeah, not too bad!"

Before departure, the girls gave their words of encouragement. It was all fun and games, but there was an honest moment of suspense when Dan lifted his flip-flops off the ground and placed them on the pedals. The beginning was a little wobbly, but he quickly found his stride.

He started to pedal faster and pull wider turns, "What did I tell you?! A pro!" He boasted, and looked back at his audience, whose eyes had widened.

"Uncle Dan!" Yelled Hanna.

"L...Look out!" Esme squeaked out shortly after.

Dan turned back around just in time to swerve out of the way of some trash bins. His knee still caught the edge of one, overturning it and throwing him off balance. Garbage spilled everywhere. Now he careened forward through the detritus with none of the control he'd had before. Fortunately, Gerhardt's just arrived limo was kind enough to stop him.

'WHUMP'

Dan disappeared over the hood, and the bike fell over sadly without it's pilot.

A collective "Oooooooooooooooooooooooo!" went up from the crowd.

Jack didn't join in. He was too busy curled on the ground shaking with laughter.

Dan hauled himself over the edge of the car, talking to no one in particular, "I STILL get thrown through the air."

The girls rushed over.

"U…Uncle Dan, are you okay?" Esme put a comforting hand on his back.

"Just a few scratches and bruises. Nothing I haven't had before, and nothing Jack hasn't done worse to me."

"Are you sure? That was a big fall." She continued to question.

Dan brushed himself off, "Just showing you how NOT to do it, Bright Eyes."

Izzy made it over next and squeezed him furiously, burying her head in his chest, "Uncle Dan..." Her voice was muffled against his body and shook slightly. Her grip tightened.

"What is, Firecracker? It's okay. I'm fine. Really." Nothing was more serious than a little vampire girl trying to cry tears her body didn't have.

She looked up at him with stars in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. What Dan had thought to be sobs was actually silent laughter, "That was awesome! Can you do it again?"

The man's face was priceless, "I don't know. Should we ask Doc?" He rubs the lump forming on his head, relieved he hadn't crashed into his third eye; "If we do, we should put a mattress over here, and get me a helmet...WHAT'S SO FUNNY JACK!?"

Jack had managed to make it halfway up, with help from a wall, still laughing his ass off.

Gerhardt finally made his entrance from the back door of the limo. He didn't look happy, but what was new?

"Evening, Doctor!" Dan had his winning grin on again; now complete with a toothpick he's fished out of his pocket to replace the one lost in the accident.

Jack finally made it over, hand on his stomach, and looked at the ding in the hood. It was unclear whether it had been the bike or Dan that did the denting, "Damn, Flower Power! How the hell you do this much damage?"

"Proof, that I'm less delicate than you think I am!"

Hanna looked over with a raised eyebrow. She was beginning to master her father's looks, "Sorry Uncle Dan, but no your not."

Her sisters nodded in solemn agreement.

"Well, not compared to you, Tiger." He tugged on her long dark hair pulled back in a braid. Dan called it her 'tail'.

"Now girls, Dan is tough." Jack says throwing an arm over his buddy's shoulder, "He's as tough as a newborn kitten."

Dan swung his arm back around Jack, "Yep, mama cat here has to clean me up and take care of me all the time."

"Um, Uncle Dan?" Esme interrupted quietly. She was tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes Bright Eyes?"

She pointed back to Gerhardt standing behind the limo, who interrupted with a politely terse, "Ahem."

Dan shifted to address the other vampire, "Doctor, out for an evening ride? Your driver needs to watch where he's going."

"Dude, he was parked." Jack interrupted

"Came out of nowhere, blindsided me. I think my neck hurts. I'll be calling my lawyer."

Gerhardt didn't care about the nonsense that was spewing from the hippie's mouth. He did, however, wait for him to finish before calmly replying in his pristine German accent, "Originally, I had stopped by to receive a payment from Jack, but now it appears you both owe me."

Dan saw the 'severity' of the incident, but refused to acknowledge it, "How 'bout I don't press any reckless driving charges, and we'll call her even?"

There was an unimpressed look from Gerhardt that told all of them; 'I will take it from your flesh if I must.'

Jack answered the hush, "No, he wants his money..."

"Take it out of my account." Anyone who knew the private eye and his financial situation understood that this was another joke.

Jack obviously picked up on the 'humor', "Your _empty_ bank account? Dan, I have some money tucked away. You know you owe me big time."

Dan actually knew how to fix this one, "How about WE call it even, since you forced me to ride the bike in the first place?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head"…Fine, it was worth it."


	57. Team Ragamuffin 56

Dan had just strolled into Jack's apartment right after sunset, "Hey Jack attack, I got a job. Could use an extra pair of eyes if you're up to it?"

The proposed extra pair of eyes that were Jack's got a far away look, "Wait, Dan, I got this..." His voice took on a deeper and huskier timbre, like that of a middle-aged man who spent his day smoking. "It was like any other day in the office. Dan was being his usual flirty self and business was slow. Then this dame walks in. She was a real looker, but you could tell something was wrong. She was talking about some family relic being stolen by some shady people." So far, Jack had failed to notice Dan's hand on his arm with psychometry active, "I could tell this was no ordinary job. Lucky for her, we weren't no ordinary guys…" He trailed off.

Jack's mind came back to the man in front of him, who was grinning from the envisioned scene he'd just witnessed, "Not quite Jack Attack. As much as I dig your corny as hell noir imagination, nice touch with the black and white by the way, the papers tell me a special little book was stolen from a local museum. Police are on it, but they've got nothing. Aren't too interested in it in the first place. The director of the museum gave me a call, still an attractive lady though, so you were on point there." He gave Jack a nudge, "I stopped by during the day and did my initial case of the place. How do you feel about higher education?"

"Dan, everything I learned I learned the hard way. By myself and on the streets."

"That's two of us, but it looks like we're going to college." He gave a knowing smile and clapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Still like my story better...So what's so important about this book?"

"Museum's got it written down as a prophetic journal from some dead French guy a bunch of years ago. It was gonna be in their new exhibit, until it went missing. I don't put much stock in stuff like that, but they're paying well, and, like I said, the museum director is a looker. Wound up a little tight, but still, a lovely lady."

Jack smirked, knowing his friend, "Hoping to unwind her Dan?"

"No, my relationship with her is completely professional...for now." Jack was right, he'd already flirted with her, "So, waddya say?"

Jack didn't need to think long, "I'm in."

"Excellent! Grab your sunscreen, cuz they don't have night classes. Wouldn't want to ruin that youthful complexion." He patted Jack's bloodless cheek.

"Dude wait up hold on!" He backed up a step, "I can't just go walking into the sun. Even in sunscreen. I can stand early morning and late evening, but even then it hurts. The sun's a tricky bitch."

"So you aren't invincible! Good! After debunking the stake and consecrated ground myths I was feeling like you we're getting over powered."

"Oh no, we're still total badasses," He defended his race's honor, "but fire and sun are not to be fucked with, or Nosferatu. Never screw with them." Jack shivered.

Dan felt there was a good story behind that Nosferatu comment, but that would have to be for later, "Okay, good to know. _I'll_ spend the day at school then. We can do some after hours prowling. See what I turn up. Better go catch some sleep then if I want to get learned tomorrow."

"Sweet, see you then Detective Dan."

He watched Dan turn right back around and out of the apartment. Whether her would actually sleep of not, Jack didn't know, but he expected to hear from his partner and pal the next evening.


	58. Team Ragamuffin 57

Jack had woken from his sleep of the dead at his usual time, and checked his phone for any messages from Dan. There had been none. Now he was sitting around waiting, "What the hell is taking that man so long?"

More time passed; nearly an hour. The girls were already with Pavel. Jack missed their company already.

Jack had been pacing. Dan was not a punctual guy, but this was pushing it, "I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't show up soon."

Another thirty minutes, and still nothing. Not so much as a text, call, or even a damn carrier pigeon. It was time to takes things into his own hands.

Jack pulled his phone back out for the hundredth time that night and punched some buttons, "Pick up the phone Dan, or so help me god…"

After many rings, the phone was finally answered. Load distorted music was coming out of the background, and Jack could hardly make out a damn thing, "Hello? Hello?! Dan? You got five seconds to tell me where you are or so help, I will beat you senseless!"

Over excess noise came a broken and nearly unintelligible, "Is that you Jack Attack?! Come on down and join the party? You're a night owl! Why didn't we ever go to college? This is great!"

Jack just sighed and hung up, he didn't need to hear anymore. He shot out a text, 'where are you? we have a job remember?', not expecting much of a reply.

He growled out, "Soooooo gonna hit him for this one."

Jack did some quick detective work of his own. Dan had told him the campus he would be at. The man was too lazy to go too far, so he had to still be in the vicinity. He hadn't quite heard everything Dan had said, but the jerk wouldn't leave the party? Fine, Jack was going to bring the party to its knees.


	59. Team Ragamuffin 58

Jack was prowling around campus. He had his senses heighted. Dan had his psychometry, but Jack had his hunter senses amped up to superhuman levels. It wasn't long until he felt heavy bass and heard college-aged revelry. He could smell the booze from down the block. It all came from a frat house just off the edge of campus. He dialed his senses back down to normal, "Gotcha."

A big punk acting like some hot bouncer guarded the front. He was doing an awful job of it. A few of his friends were lounging outside with him chit chatting and holding red plastic cups or cigarettes. Jack grinned viciously. He wanted very badly for him to put up some resistance so he could let off some steam.

Jack got his wish, "Sorry bud, but invite only." The college kid turned around and smiled at his friends now that there was a little guy to pick on.

" Look punk, let me in. I'm not in the mood." He pinched the bridge of his nose, but he still had that smile on.

"Nope, like I said invite on-" That was as far as he got.

The door broke inward, the self-proclaimed bouncer right after. Jack made his entrance seconds after, "_That_, is my invite!"

Jack looked around at the people nearby a few are startled, one looks a little angry, the majority are 'wooting' and raising their drinks at the uproar. None of them were Dan though, so Jack didn't care. He was on a mission.

Everyone got back to having a good time, accepting Jack's presence among them no problem. It was then that he realized it was not an invite only party. Other than that, it was pretty average. Music too loud to identify bumped through the house. Some people were dancing, others chatting, playing drinking games, making out, or already passed out. Smoke swirled through the hot close air.

Everyone else might have been having fun, but Jack sure wasn't, "DAN!"

It could have just been because they were both on the shorter end, but Jack couldn't see Dan anywhere in the immediate crowd.

He checked his phone before diving in. No reply yet. So he sent out another politely sarcastic text, 'Dear Dan, at party where are you?'

Jack grabbed the closest dude, "You! I'm look for a man this tall, looks like a hippy, and is super off beat."

"Uhhhhhhhh..." The kid didn't seem to know what this tough looking guy with a beat up jacket and big scar was talking about.

"Great… Where is the booze and weed at?"

He knew the answer to that one, "The kitchen. Calm down little guy. It's a party!" His friends seem to affirm that is indeed a party with their whoops and hollers.


	60. Team Ragamuffin 59

Jack walked in the kitchen full of people partying. Some poor soul was attempting the upside down chug challenge. There were some body shots, and a joint being passed around, but no Dan. He continued to squirm and dodge through the crowd of people on the first floor in his search for his missing partner, "I'm going to strangle his little neck with that bandana of his."

He turned his search upstairs, "DAN!"

Upstairs was just a bit calmer than the ground floor. Music still bumped against the floor, and it was full of people, but there was enough rom to actually think. A game room/lounge looked rather full of players and spectators for a match of beer pong, and doors to rooms lined the hallway, some open, others closed.

Jack prowled the hallway while giving Dan one last call. He listed for the stupid jingle. A muffled version of 'Tank' is picked up near the end of the hall. Jack followed it up to the closed door, and knocked politely, "Oh Danny boy…"

Startled and confused from behind the door, "Oh hell…little busy?"

Jack waited exactly two seconds, "Get your pants on we got a job, Dan!"

He replied, still confused, but less startled, "Job? What? You sure you don't want to join us?"

"Dan, I am serious!"

"I am too!"

Jack sighed. More to himself than the mook on the other side of the door, "Sorry Danny, but looks like we gotta do this my way..." He broke down his second door for the night.

Almost simultaneously sirens surround the house. These seem to kick Dan into gear more than the door being ripped from its hinges. The girl he's tangled up in the sheets with is also jolted into action. She grabbed them around her and ran. Dan finally catches himself. He's sitting on the bed completely naked except for his bandana a few hickies and a semi, "Why am _I_ freaking out? I'm not a minor."

"Dan you might have been sleeping with one..."

"No man, I checked. I may bat for anyone, but I'm no pedophile." He's strolling around the room getting dressed, not bothered in the slightest by the party that was rapidly being busted around them, "What're you doing here pal?"

That was the last straw; Jack turned around and put his fist through the wall, "THE FREAKING JOB, DAN!"

"Calm down, Jack Attack! That's some poor college kid's security deposit." He exited the room just as casually as he'd gotten dressed. The second floor was almost completely empty, "What's this damn job you're going on about?" Authoritative voices could start to be heard over the sound of panicked minors.

Jack could smell the alcohol on Dan, but he wasn't that wasted, "The job you needed help with? The job you had for the museum?!" His anger was barely contained.


	61. Team Ragamuffin 60

Dan's face didn't change from the slight smile he still carried. It told Jack that he had no idea what he was talking about, "You sure there? I think you may have been imagining things. I know some people there though. Museum director's a real looker. Kind of a tight ass though." He pulled out his perpetually empty wallet with his I.D.

Jack did the same. Of course his was a fake I.D., who would believe he was in his thirties in this body? But something was wrong here. Dan might have been bad with names not information, "Why were you at this party?"

"Uuuhhh," He dug deep, but he was genuinely confused as to why he was there. He'd meandered into parties before, so it didn't bother him too much. Besides, it was probably just the alcohol talking, "I was invited?" A police officer was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He's accompanied by what looks to be one of the school's staff, a woman.

The woman spoke first, "Not in much of a hurry, are we boys?" Her tone was that of a very peeved and disappointed parent.

The cop backed her up, "Can I see some I.D.s gentlemen?"

Dan handed his over, "Evening Gumball." Whether he knew the officer or it was the first time he'd met him, it was impossible to tell, but he already had a nickname.

Jack's arm went stiff as a board when he passed his off. He was panicking, what was _she _doing here? Maybe should wouldn't recognize him?

"…Jack?"

Shit.

"Jackie is that you?" The woman tried again.

Dan's attention floated over to the soap opera happening next to him. His memory of her is muddied by the fact that he had been drunk and high at the time, and was even a little tipsy now, and that is was an old memory of Jack's that had been twisted by the man's own emotions and time, but he thought he got it, "Is this...?"

Jack finally responded, "Hello, Angie, long time no see." He nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Jack's long lost sister turned to the cop, "I got these two officer, thank you."

He left to wrangle up any other stragglers, "See ya gumball. Angie! I have heard so much about you!" The customary hand was offered, "Name's Dan."

She shook it perfunctorily. From that, Dan and his eye saw that she was indeed Jack's sister, and that she was feeling a strange storm or emotions. Some form of anger, anxiety, relief, disbelief, and love were the immediates. He didn't dig any further.

She spun around and exited the house, "Come along boys, we need to talk."


	62. Team Ragamuffin 61

Jack grabbed Dan's arm, probably a bit tighter than he needed. Dan felt it was a mix between being annoyed with him, and the shock from running into his sister, whom he hadn't seen in a decade or more. The two followed his her out the door.

They followed silently behind her. When they were all a block or so away, she stopped and turned to face them. Jack wasn't making eye contact, so Dan decided to end the silence, "I can't help but sense the family tension." He got a kick in the shin for that.

Jack finally spoke, "Look Angie I..."

He was cut short by a surprise hug from Angie. She held him at arms length, "Where the hell have you been?! I was so worried about you!" She looked him over, "You look good, but what happened to you?" She traced the edge of the scar that spanned his face.

Jack was too stunned to say anything. Out of all the scenarios he was playing out in his head this was not one of them. He also had never envisioned Dan there.

"Isn't this a touching scene? Someone call hallmark. Can I get in on this?" He extended his arms out to join the hug

Before he could, Jack snapped out of whatever shock he was in, "Angie meet Dan... actually one second...Hey Dan?"

"Yes?" He was fully expecting some lash back from his smart-ass comment. He got it in the form of a fist to the gut.

"That's for earlier!"

Dan doubled over and slowly sank to the pavement. He wasn't expecting _that_ much.

"Dear god Jackie!" Angie went to help Dan up, "What the hell Jackie? What happened to the shy and gentle by that I knew growing up?"

Dan took the help and opened his third eye up one more time. He let his empathy guide him. He felt genuine concern and love for her brother. Beneath it was guilt. Angie felt like she was responsible for driving her brother away.

Jack looked at the fist that had just laid his friend on the ground, "He died Angie, he wasn't strong enough for the world..." He felt guilty. He wanted to tell her the truth.

"Thanks there, Angel." Dan dusted himself off from back on his feet, "Shy and quiet sure don't describe Jack Attack now-a-days, but he's a fine man. A true gentleman, when he's not rearranging his friend's internal organs." He knew the answer to his next question, but he wanted to pull some of the attention away from Jack. The 'died' comment was just a shade too true, "What brings you to a college party?"

"I teach here. The better question, is what are you doing here?"

"That old question again? Business. Right Jack?" Dan could use the back up, he still was inexplicably unsure of himself.


	63. Team Ragamuffin 62

Jack had noticed Dan struggling. He tried something. He placed his hand on Dan's head and focused on what Dan had told him earlier, "We're looking into missing things."

The cue was obvious; Dan opened up his eye and let in whatever memories and emotions Jack had to give. As they flowed into him, they seemed to fall into places of his memory that had been empty, or were already filled, the lights had just been turned off on them, "That is correct. A bit of missing history from the local museum."

"Oh really? Like what? I'm a bit of a history nut myself."

Jack gave Dan a look that asked, '_you okay now?_' In fact, his hand was still on Dan with his eye open. He could actually hear the words in his head.

He still looked a little confused about what had happened earlier, but was definitely more on track, "Yeah, you teach history right? It's some book of prophesies from a French guy whose been dead awhile. I love history myself." Dan smiled at his little joke about psychometry, "If you can't tell, I'm no history buff though." He threw in a wink, "I just find the stuff."

"The past doesn't interest everyone as equally, but yes, the journal of –" She gave a name that was at least three other names put together and foreign. It went in one of Dan's ears and out the other, and Jack couldn't make a lick of sense of it.

"I can see you really know your stuff." Dan flattered her since he knew she wasn't the culprit. Not with the leads he already had. His third eye had also helped.

"Well, that's about all I do know." She smiled at the compliment, "The exhibit hadn't opened yet when I took some of my students last week, and it is a rather obscure topic."

Jack had been watching the exchange. He finally started to pick up what was happening underneath the seeming business talk. He placed a strong grip on Dan's shoulder, "Now Dan... one question at a time. He gave a squeeze as a warning.

Of course Dan knew what Jack was getting at. He knew exactly what he was doing before Jack even started to figure it out. He was actually enjoying all the hands on contact from Jack. What might his sister think? Dan hadn't planned on seducing Angela, at least…he hadn't thought about it long. He wouldn't do that to Jack. It was just funny was all, pushing Jack's buttons, and everyone else's to boot. It was the way he was, and he couldn't help if. This was business though, "That's why I'm on campus. Hate to say it, but you and your students are pretty high on the list of suspects right now. You wouldn't mind getting me a roster of who all went with you that day, would you? We could all go out for a late night 'bite' to eat and catch up. It's been too long. Wouldn't you say?" He looked to both Jack and Angie.

"Of course, to both, but you don't think one my students did it do you?"

"Just have to check all the possibilities, Angel."

Jack squeezed a little harder, "Let's go Dan." His eye was practically twitching.

Dan thought he'd let Angie lead the way, "Where do you like to go after you've busted the chops on a frat house full of college kids?"

"There a late night cafe that caters to the sleepless collegiate masses. And that was a sorority party." She sighed as if this was not the first time she'd been dragged out so late, "Hence my involvement."

Dan couldn't help it, "Girls gone wild, eh?"

Jack gave Dan another smack over the back of his head. The little shit would know, he'd been there, "Come along Danny Boy."


	64. Team Ragamuffin 63

They followed Angela to a small four-door car and pile in. Jack sat in the front passenger seat next to his sister. Dan had the backseat to himself. The silence fell awkward and heavy.

Dan wouldn't stand for that. He kept trying to strike up a conversation between the two siblings. Though, fi they wanted to do that in private it was fine too. So he veered back to the case at hand. He did his best not to flirt too much. He wanted to respect Jack, but if Angie came on to him, he wasn't going to stop her. She was a free woman after all. A free and beautiful woman, whom it would be rude of him to turn down.

"What were you and your students going to see when you visited? Museum's gotta lot of good stuff."

"We went to see the Dark Ages exhibit, the Day's of Witch hunting, and the Inquisition."

"Neat stuff. You go to that museum often?"

"As much possible."

"How bout outside of the school? Any other favorite haunts? Besides midnight cafes and sorority parties." Dan was smiling again. He just couldn't help it. It was the way his conversational skills flowed.

"I like this local book store it's a bit out of the way but it carries some obscure books."

Jack started interrupting again, "Dan."

He was ignored, "Go there with anyone special? My detective skills couldn't help but notice you aren't engaged or married."

Jack tried again, "Dan?"

"I'm not seeing anyone currently. I'm only thirty, still plenty of life in me."

Her brother finally found a place to interject, "Angie, your not thirty."

"What?! Yes I am!"

"Angie, _I'm_ thirty. You're four years older than me."

"Shut up Jackie." She was blushing now, her cover blown.

"You don't look a day over twenty-four. I'd think you were a student at the college." Compared to her immortal brother, she did look good.

"Why thank you, Dan."

Jack looked between the two with a permanent look of, 'No!'


	65. Team Ragamuffin 64

The car came to a stop. It hadn't been a very long drive.

Jack tried once more to intercede, "Is this the place?"

"Yes it is."

Dan hopped out of the car and opened the door for Angie, "After you Ms. ... What is your last name? I don't believe Jack's ever told me your family's maiden name?"

"Dempsey." She was still blushing a little, but not out of embarrassment.

"Ms. Dempsey." Dan smiled with that ragamuffin charm. His eyes twinkled over at Jack exiting the vehicle, and they all enter the café.

It looked like a few of the kids from the party had escaped here as well. It was just a handful, enjoying pancakes, coffee, and laughs. Of course Dan recognized their faces. He looked like he could be puzzled for half a second, but it disappeared before it ever fully formed.

The trio took a booth. Dan ordered a glass of orange juice, "Anything for the Dempsey siblings?" It was a game now; finding out information about Jack and Angie without using his psychometry.

"Nothing for me. Ate before I left." Was Jack's response.

"I'll take a coffee, Chuck." She must come here often enough, because Chuck didn't need any other information than that, "You sure you don't want anything, Jack? It's on me."

He shook his head stiffly as Dan started back in with his _interrogation_.

"How long you been in Chicago, Angie?"

"About a eight years? It's practically home now."

"So you like it here in the windy city? Where were you coming from?"

"I do, it's different than Minnesota."

"Minnesota! Where from in those parts? I know some people." Of course he couldn't think of any names off the bat, but he probably at least knew someone who'd been there before? Jack, for one.

"Minneapolis."

"Nice city. Love me some Vikings." What sport they played he could probably guess, "Were you two born and raised there?"

In unison, "Yep." "Yep."

"Interesting." Chuck brought out the O.J. and coffee, "I would love to get to know you better, but that'll have to be later. I'm still at work technically."


	66. Team Ragamuffin 65

Dan slid a napkin across the table to Angela. For a detective he never seemed to have pen or paper on him. His memory never failed…usually. "If you could, I'd really appreciate a list of all the students that had the honor of being with you at the museum that day."

"Oh, I have a roster with my other papers. They're in my car, let me go get it."

"Sure thing, take your time. I'll keep your coffee warm."

When the bell above the door chimed her exit, Jack and Dan were left alone at the booth.

"Dan?"

"Mhmm?" He was in the middle of a drink of orange juice.

Jack sounded irritated again, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Working the case, Jack Attack."

"Uh huh? Sure you are..." He was skeptical, but Dan was right. They had a troublesome little book to find, "What's up with those kids over there?"

"Just some faces from the party."

"You sure? Look over them again, slowly, and tell me where you saw them." He wanted to make sure the detective's eidetic memory wasn't failing him.

Dan glanced over at them again, not really looking, "Really, at the party. Just a bunch of anonymous teenagers."

"No." That wasn't good enough for Jack, "Where did you see them? Are you not a detective? Dan you remember what you had for breakfast from two weeks ago." That might have been a stretch, but he was pretty sure he could if he tried, "So you are telling me you don't remember where these kids where at in this party?"

"Jeezus, Jack, lay off a little. Give me a sec." Dan took another drink, "Let's see. The two by the window were in the game room. The boy was out on the patio trying to score with the girl obviously not interested next to him. Poor kid's got no game. And the girl on the end was...she was...that's right. She was with the gal I hooked up with before we found our private room.

Jack kept poking at trails. He wasn't good at this detective stuff, "Wait, how did you two meet?"

"She invited me. She was a charmer."

"Ya don't say!?" It didn't take much to charm Dan.

Outside, Angie's car door closed.


	67. Team Ragamuffin 66

Jack turned back around to Dan, "So did you learn anything about the book?"

"Not really. It doesn't matter what's in the book. I'm more interested in who has it. Thought this would be an easier case. Just went to see if I could find any suspects, or the actual culprit."

"So ... ?" Jack waited.

"Honestly..." Dan's face clouded with mild concern, which was a lot for him, "Your sister is the first real promising lead I've come across."

His anger burst out again, "Dude, what were you doing all damn day? Playing tongue hockey?!" Carl and a few of the kids looked in their direction.

"No. I was doing my job, making contact with anyone that fit the profile of our thief. Sometimes that _may_ include _tonsil_ hockey. You think you could do a better job?"

Angie walked back into the diner with a folder to the sound of the bell once more.

"Yes, Dan, I could, but we both know why I can't."

"Can't do what Jackie?"

Angie had rejoined them.

Jack fumbled, "Uhhhhh."

Dan was right there with the recovery, "A handstand. What do we have here?"

"There's a roster in there of the students that I took to the museum." The folder was handed over.

"Thank you very kindly."

Dan began to scan through the pages. He only managed to make it about half way in when fate turned against him. He wasn't sure how, but his orange juice had tipped itself over, "Hell!" All three jumped up in rapid succession. Well, nearly. Dan made it most of the way up before he slipped in the newly appeared vitamin C puddle beneath his chair. His head made a sick crack when it hit the floor.

Jack was by his side in an instant, "Dan, come on man. Speak to me." He gingerly took Dan's head in his hands. "Come on. This isn't funny." This whole evening hadn't.

"What's wrong? Is he alright?" Angie was just as concerned.

"I don't know. Go get some water, Angie"

When he they had some space, Jack took a peek at Dan's extra eye. It didn't look like it was doing anything.

After the first few manic seconds, Dan faded fuzzily back into consciousness. He was greeted by Jack's face hovering near his own with a finger under his bandana, "My prince, come to wake me from the sleep of death with true love's first kiss."

Angie was back already with a bag of ice, her phone ready to dial an ambulance, and Carl with a mop. They looked on the scene with the two men oddly while the college kids decided to leave after the little fiasco.

Jack lightly bopped Dan in his stomach, "Jerk, scared me half to death there."

Dan wanted to retort, 'You mean half to life?' but this wasn't the time or place. He traced his fingers over the back of his sticky, orange juice covered, bandana and hair to the massive goose egg already forming on his skull.


	68. Team Ragamuffin 67

Jack helped Dan regain his feet. His hand went out to steady himself on the wet and sticky edge of the table, and caught contact with the now illegible papers. He looked a little upset, "I'm sorry about this, Angie. I hope you keep…" His face looks even more confused and distraught, "…copies. Umm, I think we should save the family reunion for a little later. I think I might have a concussion?" He gave Jack a look of utter urgency.

"Sorry Angie, but Klutz over here is right. I'm gonna have to take him to the doctor now. I'll be in touch soon."

"We'll be in touch too, Angel." Dan gave an off wink, and let Jack guide him out the door.

Angie stood next to the wet papers with a confused mix of concern, "Like last time?"

Jack turned around and faced his sister, "No. I promise this time is different."

"I'll keep him honest!" Dan threw in.

Outside and out of sight, Jack whipped Dan in front of him, "Dude, what the heck was that?"

The throbbing in his head increased when Jack swung him around. He could feel the blood putting pressure on his brain. Was it his imagination, or could he feel the pressure in his eye as well? "Some orange has a vendetta against me? I don't know! I'm a little freaked out now…" Dan paused and collected at the few frayed strands he had spread around, "First there's holes in my memory that I didn't know about until you reminded me. That DOESN'T happen, Jack. And now…," He stood and focused intensely, "my eye won't open." He was in shock and maybe actually suffering from a mild concussion, "I went to get the names of Angie's list with my psychometry, but I couldn't. It's shut off! I'm blind…" The world and people in it already felt darker and smaller, more distant.

"Dan, Calm down. I've got you. Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Jack really had no idea what to do either, but his words seemed to help somewhat.

"You're right, your right." Dan touched his bandana to double check that his eye was still there even if it wasn't opening, "Everything's right in front of us. I just need to sort it out. Sort my mind out. I need to meditate...It'll work out." He was doing his best to roll with the punches, "Having the worst luck of my life tonight…But hey! We ran into your sister! That was incredible! Good to see the looks run in the family." There he went. Just had to find the silver lining to pick him up a little before starting up the search again. Which now seemed like a lot more trouble without his powers.

"Dan…"

He could hear the irritation in Jack's voice. It had been there all night, "Are you going to hit me again? I think I've had enough abuse for one night. Don't you?"

"No, I won't, but a comment about her butt and you'll eat a knuckle sandwich."

"No need to be getting jealous. You're ass is still better. It's still young and perky."

Jack looked like he was going to comeback with something, but words failed him, "... I have no comment on that."

It cheered him up a little to be able to fluster Jack a little, "Good. Now help me figure out what the hell is going on."


	69. Team Ragamuffin 68

They were making their way back to campus. Jack was trying to help as best he could, "Well, who are we looking for?"

"The camera's at the museum picked up a female, average height and build, wearing a baggy sweater in school colors and some generic jeans. Probably on the honor roll, with ties to the museum." Dan was really working now. His mind churned over everything that he could remember throughout the day, "I was looking for anyone that fit that description, or knew anything about the book…"

Jack looked at Dan's head, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Gonna have one hell of a lump, and, you know, my eye is broken!" He stopped at the edge of the campus, "I feel blind. Like part of me is missing."

He got a pat on the back from Jack, "Stop worrying. We'll get you patched up and better than ever."

Dan was still disheartened. His head hurt, physically and mentally. He felt like he'd been yanked around on a chain all day, and now he was standing there on the edge of a college campus blind and confused. Besides, it was late, "You know what...maybe picking up tomorrow would be a good idea?"

"No. You're a detective, aren't you?" Jack gave a shit-eating grin that glistened under the streetlamps.

Dan tried stalling again, but it was like the damn bike all over again. He knew it was pointless. Except this time he'd already crashed, "It'll probably come back tomorrow after the swelling in my head goes down. At least I hope. I've been hit in the head before, but this has NEVER happened…I'm not sure what to do." He trailed off.

"Hmmm." Jack pondered away, "Okay, well let's check the dorms."

Bless the vampire's soul, if he had one, but boy was he a straight forward guy, "Jack, we can't break into kids' dorms! We're close. I can feel it. I just can't _see_ it!" Dan started to rub his temples and go over the information again.

"Take a breath man. Follow your gut. What's it telling you?" That was much more 'Jack-like' advice.

The man's beer and orange juice filled gut told him, "That I've seen the culprit. How 'bout we start retracing our tracks from the party? That's where things get fuzzy."

"Okay" Jack started to lead, but realized he didn't know his way around the campus, so he left it to Dan's casual pace to lead them the handful of blocks over to the party house, "So, you were at the party. How did you get there?"

"Got invited by that girl. Was having a regular good time, until Mr. Cock Block came and ruined it."

"Yeah, got that. Not sorry. Where did you come from?"

The house was still open and lit up. The party was over, but there were still a few people lingering inside, cleaning up and returning for abandoned articles.


	70. Team Ragamuffin 69

"I met her in an ethics class."

Jack and Dan slunk into the sorority house unnoticed.

Jack kept prompting Dan's memory "Okay, what were they talking about in the class?"

"You think I was listening?"

"Did you talk to the girl or her you?" He could tell Dan was stressed, but he couldn't help giving a knowing grin.

"She came up to me actually."

"Well, Mr. Skirt Flirt what did she say to you?"

"Something along the lines of, 'haven't seen you here before.' Told her I was a transfer student, just the usual introductions and little white lies, started flirting a bit, and we ended up here..."

They were standing back in the room that had started this brain bending goose chase. It was your standard college room. A twin bed with covers still messed, bookshelf full of heavy textbooks, desk cluttered with work and more books, some posters of the latest trend, and a dresser with your basic beauty supplies and nick-knacks covering the top. A school sweatshirt hung over the back of the desk chair, pajamas tossed in the corner near a half full hamper, and a few t-shirts lying around with some shoes at the edge of the bed.

"Wait, did the sweater look like this one here?" Jack picked up the sweatshirt of the back of the chair.

Dan was only half paying attention, "Yeah, they're all over campus."

"Interesting... " Jack really had no idea if it was or not, "So what's her name?" He asked while looking over the desk.

"Uuhhhhhh."

"What did she look like?" Jack was rooting around the rest of the room.

"Oh hell, slow down! I...I...really couldn't tell you. She was...normal? Something's not right here!

Jack was now digging around under the bed, "Ah ha! Found 'em!" He reemerged with a pair of frilly panties, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

His usual response to underwear wasn't to stand and stare out the window with a furrowed bro, but it was to him actually stressing, which wasn't often, "I'm really freaking out now, Jack. Some nameless girl seduces me, and I don't even know what she looks like, on top of forgetting what I was even looking for in the first place, and none of that seemed to bother me until you pointed it out, and now my psychometry isn't working!" His tone had been escalating in speed, and his small body breathed more rapidly, "This is why I don't mess with people's minds! This is probably what it's like! _Is_ someone messing with me?! I'm not sure what part of this day has been real anymore!"

Jack braced Dan on the shoulder, "Easy, Danny. Breathe in and out slowly; take deep breaths. Come one, Look at me."


	71. Asmodeus Saturday

_An sexy little rp that has been edited into a short story between Shanice and myself with her adaptation of the character Asmodeus, Hell's Prince of Lust, and Dan. This is a stand alone short story on it's own, but canonically the following events take place somewhere after Dan murdered a man and before he goes looking for the museum's missing book if you're following Team Ragamuffin._

It was a Friday, close to that time when people's cares began to float away into the summer night. Judgment checked out for the day and livers began their night shift. Blue-collar men were loosening their ties for the weekend after getting kicked around all week by the boss, but this particular establishment was for the white collared men who had done the kicking.

It was time to toss back those glasses and responsibilities.

The best poor decision of the evening was a swanky little joint, styled after the cigar bars of times gone by. The lights were dim, and a smoky haze lingered above the crowd because this late at night who gave a damn? The leather chairs were assorted around low tables, built for casual conversation between gentlemen. The only bright lights were the ones hitting the stage, and the ones that showcased the liquor behind the bar.

One man in particular was tucked unassumingly away in a back booth sipping on an old fashioned and a joint. His collar was white, but not in the same fashion as the rest of the patrons. A off-the-cuff appearance of baggy jeans, flip flops, and a plain white t-shirt topped with a bandana holding back his dirty blond hair looked slightly out of place, but he lounged comfortably away as if completely at home. Lazy eyes scanned the bar in a familiar fashion. He was enjoying the show, not just on stage, but out on the floor as well. The entertainment of people just being people.

Beneath the smoke, the air buzzed; primetime. A few small acts had taken the stage and gotten the mostly male crowd warmed up. Then it was time.

The host appeared on the small and personal stage to announce the main event. "Alright gentlemen, hide your wedding rings, this little lady might just sweep you off your feet! Our little temptress! Straight from the fiery pits!...Give it up for Asmodeus!"

The lights dimmed dramatically and expectantly. From behind the curtains slinked a slender figure dressed in a sizzling pink dress with a fur shawl wrapped around delicate shoulders. She was a winner, an unquestionable ten from top to toe. The entire bar couldn't take their eyes off her, host, bouncer, and bartender included. Even the kid at coat check was red in the face. A few whistles came from the crowd from the members that remembered they had bodies. She hadn't even shown her face yet, but it was certain to top the charts. A masquerade mask styled after a white rabbit complete with ears concealed half of it.

The man's attention at the back table was no exception. He leaned forward from his relaxed slouch. Drink and smoke forgotten.

The figure looked to the side, playing at bashful, and the crowd begged for her to step forward. "Don't be shy!" they all cried.

She glided forward; it didn't take much coaxing, and with the daintiest of touches, took the microphone in her hands. "Hello boys." The way she moved her lips over the microphone made each person in the building feel as if she was whispering those words directly into their ears, "Oh wow! All of you, paying attention to little ole me!"

The room was frozen, completely zoned in on this one figure. People who'd been packing up to head home reversed and sat back down. The grey haze of cigarette smoke even slowed its steady undulations and hung in the air like everyone's breath, as it seemed to turn the same pink as her lovely ensemble. The same flushed color that gently tumbled from her perfect lips as she spoke, "Well lets see, what should I sing for you lovely gentleman today?" she scanned the crowd predatorily from behind the rabbit mask with distinguished grey blue eyes. The casually dressed stranger in the back was included in that gaze, "This one goes out to…well…you know who you are."

He threw a wink upstage when he felt that intense look fall upon him. They were so penetrating he could feel them engaging all three of his eyes. He relaxed back into his seat again and waited to be blown away, positive that it would be impossible to be anything else when it came to her.

Perfect white teeth peeked out from a little smile and she grasped the microphone with a seduction that made every man groan a little. Gentle piano started, and she began her siren's call.

The man in back recognized the tune, _Strange Fruit_. It was an odd choice, but still a classic, made even better once the first breath escaped her lips. Truthfully, she could have screamed bloody murder and the world still would knelt. By the time the last note was purred out, the room was just about ready to mob the stage for a piece of her.

Asmodeus topped the performance off with a sultry smile, and admired her smitten audience for a moment. When she escaped off stage, all hell broke loose. Beneath the thunderous standing ovation, undertones of stomping feet, shouting, table flipping, and even glass breaking could be heard. The lonely patron was no exception. He didn't have a mean bone in his body, so he was confused by his own rowdy impulses. The marijuana and alcohol helped even his temperament out. He was still on his feet though, clapping vigorously until his hands stung.

As if summoned by the violence, their queen reemerged and gave a little giggle. Ears rang in the sudden silence brought on by her appearance, "Boys, boys, don't lose your heads. Oh, if only there was enough of me to go around " She took the first step into the lion's den with the aid of a few patrons that rushed to meet her. The moment their hands touched hers, she had them eating out the palm of her hand. The entire building practically mobbed her. She emerged once more, parting the sea of adoration, to saunter over to the booths.

Asmodeus nestled into a seat and allowed the men to file in beside her. She was the master, and they were her lapdogs, fetching her beverage, food, and anything else she could ever ask for.

After a short time, Her delicate neck leaned her head onto one lucky man's shoulder. The bunny mask was still in place. While she reclined on one man, she sat in another thankful man's knee, with her soft white legs, crossed and extended onto a third gentleman's grateful lap. Amongst all of this absolute worship, it was all about her eyes. They locked on the lonely stranger from before. They stared him down, as if they were the only two in the room. As she bantered, touched, and graced with her very presence, her eyes gripped the man in the other booth. The particular toys currently surrounding her didn't matter, her attentions more interested on a special little plaything. It was all Dan.

Dan took all this in with a sense of awe and a gaze accustomed to watching and learning. The bar's reaction to this goddess was incredible. Not nearly as incredible as herself, but still something. The mad energy she'd suffused into the air in a pastel haze was getting to him. He wanted to act on it. The pull was familiar and bittersweet to him, but impulsiveness and abandon were not a psychic's friends. He managed to control himself for the time being, using the depressants in his system to soothe his urges.

He'd noticed her watching him as well. This was something a detective picked up on. Not that she was attempting to be discreet. It made keeping his cool that much harder; to see those grey blue eyes eating into him from behind their mask, he didn't mind. They seemed to share a secret. What was it? Neither of them knew, but certainly they both understood more than any other human being in the house.

He lingered with the smoke at the edge of the crowd, her crowd.

Asmodeus rose from her throne of flesh. Each and every head turned to follow her, and waited to see what she would do. Her decision was to finally approach her small voyeur, still standing from his ovation, "Well, I haven't seen you around here before." She gave her head a curious tilt and lifted a hand. There was no need to ask; a cigarette in a classic holder was handed to her by one of her loyal servants, already lit. She took a long breath and let the smoke slowly fall from in between her lips. Her breathing was slow, elegant; deliberately so.

He watched her lips in rapture as they spoke words across from him that rolled out and dispersed like the smoke she exhaled. His mind responded naturally for him, which he was thankful for, "I roam around. First time in this particular establishment. I can say it's left a good first impression." He took her free hand in his and brought it to his lips.

She tilted her head the opposite direction, "Oh my, what a gentleman." Asmodeus seemed to let Dan's words go in one ear and out the other, but not in a way that said she wasn't listening. No, she was paying close attention to this man. Her eyes were those of a predator's, ready to rip him open and feast. If only he had that eye open. What kinds of things would he have seen?

Along with being a part of his job, Dan liked to consider himself a people person, and this was usually the time he opened up the third eye on his forehead and used his psychometry to get a deeper read. She, however, was practically indecipherable even without his psychic powers. This little rabbit was fascinating; mysterious and special, and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. He wanted to savor the dramatic scene unfolding for the both of them. Besides, his third eye had seen a lot lately; it had earned a break.

Her hand slipped away from his, "Name's Dan."

Asmodeus let out another charming little giggle from behind the smoke pouring out of her lungs, lips, and tongue, a perfect kitty pink. It spun its way around her target, "Nice to meet you. Dan" She blew a small heart of smoke towards him, "You have someone waiting at home for you?"

Despite the gust of nicotine that usually sent his mood south, the smoke that wafted into his face was like a perfume, "No, it's just my lonely self." Her eyes still ate into his. He could let her feed of them all night and into tomorrow.

More titters, to reach out and stroke over his bandana and into his hair, "Oooooh, well we'll have to fix that" She lingered over his forehead, on top of his bandana, and her smile widened a little bit more. Her white teeth dazzled in the delirious haze.

The anxiety that usually formed in his gut from people getting too close to his forehead was peculiarly absent, but he didn't seem to notice. His gut was full of other sensations. Dan only focused on the wonderful caress of her nails brushing across the fabric and into his hair; "I get the feeling that I may not be the type of man you're used to associating with." He motioned to the pack of dogs dressed in suits and button up shirts still drooling around them. Each of them too engrossed in Asmodeus to pay any attention to the conversation, "But if you don't mind my humble lifestyle, I say we ditch the hounds, and we'll see if we can come up with a solution to my problem."

Asmodeus looked disinterestedly around at the crowd. The pasionate look in her eyes hooded in a second, "Oh them? I had hardly noticed." She purred and continued stroking his head, "I don't mind a little bit of a rougher man. They're always the most...nurturing. Let me close up shop and I'll be right with ya, Dan." She left back towards the stage with a wink and a smile. As she floated through, she kissed and caressed her pets on the cheek in goodbye.

Dan could only enjoy the sight of all the weak knees, elevated heartbeats, and her perfect form sashaying away, before sinking back into the booth on his own quivering legs. Without her presence, there was a hushed tension strung across a void. This void was one that signaled the end of the night. Everyone knew that nothing was going to top Asmodeus, there was no point in continuing. Anyone who thought or acted differently was in denial. Only disappointment would follow.

The bar was half empty already when Asmodeus reemerged in a new and equally flattering outfit. The fur shawl had been replaced with a large coat, still fur of the same picture-perfect pink that followed her around. It concealed almost the entirety of her figure except for her slim legs, now bare and leading to a pair of pink high heels. She wore it like a second skin. The remaining members of her entourage still fortunate enough to have lingered so long came once again. She treated them as if they were bugs far below her notice as she strutted back towards this evening's 'catch', "Alright Danny-boy."

Dan responded as though trained. He extended his arm and she took it with a 'good boy' smile. She was even more breathtaking now without the top half of her face concealed by a rabbit's mask. It was odd though. Whenever Dan tried to get a truly good look at her, the light seemed to be too dark, or her brunette hair cut to the neck was in just the right spot. It was as if a shadow forever followed her features. All that was clear was her red lipstick and piercing eyes.

They left the lounge behind them in the Friday night streets of Chicago, "Hope you don't mind a stroll to get there?"

He looked across at the heavenly creature pressing into his side. The lack of distinct facial features was something that a detective with a near eidetic memory picked up on. Her eyes and smile more than made up for it, but he was feeling justified in his assumption that she was something special.

The urge to use his third eye grew, but the fabulous coat did its job of preventing skin on skin contact, which was what Dan needed to have his third eye to function properly. If everything went well, that would change as the night went on. He decided to open it anyway. A person's clothes could say a lot about them.

Dan activated his psychometry. A wash of pleasure seeped into his pores; wave after wave, crashing, as if in a pile of body parts and limbs, writhing amongst each other's fluids and flesh. This garment had been through some of the best feelings man had to offer, and further.

"Is something wrong, Dan?" she reached to stroke his cheek. In that fraction of skin-to-skin connection, there was an instant of screams. Screams of pain punctuating unimaginable agony. Agony that could only lead to the greatest pleasure; relief.

He couldn't even hear the words she had spoken. They had only made it half a block from the bar and he was on the ground writhing in pain? Pleasure? Every eye in his head rolled to the whites. Even though he had lost contact with Asmodeus and her coat, the after taste in his mind's eye was potent. Now he was left with the urban taste of the sidewalk beneath him leaking its grimy and dull past in through his eye and skin. Another half a minute and he had regained himself, feeling quite sober now, but still on the ground.

He breathlessly looked up at her figure, drastically shadowed and sculpted by the night and the street lamps. A slack grin still hung around Dan's face while his heart pounded blood to every extremity in his body, "You sure are something special. Who are you?" In that single moment of contact he had felt another's gaze. A powerful, old, and inhuman awareness had stared back into his inconsequential mind.

Asmodeus watched patiently and amused as Dan writhed at her feet. She couldn't help but laugh. If this was how he barely handled memories, wait till he experienced the real thing! She let him regain himself and sort out what he had just dipped his toe in. When he had, she bent down carefully next to him and leaned in, eyes never breaking from his. "Oh, I'm no one very special at all." The words were whispered.

From this vantage point, her cleavage was highly visible to whoever was sitting on the dirty pavement in front of them, but it didn't seem to fill the dress quite right. Out of the spotlight and glitter, their chest was a mixture of masculine and feminine, their entire body was. No matter how Asmodeus postured herself, it was a beautiful landscape of curves and slight tone, "I'm just a simple prince of hell." she whispered so close the words traced themselves on Dan's lips. They pulled back suddenly, "Oh my, how forward of me," she held her hands to her face as if to be bashful.

As the breath from those lips pulled away from his, Dan followed like a hooked fish until they had escaped, and he was forced to stand, "A prince you say?" Dan had no idea what a prince of hell was. It made no sense, but it was also impossible to deny. He gave a mock bow. The after images burned in his head were bittersweet. His mind and body were a tingling mixture that spurred and cautioned him all at the same time. One of the sayings Dan lived his life by was 'go with the flow'. The flowing form before him gave perfect cause to this mantra. The wink he got sealed the deal, "Pardon my manners then, bunny." He offered his hand again; third eye closed this time.

Asmodeus giggled and retook their place at his side, resting their head on Dan's shoulder. "My, my, seems I found myself a gentleman. I haven't been treated this nicely since Henry the 8th."

"That Henry, he's a real charmer." What had once been so glamorized and cinematic had turned surreal in one touch, but the being at his side was addictive. No, they were addiction. They walked along together through a city night that knew not to bother them, and to the building that contained his apartment.

Asmodeus tilted their head at the structure, studying it. It was funny, but architecture was one of the many loves they had beyond the flesh. The arts in general were something that drew Asmodeus, especially those involving a close touch of the artist to their material. The architect that had designed this completely average construct had to know it inside and out, all of its creases, its turns. It was very sensual. Asmodeus looked over at Dan and giggled, leaning over to nuzzle his shoulder, a little kiss to it as well. A small tear was left in the fabric. Not that Dan would notice.

The adrenaline from their first contact still crackled through his body. Dan watched as her eyes consumed the shoddy building he lived in. They seemed to devour everything, a constant undressing and peeling back with the pupils. Dan had heard of eye fucks, but he realized he hadn't really seen one until he'd met Asmodeus. And this was what he'd been looking into all night. He felt a little violated, but he liked it. He wanted more, "Care to see what's inside?"

Asmodeus tilted their head and grinned, "Oh, I'd love to!" When the first door was held open, they let out a small sigh of disappointment, "Oh, you meant the building..." they tittered at their own joke and followed.

Dan lead the way, holding open each door for his esteemed guest, and adding a playful little bow as they finally crossed over the threshold of his small living space.

His tiny apartment was in is constant state of being lived in. Most of the room was taken up by a worn in couch with a large coffee table covered in cases he was or had been working on, newspapers, a radio, an empty yogurt container serving as an ashtray, and other odds and ends. Back in the corner was a rumpled mattress and two piles of clothes. Presumably one clean and the other dirty, but it wasn't incredibly clear. To the left was a kitchen tucked into an alcove with more papers on it's counters and a few dishes in the sink, and to the right was a tiny bathroom with the basic toiletries, and a two unique necklaces hanging off the edge of the mirror. It was cluttered, but not dirty, "Welcome to my humble abode, Bunny. Can I get you anything?"

The apartment was loaded with the scent of humanity. Asmodeus reveled in it, "Oh it's so lovely!" Their fingers traced along the papers on the coffee table, the walls, counters, edge of the mirror and finally over the necklaces. One was a simple cord with a handful of canines covered in dried blood strung along it, and the other was a worn leather dog collar with metal studs. It was the latter that they took in their hands and looked seductively back through the pink fur adorning their shoulder, "Was this from one of your cases, Dan?"

He was beyond questioning how Asmodeus knew what they knew. He simply marveled at the presence in the small space he loosely claimed as his own. Dan followed the proclaimed prince to the bathroom door until he hung over their shoulder. The fur of their garment teased his neck and jaw, "A friend got it for me, for 'protection'. Made the other one himself." He nodded to the tooth necklace that Asmodeus had started to fondle, "Kind of a funny guy."

Asmodeus leaned back so their frames nestled into one another; a puzzle of silhouetted flesh. "What a loving friend you have. This was made with such _passion_...I can feel it." Their smile stretched further and further as they ran their hand over each tooth. The pink smoke had been filling the space since they entered the apartment, enveloping everything, "Is it for fun?"

Through the rosy fog, Dan couldn't tell if he was still in his apartment or even in Chicago, but it didn't really matter. He let their form and the fur settle around his solid frame, and snuck his arms around to handle both the necklace and Asmodeus's perfect hands and fingers that he could so clearly envision running across his body, "I think it's supposed to be a trophy of sorts, but I'm not that kind of guy. It's got a lot of memories on it though."

Asmodeus chuckled down at their hands. "Really? Tell me about your friend." From underneath the coat, the feeling of a slight sharpness could be felt. Like pins just barely poking through the surface of fabric, "Perhaps we can make our own memories?" she playfully yet skillfully draped the collar around either of his wrists and tightened it.

Dan could feel his body winding up at the pinpricks across his skin and bonds around his wrists, "I'd describe Jack as a dog whose bite matches his bark, and a heart of gold." He looked down at his arms around Asmodeus and the collar keeping them there. Not that he would have moved them otherwise. Then he met his prince's waiting and hungry gaze. It reminded him of another predator, "Now, memories...are my specialty."

Asmodeus ground into Dan. Those little pinpricks became the heads of pushpins that pierced clothing and drug themselves across the skin, mixing the pleasure and pain of friction, "I know."


	72. Team Ragamuffin 70

Dan looked wide-eyed at Jack. It was the most of Dan's green eyes he'd ever seen from the usual half lidded half asleep look. It tore at him that he could no longer reach out with his eye to anchor himself further than just touch

Jack smiled and a light flick to the end of Dan's nose, "Feel that? That's a sign that I'm real. You're real, and this whole thing is real."

Dan turned the corners of his lips up, but rolled his eyes, two of them, that was. Of course he could feel it, but it still tore at him that he could no longer reach out with his third eye through that contact to anchor his mind to another's. He trusted Jack though. Just because he could no longer taste and touch Jack's emotions with his mind, didn't mean they weren't still there.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with your body right now, or how weird it must feel, but trust me, I will do everything in my power to get you fixed up." Jack tried again to draw Dan's attention elsewhere. To get his problem-solving mind on a different matter, "What drew you to that ethic's class, and that girl? Think really hard Dan."

"It was an honors class. Was looking for people that fit the profile. Last one of the day…" Dan trailed off into his own thoughts.

Jack impatiently prompted a response, "Yes, and?"

Dan sighed this time, "I'm off track, Jack. This party, the mystery girl, my third eye, even Angela, they've all got me turned around." He climbed up on the bed and crossed his legs, "Honestly, I think our thief and my mystery lover are the same person. She might even be the one who's been tripping me up all day, but my job wasn't to find who took it, it was to find the book." He started to meditate there on the rumpled sheets.

Jack knew Dan needed some time and space to clear his head. It didn't make him want to go out and find whoever had done this any less though. He paced around the room like a caged tiger. After about ten minutes he spoke up, "Why don't we go hunt this chick down then?"

Dan didn't move a muscle beyond the ones needed to speak, "Hunt? If she is the one behind all this, or she's like me somehow, she's gonna outwit us big time if we go in like a pair of animals. We need to play her game if we're gonna nab her. I kinda don't want to. She's good. Already got me once already. Right now, I just want to find that book and go home." He was quiet again for a minute before speaking up again, "Another psychic…God that's hot. And I couldn't even tell!" Dan was frustrated on about five different levels.

The mental image of Dan and another psychic having sex sent a shiver down Jack's spine, "So is this her room even?" He went back to looking around, "Maybe there's some more clues or something, or she'll come back?"

Dan sunk into his memory again, searching hard for the right answer, "I'm pretty sure it is. It's a sorority house. She knew her way around the house and the room…I just feel like it is."

"That's good enough for me."


	73. Team Ragamuffin 71

More time ticked by. It was getting earlier and earlier. Jack continued to stalk and peruse the room, more out of boredom than any actual investigative work. Another forty or so minutes elapsed before anyone spoke again. It was Dan, eyes still closed and in lotus, "Relax buddy. Why don't you join me? Bed's nice and comfy."

Jack ignored the come on. He had spotted something tucked back in the messy bookshelf, "Wait, I think I got something." He pulled the old little book out, "Think this is her diary?" It looked like it was one of those antiqued journals you could buy at stationary stores with the aesthetic lettering and images stamped into it in some foreign language. He thumbed through the pages, "Huh…it's empty."

"It's empty?" Dan cracked his eyes open, still blind in the third, to see the book Jack was waving around. With a surprising burst of speed, he hopped off the bed and nabbed the book out of Jack's hand, "It's the God…Damn…Book." He was thumbing through the pages himself now, irritated that he still couldn't see into it's past with his psychometry.

"Ha!" Jack laughed triumphantly, "I've solved the case!"

This was for sure the book, though still baffled as to its lack of content. Unless someone had taken the time to painstakingly craft an identical copy, which he could see no reason for. He closed it and tapped Jack in the center of the chest with the priceless artifact's spine, "Let's be honest, we stumbled through this one." He shrugged, "Got the book though."

Jack initial sensation of victory was wearing off fast. They still hadn't caught the person who'd stolen the book, or who'd been yanking Dan around on a short leash. That and, "It's an empty book, Dan…"

"I'm telling you, it's the book."

"Okay man, whatever you say." His patience had run out about four hours ago, "Wait…" Jack perked up.

Grey light was just beginning to edge into the room when footsteps could be heard coming down the hall towards them. Dan handed the book back over to Jack and snuck over towards the door and waited. Jack waited in the center of the room on the balls of his feet and ready for action. This whole night had been building up a bad feeling in his gut. The owner of the footsteps had stopped at the door now. Dan's breath hung in the air alone next to his un-breathing friend. The door opened.

An extremely attractive college aged woman entered. Long wavy black hair fell down her back and a borrowed cami in a tousled mess. The shorts and shoes were also presumably borrowed, both being about two sizes to big and practically falling off. Dan snagged her wrist and pulled her in. At first surprised, she smiled and gave a complex little wink across the room to Jack. She let fate take the rest.

Instead of the simple arm lock Dan had been attempting, it ended with her perfect lips planted squarely on his. What happened during that kiss, only the two of them would ever know.

Dan and Jack were standing outside a museum in grey morning light. A streetlamp turned itself off further down the block.

"Dan…what the hell just happened?" The last thing he could recall was talking about the job they'd just completed.

Dan looked over at Jack still holding the book. The expression on his face said he seemed to have the same memories. He snagged the book and began through its still empty pages, "I don't know, but this damn thing probably has some answers." Like second nature, he dove into its history with his third eye. Not even realizing it had returned to him for a good ten seconds.


	74. Team Ragamuffin 72

"Hey! Is your eye working?" Jack zoned in on his repaired psychic after scanning the street, "Dan, another question...Why am I wearing your shirt?" Sure enough, it was Dan's white t-shirt on his body, with his own jacket on Dan's shirtless torso.

Dan mind was focused solely on the book, "Mhmm, couldn't tell you. Wow… I've never gone this far back before."

"Oh really? What's up with the book?" Jack glanced up as another streetlamp switched off. Some of the early morning commuters were giving them odd looks, "Could we head inside?"

"Gimme a few more minutes here. It's an old ass book."

With more urgency, Jack reminded his non-vampiric pal, "It's getting a little hot out here."

"What?" He was still within the book until he finally remembered, "Oh yeah! Come on!" Dan wrenched pulled all the way back into the present reality and started up the museum steps, "I'll tell you what I got." He held the door open for Jack.

Jack was happy to be inside but that was about the only part of his mood that was positive. He had gaps in his memory, he wasn't sure which ones were even real, the book was empty, they hadn't caught the thief, and his body was now trying to drag him down into his daily torpor. A security guard was getting ready to stop them. Jack hoped he did so he would have an excuse to punch something. Instead, Dan waved the book in front of him, "Just got an early morning delivery for the boss lady."

They strolled down the cool and quiet museum halls. The sound of Dan's flip flops echoed softly around them. "Well, we sure touched the book. So did a _very _attractive young lady. She's the thief, I'm positive of it. She wanted it because…now bear with me, this is where it gets a little fuzzy…it's a book full of magic. Or at least it was?"

"What?" Jack was getting a better idea of what they'd been up against all night.

"I'm a little skeptical myself, but look at me discussing a magic book with my vampire friend. It's a weird thing for me to read, because, it may be a normal book now, but it wasn't not too long ago. Less than twenty-four hours ago, actually. So I think it might have been the real deal? My guess is that either it, or our mystery lady did something to our memories. I don't think it was the book though. It was empty before we found it."

"God, I fucking hate mages…" Jack mumbled and stuck his hands in his pocket. He felt something, "Wait, I got something here."

A pair of lacy black panties emerged from his pocket with note folded inside.

Dan stopped and leaned in, "What does it say? Don't leave me in suspense here."

Jack unfolded the note, "Dear Boys, Thank you for lending that book. I had a great time last night. Come and see me again soon. Signed, The Girl of Your Dreams. Winky Face."

"Winky face?" Dan looked over Jack's shoulder at the smile winking smiley face she had drawn, "The girl of your dreams…that's just cruel."


	75. Team Ragamuffin 73

Jack looked up from the letter and panties in his hands, "Dan, what the hell did we _do_ last night?"

"Not entirely sure anymore, Jack Attack, but I want to find that out more than I want to try and explain why this priceless artifact is now empty." He waved the book around some more, "So…we're just gonna leave this here." Dan set the book down outside the locked office door they'd been standing in front of, "And then we're gonna go home, eat something other than beer or orange juice, and dive into that twisted mind of yours. How does that sound?" He'd already started strolling back down the hallway.

Jack stood by the door looking down at the book then over at Dan's back with his hands still full, "Wait, what? We don't even get paid!?"

Dan waved a hand and looked back, "I'll get something in the mail. I don't know. Not too worried at this point. You coming?"

Jack kicked his body back into gear instead of letting it fall to the ground. He hadn't been out this early in ages, "Yeah. Let's be quick about this. I get the feeling this is going to sting a bit."

Dan was confused until they reached the front lobby again and he noticed the grey light of morning. All the streetlamps were off for the day. Something Jack wished he could also be. Patches of early morning light hit the sides of buildings and the street as they snuck through the urban maze. Dan's brow furrowed with concern and apology, "Shit! I keep forgetting! We'll take a cab. Would an umbrella work? How 'bout some sunscreen?"

Jack sighed, as he looked out the door, "No use man."

The security guard was giving them odd looks.

Dan snagged Jack's wrist and pulled him out the door, "I'll make it up to you!"

"How?" He was yanked along and through the front door before he could stop himself. He inhaled through his teeth at the pain of entering early morning light. Light smoke started to drift through Dan's shirt that he wore.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out later at my place, it's closer. Right now we're burning daylight!" Dan yanked off Jack's jacket as they went down the stairs and returned it to its owner by throwing it over his head like a celebrity escaping the paparazzi rather than a dead body trying not to become extra crispy, "Taxi! Hang in there, pal! TAXI!" Dan waved his one free arm frantically into the street until someone decided to stop. Dan yanked at the door handle before the cab had even pulled to a complete halt, and was hauling Jack inside.

Dan gave the general address of the gas station down the street from his apartment; he didn't actually know his own building's exact address. He peeked under the Jacket to make sure his friend was still there, "You gonna be okay? Nice tan by the way. Is it all over?"

Jack winced through heavy eyelids, "God, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." He looked down in his lap, "How about you give these a read?" He lifted his heavy arms, which continued to grow more and more weighted, with the underwear and note.

Dan pressed them gently back into Jack's lap, "I'm sure I'd love what I'd find, but I'm not gonna pry into someone's unmentionables without their permission or an emergency. Nope, all the answers are locked up in your melon. I'm sure there are some in my head as well, but I don't do myself. That's how I end up in a month long trance."

The drive was mercifully short. Good for both Jack and his aversion to sunlight, and to Dan's wallet. The duo fled into the relative safety of Dan's apartment with Jack giving out pained hisses from beneath his jacket.

Once inside, Dan threw some blankets and towels over the windows, "You make it okay

"I'm just peachy." Jack pulled his favorite jacket off his head and tossed it on Dan's couch. He owed that ratty scrap of cloth so much from over the years.


	76. Team Ragamuffin 74

Jack crashed down on the couch, "So how do we do this?"

Dan had crammed an apple into his mouth, "-ell, ou," He pulled it out, "just kick back and relax. I'll even get you some aloe vera for that sensitive skin of yours." Dan joked, but he still felt bad for what he'd put Jack through, "I'm gonna sit next to you and touch you for as long as it takes to figure everything out or until we fall asleep from exhaustion from doing god knows what all night.

Jack gave Dan a look, the cream wouldn't help but he didn't have the heart to tell him. Not many people he knew cared this much, well, except for the girls. The joke had gone over his poor fatigued head, "Okay, let's do it."

Dan dropped down next to Jack on the couch and whipped off his bandana. It was so nice not to have to worry about discretion. Jack being the first person Dan had actually shown and been comfortable with his eye around. He took a few more hasty bites off the apple and set it on some paper on the coffee table. The third eye fluttered awake while he wiped his sticky hands on his pants. Dan slipped both of his hands around one of Jacks cold lifeless ones and closed his two literal eyes to focus, "Just relax, and try not to think about anything, this is gonna be tricky." Dan hadn't been reading Jack's memories for more than a minute, but they were definitely tampered with. This was going to take some effort, something that Dan had trouble giving. He was going to do it anyway. He felt Jack trying to empty his mind as best he could.

An hour ticked by, Dan neither moved nor spoke, but sweat began to break out on his face after the first thirty minutes. There's only his breathing, and the grumble of his empty stomach. Dan decided to be thankful for his hunger, it was helping keep him awake.

Jack himself was getting more and more tired along with hungry. It took extra energy, which translated into extra blood, to stay awake past sunrise. But he continued to will himself to stay out of his torpor. This was important.

The blankets and towels covering the windows continued to brighten as day broke while the duo continued to sit in Dan's dim and cluttered apartment.

Whenever Dan felt Jack starting to fade out, he'd give him an encouraging mental prod. This would be nearly impossible if the eye had to wade through an unconscious and dreaming mind. Did vampires dream? He'd have to ask later. Right now he needed to focus.

Jack slipped further into unconsciousness. It drug at Dan as well through his empathic link. It was a strange sensation. Not like usual drowsiness; more like a timer that switched from on to off and vice versa. He could feel Jack's hunger as well. Different also than human hunger, "Come on man." He gave Jack a thwak upside the head, "Hang on a little longer." The words weren't just directed at Jack, who lifted a heavy arm that wasn't in Dan's hands, to bop him on the shoulder. It was all he had in him.

Dan didn't respond. He was back to focusing. After another fifteen or so minutes, Jack really thought he wasn't going to make it, Dan spoke up again, "Maybe this will wake you up Jack Dempsey. Start at the beginning of the night and walk through it."

Impatiently waiting for Dan was where it had begun. As he went forward in time he experienced what he could only describe as a 'different camera angle'. They were the same events, but, from what Jack could guess, the 'correct' viewpoint. Details that were obscured could now be clearly seen, and what he thought were concrete facts were merely shadows.


	77. Team Ragamuffin 75

"You got what you needed?"

Dan patted Jack's hand and untangled his fingers from it. He sat back in the couch, "You're view of the evenings events should be accurate. It's gonna have to do for now since I can't go in and fix my own memories." He rubbed the lump on the back of his head, "God I'm starving…You doing okay?"

"Yes, but I'm a little fuzzy on what happened after we caught her. I mean, I remember you guys kissing, but then it gets all weird."

Dan chuckled, "I don't think we ever caught her, Jack. She was just playing with us while she got what she needed. The fact that I'm a psychic was just the cherry on the cake for her. We were her little puppets. Forgive me if I'm not too keen to go looking for the woman that brainwashed us. Doesn't matter how hot she is…"

He looked over and found Jack already comatose next to him. Dan debating getting up to get more food, but decided it wasn't worth it. He passed out himself.


	78. Team Ragamuffin 76

Two small shadows prowled through a maze of storage containers; the slightly taller one a ghost, and the second, a toodling thing in flip-flops. The first shadow spoke to the second, "Where the hell are we Danny boy?"

Dan and Jack had left the confines of Chicago in search of one of the three vampires Dan had linked to the girls' original abduction. Investigation had revealed that one of them, the vampire that had turned the girls, was already dead, and that a second, Lance was the name they'd gotten, had skipped town.

"Somewhere near Savannah? Lance slunk away down here, then the trail just kind of stops. I hear tell of a doctor that works around here though and that our guy might of seen 'em? Going to them seems like the next logical step. If we can find her that is...Which we will, because that is what I do." Dan smiled reassuringly while his hand brushed along the side of each shipping container they walked by.

"I know all that! Weird fucking place for a doctor's office. We had how many goddamn miles of me driving us down here to figure all that out! I meant where in the hell are we?" He gesticulated wildly around the labyrinth that Jack was hopelessly turned around in.

"Why don't you let out some of your frustration on that box over there?" Dan pointed down the aisle they were in to a dingy orange container.

Jack stalked over and violently kicked the wall twice. The sound of his expressions rattled through the still night air. Dan adjusted his damp bandana in the still Georgia humidity.

Bowler looked up slightly from her work. "Oh, a customer~" She stood up from her table at the back of the crate, and picked her way familiarly through the narrow aisles and shelves of her office. They currently contained rows upon rows of eyes, some glass, other real, even a few wooden ones. It was her current interest and hobby during this slight lull in business. Which usually happened after she made a big move. Oh, the woes of living in a shipping container. It had its merits though. She casually made her way to the front, removing her bloodied apron. With a big of a shove, she opened the creaking door slightly, "Hello?"

She was presented with two short and scruffy looking men. The slightly taller one in a tattered jacket looked annoyed, while the shorter one with a bandana smiled pleasantly. It was nighttime, but Bowler was quite used to getting visitors at all hours. The shorter blond and bandana-ed man spoke first, "Good evening ma'am. Sorry if we disturbed you. We were just wondering if we could ask you a few quick questions, and then we'll be out of your hat…," He nodded to the bowler perched on her head and the lack of hair beneath, "…in no time at all."


	79. Team Ragamuffin 77

This wasn't the first time Bowler had the eyes of the curious follow her studies, "Oh, I'm sorry...surely you have the wrong place~" She smiled politely and began to shut herself off from the world again.

"Wait, please. We've come a long way, and you're really the only person who's able to help, I'm sure of it." Dan placed a firm hand on the door and halted its movement, "He was probably an 'unusual' case? Really, we'll be here and gone in a minute if you could just answer a question or two, Ms. Bowler." Dan threw out a nickname like he often did. Her unique headgear was what had caught his eye first.

Bowler's fingers curled around the edge of the metal door. It took a sure lot of effort to open and close this door. Stopping it was just rude of him, "I really don't think I know what you're talking about." her fingernails drummed out an uninterested rythem on the metal.

Jack moved forward, "Ms…?"

She tilted her head at the stranger. Her current stooped position left her just above eye level to these two little interlopers, "Bowler," she tilted her head to the other side, a small toothy grin, "Just Bowler."

Dan gave himself a mental high five for actually getting someone's name right while Jack continued, "Well, Just Bowler, I can tell you're a woman of business, so what would it take for you to remember?"

Bowler perked up at the word business. The scarred one was speaking her language, "Step into my office sirs." The door was dragged further open to expose Bowler's workspace.

Dan gave an impressed little nod to Jack. He could usually get a lot of places with his charm or sympathizing with people, but he had to hand it to his pal, "After you."

Jack followed Bowler, and Dan trailed at the end. From the back, he cast is investigative eye around, and threw his third eye around whatever he could brush up against.

Some things had been rearranged considering the jostling that happens in transit. Cargo containers did not come with 'FRAGILE' painted on the side. The surgery table still sat stone cold in the center of the room, welded to the floor. Shelves of tools, vials, needles, herbs, unidentifiable specimens, and countless other accouterments lined themselves along the walls that had begun to be encroached on by rust. Other stains mixed in with the oxidation. Two rickety chairs near the door formed the 'waiting room'.

Dan locked up as if he was welded the same as the table when his hand brushed the arm of one of the chairs. Dozens of people had sat in these chairs; all of them in some desperate physical or mental state. He was sucked into the nightmarish emotions and memories tied down in this chair. The rest of the room added to the atmosphere. He slowly slid his third eye shut. What had they just walked into? He didn't want to touch anything else, but he knew he was going to have to. They were already in.

Jack's voice helped Dan come back to reality, "So what can we do for you my good lady?"


	80. Team Ragamuffin 78

Bowler's hands returned to their usual fiddling place in front of here. These two were interesting subjects, she thought to herself. "Well, what is it that you two need?" her eyes flicked back and forth between them. She was only visited when someone was in need.

Dan was shaking off the rest of the history he'd just seen, "Nice place you got here. Name's Dan, this's Jack."

"Sup."

"We're looking for a man, name of Lance Lee? We tracked him down to your humble place of business. Just wondering if you know where he might have been headed after paying you a visit?" Dan held out a hand, prepping his third eye again with some apprehension, for his customary handshake.

Bowler ignored the hand and took a moment to pretend to think instead. Her eyes found interesting shapes in the ceiling, "A Lance Lee you say? Oh names really do escape me..." She shook her head, "You'll have to describe him to me. Was there anything special to him?"

Jack thought to himself, 'Vampire.'

Dan pulled the hand back, "Tall, a hair over six foot tall, short, spikey, blond hair, like the kids are wearing it these days. Looks to be early twenties, more muscular, over all, a handsome fella. …perhaps an interesting orthodontic history? Seen anyone like that pass through here recently?"

Words, words, and more words were spouted past Bowler, and not a one that interested a single bone in her body. She stared down at the young man's hand, and as he moved to place it back into his pocket she grinned and reached out for it. Slowly, and ever so gently, with a surgeon's touch, she cupped it in her hands. Fingers moved across the veins, the fingers, the palms, "I do remember...maype, a few patients that match that description. Perhaps you would like to," her head tweaked to the side, "_trade_ for information?" She had shrunk down quite considerably to now be eye level with Dan. Bowler estimated him to be at five foot four inches, approximately one-hundred sixty pounds.

Jack stepped back in, "I'll be the deal maker. He's just the info man."

The info man hadn't been expecting Bowler's touch at that point, and his psychometry flared. He knew without a doubt what a deal with this Bowler character could entail. He'd do it though. He knew Jack would do it to. It was for the girls, "We're equal partners on this. Along what lines were you thinking Bowler? I'm a fair man, so is my colleague, and you seem like a fair woman." He winked.

Bowler let out a little laugh. Her hands quickly rushed to her face. Oh, such a bashful school-girl she was playing at, "Well...how healthy are you teeth?" she stood up straight to her full height, spine straightening up and lifting her to a full five foot nine over these little gentlemen's heads. She grinned and stepped closer to Jack. Her hands dropped Dan's hand and reached for the other's mouth.

"He brushes and flosses everyday."

Jack stood stock-still. His space was being very personally invaded with her fingers already in his mouth. Gut instinct had told him to bite, fight, and get some space. He fought back against those instincts madly.


	81. Team Ragamuffin 79

Dan noticed Jack go rigid when Bowler got close enough. He didn't like this anymore than his pal, but they needed to work with Bowler. He was proud as hell of Jack, keeping himself reigned in, "Could we possibly get some confirmation that you actually know this guy before we go giving anything to the tooth fairy?"

Bowler was having a grand old time, her fingers probing into his mouth without hesitation. What lovely canines! Suddenly, these two men had her complete attention. Fingers roughly ran over his molars while she spoke, "I remember him. He had a very…special…request. Most of my clientele does as a matter of fact. As for confirmation," she looked over to the back of the container, hidden away by a curtain "I just got a lovely new addition to my collection of peepers." She giggled and drew her fingers from Jack's mouth. His spittle was wiped on her stain soaked apron, "YOU sir, have the most lovely canines I've ever felt in my life!"

"Thanks…" Jack moved his jaw around and spit. He shuddered at the thought of where those hands might have been.

"Peepers?" Dan put a protective hand over his forehead under the guise of adjusting his bandana, "Mind if I take a peep?"

Bowler hunched back over and squinted at Jack, then down at the place he had soiled. He'd pay for that in equal share, "Why don't you step into my office?"

She ventured deeper into her storage container past the curtain. If it wasn't clear what Bowler's profession was before, it was now. Jars upon jars upon shelves upon cabinets of organs; lungs, livers, hearts, bladders, eyes, kidneys, and piles of teeth, "Lets see here...oh yes here he is." she picked up a jar. Rolling around inside were two eyes. Bowler looked into them fondly, "The loveliest brown. They do say the eyes are the window to the soul y'know. I didn't see anything in his." she giggled a little at her own joke.

"Me neither!" Jack added unnecessarily and too loud. He was coming off cocky, but deep down he was completely unnerved. He'd seen gore in his life, but this was different somehow. He grinned widely.

Dan swallowed hard, "This may sounds odd, but could I touch them? I promise I'll be very gentle." He forced a smile. He REALLY didn't want to do this. The last time he'd touched dead flesh was when he'd killed that man in the church basement, which his still wasn't over. He didn't think he ever would. His stomach churned, "The owner of these doesn't happen to still be alive, does he?"

Bowler writhed at the thought of someone touching her precious babies, but the prospect of new teeth was enticing. She enjoyed the thought of shoving the jar closer at the uncomfortable little man, held out the open jar to him. "Oh, he's still alive. He asked for an unrecognizable disguise. No one will ever realize it's him now that he has a new face. He can play a pretty convincing blind man." she smiled and stared at Dan as she held the eyes closer and closer.

Ever so gingerly, Dan reached a hand into the container and fished out both of the eyes. His smile warped itself into a grimace, "Just give me a few." He stared into them, and they stared back. He wanted this over as quickly as possible.

Dan calmed his mind, and his face matched, becoming calm and relaxed like his daily meditation. The third eye opened.

"So Bowler what is it that you do?" Jack wanted to draw attention from Dan while he worked.

Bowler watched Dan watching the eyes; perhaps he admired them as well? For a small moment, her little black, rotten heart...fluttered.


	82. Team Ragamuffin 80

Before focusing on the eyes in his hand, it had been Bowler's smiling and rapt face that he'd been looking at. As Dan touched the eyes, it was still her toothy grin that he looked at, except it was upside down, and there was a glinting scalpel descending towards his pupil. There were no ears to go with the eyes in his hands, but he still heard the words being spoken over him in the past, "Now, this might sting a little...try not to dilate."

Back in the present, Bowler didn't break eye contact with Dan, but she did respond to Jack's question, "I'm in the business of giving people what they ask for...for a price"

"I take it that your prices are to die for." He wanted to take her attention off of Dan while he worked. His mind was racing for a distraction. All he knew right now was that she liked teeth, "Hey, Ms. Bowler, I've been having this toothache for the last couple days." Jack pointed to a few random teeth, "Right here."

What was Jack doing? If Jack was trying to waste time, get himself in trouble, or distract both Bowler and Dan, it was working.

Bowler's eyes flashed to Jack and those beautiful canines, "Oh really? Well, I certainly wouldn't mind taking a look...for a trade." Her head tilted to the side the jar of formaldehyde was set back on a shelf. She straightened back up over Jack and approached him. This poor fool couldn't keep up with her. She was going to come out of this with some new trophies, "Then again...for those pretties, you'd surely get a discount." This Lance fellow wasn't the only thing they wanted, but she didn't really mind at the moment, "Now if you'll just take a seat in my chair." Located in the back area was an antique dentist's chair, with plush red fabric detailing. It was a little worse for wear, but still a handsome piece.

She led Jack over to the chair and, while assisting him in, quickly strapped his arms and legs down with leather belts hidden within the chair. They had obviously been added at a later date than the chair's original construction, "Now, I will say Mr. Jack, I am not an expert in dentistry, but I have had my fair share of experience." She reached behind the chair, and an assortment of tools for scrapping, prodding, pulling and poking came out on a tray. She looked at them all, running her hands over every last of her babies with a mother's touch.

Dan was tried not to drop the eyes, or shut his own. He had tuned out both Bowler and Jack, and slipped a bit further in the eyes' past before the scalpel finished its decent, until he saw himself in a reflection and a fake driver's license. That was the confirmation he needed. Dan shuddered himself back to the present. He was _very_ grateful that he was no longer connected empathically connected to the eyes' owner. The pain he must have felt? "I believe that those are indeed Lance's eyes."

Dan found himself back in a reality that had Jack strapped into a fancy chair with his mouth agape, and Bowler getting ready to go spelunking in it. He plopped the eyes back in their jar and vigorously wiped his hands off, "Careful, he bites." It was the first thing that had popped into Dan's head.

Jack shot off his dirtiest look. That comment was a little to thinly veiled for his comfort, which was exceedingly low at this current moment.

"Those are definitely Lance's eyes though. We know he was here." He reassuring Jack with his own look, "We just want to know where he was headed after his face lift. What he looks like now could also be helpful."

Bowler let out a little bit of a laugh and with the only precision a surgeon could own, her surgical tools were in hand, "Oh that's fine, we have ways of...defanging patients", she was only joking of course, but the choice of words may or may not have been purposeful, "As for your question. Hmmm...you'd have to trade for that kind of information. Patient confidentiality after all. Now, Mr. Jack, try not to drool too much." She smiled a sickly sweet charm that was meant to put her patient's at ease, but more often caused the opposite effect.


	83. Team Ragamuffin 81

After seeing Jack come back from a knife to the heart, Dan felt like Jack could handle whatever Bowler felt like dishing out. He still wanted to save his friend the pain though. There was no need for this silly distraction anymore, "Jack Attack can wait on his toothache. Like I said, we'll be out of here in a few moments. After we settle our trade?"

Bowler turned around to face Dan slowly. Her smile remained sugary sweet, "To break my oath of confidentiality, that is a heavy price. I am a woman of my word after all. I'd say, that'd at least be a few teeth for my collection. Perhaps a minor experiment instead? That is my offer...Mr. Dan."

"Well, I've still got all my wisdom teeth. I suppose you don't get those as often as others."

"Why yes! teeth are my favorite bones in the body. They're just oh so fascinating." She let out a little bit of a dramatized swoon at the thought of rows and rows of teeth, "And a few teeth from either you would certainly be enough payment."

Jack thought frantically for a solution that would allow them to leave in one piece, "I may have a small collection at home of canines like mine. They're yours. For the information of course."

It wasn't a bad idea, but Dan knew it wouldn't work, "Jack, we can't go all the way back to Chicago and all the way back down here. Bowler is a busy woman on the move. She doesn't have time to wait for us. We don't really have the time either. She might have even moved by then even. Then this will just have been a big waste of time for everyone." He was thankful Jack was strapped down. It was the only thing keeping Jack from throttling him. It pretty much was the truth though. He'd been lucky to find Bowler this once.

Bowler stared at him and for a moment, the look in her eyes turned to pure apathy. To make sure he had no other retorts, she wedged a metal contraption into his mouth that made sure he couldn't bite down, "I'm sorry, but I don't deal in promises and things I cannot see. Your friend is very right. Your teeth are right here, and these canines back home? Are exactly that, back home. Now hold still or I might mess up!" There was the coming to life of a dentist's drill, "Lets see what that little tooth is up to" she grinned, her own teeth jagged and sharp from filing.

Jack screwed his eyes shut. He was just going to have to ride this one out.

Over the whirring of the drill and the generator that had kicked up in back, "Wait! Why don't we do me first? I owe the man anyway. Besides, I brush and floss these babies daily." It was a lie, but the winning smile he flashed could have fooled anyone.

Bowler paused for a moment, drill inches away from Jack's supposed problem teeth. Her head swiveled back to look at him, "Is that payment for the information, Mr. Dan?" she grinned wider if it was possible.

Jack was shaking his head.

"You bet your bowler." He gulped through the smile. It was true, he did owe Jack, big time. And when he thought about it, he wasn't sure if vampires could grow back teeth. The thought of a fangless vampire was pretty sad.

Bowler pulled back, "Oh! I'm sorry Jack. Perhaps I can examine your teeth in the future? In the mean time, you probably should go to a dentist." She gave him a pat on the cheek and left him nice and cozy in his seat; strapped down and mouth open. Just like that her long legs carried her over to Dan, "Let's forget the formalities shall we?" She literally swept Dan off his feet. He hung at a precarious angle with only one of Bowlers strong and dexterous hands supporting his back and head, and other with a drill whirring near his face, "Now let's see those pretty pearlies."

The sound of the drill echoes through the container like a dog barking for blood.


	84. Team Ragamuffin 82

"O!" Jack struggled against his bonds and fought the hunk of metal prying his mouth open.

Dan didn't have a moment to request painkillers, or even center himself before the drill began to bore into his bottom right canine.

Another frantic, "Rop!" from Jack a few feet away.

Bowler looked back at Jack for a moment and shook her head. "Now Mr. Jack, you had your chance. There is no need to be jealous."

"'Ut e oen!" Was Jack's unintelligible response. He was agony to watch his friend suffer.

She turned back to Dan and let the drill dig into his canines for a moment. The smell of bone filling the air made her grin even wider. "Oh, that'll be a little extra on payment. But I promise...I'll be gentle." She whispered so close to his face, and began drilling again.

Dan's heart tore at his chest. He focused on it as best he could, and not on the man-handling going on in his mouth. He had gone entirely limp. Bowler was the only thing holding him up. He knew tensing up would make things all the more worse.

"'UT E OEN!" Jack repeated.

Bowler let out a little bit of a giggle of greeting to the newly exposed nerve, "Well, that one looks healthy. Lets pull that sucker out now shall we?" She plopped the drill in whatever pocket she had and let Dan fall to the floor on his back. His relaxed body fell with a thud with his head cracking limply on the stained ground, "Now, this might hurt a little. But don't worry my bark is worse then my bite…So I'm told." She laughed and straddled Dan, with a pair of pliers that had appeared from yet another pocket. With the flick of the wrist the tooth was free from its siblings.

Dan's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh my, I didn't get any gauze..." Bowler hopped off Dan, and went to her desk to retrieve the gauze for his bloody mouth, "One out of six down. What was it that you were saying, Mr. Jack?" She looked over at the restrained party.

Jack thrashed. He might have been able to rip through the bonds if he used up some blood, but that wasn't a guarantee. His words had left him now at watching Dan's pain. He's was panicking with only animal instinct to guide him, and animal instinct did not excel with words.

Dan curled up on the floor, not sure whether to cradle his mouth or his head. He just wrapped his arms around his entire face instead. Blood and spit oozed out of his searing jaw. Five more?! He managed to garble out through his moans, "Painkillers?"


	85. Team Ragamuffin 83

"'UT 'E 'OEN!"

Bowler rolled her eyes and with the gauze meant for Dan in her hands. She undid the contraption from Jack's mouth to let him speak, "Enunciate sir! I simply can't understand you when you're mumbling."

"Cut me open. Take me teeth. Something! Leave Dan alone."

Bowler did your signature head tilt, "And why would I want to cut you open?" Her interest was growing. What a willing patient he was. Practically throwing himself on the table he was.

Dan knew where this was going. He was still ricocheting from the drill and its history being forced into his eye by drilling into his body, and the current situation. The floor's own gruesome history flickered in and out of focus with each throb of his mouth. He wanted to tell Jack to stop. He already had one tooth down. He threw up instead.

Bowler looked over at Dan and shook her head. She'd expected more from his figure. Then again, when faced with pain, many people buckled, "Oh, not on my floor!" She looked back over at Jack, face a few inches form his own. "Now Jack, you wouldn't be trying to give me false promises again? Would you?" she drew her scalpel and it slid the cold metal across his equally cold cheek, "You wouldn't be lying to me would you? I simply don't do well with those who are dishonest."

"You want proof? Check my pulse…"

Bowler's hand felt…nothing. Her eyes widened. Her fingers poked, dug, and would have strangled Jack, had he been alive, in search of a pulse that wasn't there, "Simply stupendous!" She scurried over to her desk, laughing and giggling, "You are like Mr. Lance! Ahahahahahahaha! This is so wonderful!" She scribbled into a notebook with glee, "You simply must let me examine you! I'll tell you everything I know about his new face and where he is. He still owes me payment after all!" she giggled and continued to scribble, sharp teeth biting into her lip. A small bead of blood dripped down in her unbridled joy.

Jack was feeling a mixed bag of joy and fear. He was an animal backed into a corner by a larger predator that was feeding him treats, "Yes, I'll agree. Hell, I'll visit you for check ups later. We should set up some ground rules though."

Dan stood back up unsteadily, avoiding his pile of sick. He still held his face. Jack had let one of the cats out of the bag, and the havoc it would cause was unknown. Best to just go with the flow. Bowler was friendly, in her own psychotic way. They knew now that she had discovered Lance's secret too. He shuffled over to Bowler and gingerly took the gauze she'd set aside in her fervor. He mumbled, "Sorry 'bout the mess." He looked down at her madly scribbling hand. That and her face were the only uncovered parts of her body. She was cacooned in so many layers of found fabric that it was nearly impossible for Dan to get any skin contact to use his psychometry. The throbbing and swelling in his face was another deterent. After he'd wiped himself up a little, he tried mumbling again, "You found 'bout Lance's...'condition'?"

Bowler and Jack ignored the slobbering blond. Jack had his feet, so to speak, back under him in some sense. His voice commanded the small space, "First rule, get that man some painkillers. Second rule, this is an examination only. No taking or adding anything."

Bowler's scribbling and giggling stopped suddenly when the demands started being made, "Now now, your tone must certainly be fixed if you want to deal with me." her spine straightened out back to intimidating hieghts, "I am not a simpleton, Mr. Jack. I know how to make deals. It is my job after all. She flipped to a new page and wrote down a few more notes, "Oh, I cannot promise my not touching anything whilst inside you. Unless you offer me something better in return?" She pegged Dan with her wide eyes while reaching into her desk for some painkillers that could make a dying man feel like he was ready for a marathon.

"How about another vampire's heart?" Jack didn't plan on letting Lance live very long once they found him.


	86. Team Ragamuffin 84

Dan popped a pill in his mouth without a second thought, and threw another after it for good measure.

Bowler simply stared at him for a moment. "Vampire? Is that what you call yourself. Fitting I suppose for being the walking dead!" She started laughing again at her little joke just long enough to jot a few more notes down. Then she was back to straight faced business, "Now, Mr. Jack, we've already established that I don't deal in what I can't see. But in this case…" she stepped within inches of his face again, "I'll make an exception. If you break this promise to me then I will make sure that no one will recognize you again except as a monstrosity of my own creation. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Jack" She emphasized her point with the point of her scalpel and grinned at him with eyes lit in excitement.

"Yes you do." Jack grinned, "I've got one final rule. Please escort Mr. Grovesner outside…he doesn't need to see this."

"MRHA!" Dan called past the gauze he was pulling out to speak, "Ignore that last one!" A bit of blood from his mouth flew out, "I'm staying right here. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't stay and hold your hand?" He stuffed the gauze back in his mouth and grasped Jack's still restrained hand.

Bowler hadn't budged. The silence lengthened, "…Deal." Her smile crept back on the walk towards a corner of the container where a large rolling cabinet sat. Inside were all manner of surgical tools; scalpels and blades in every size, clamps, syringes, IV preps, saws, drills, hammers, and any other thing she found fun or useful for working with the human body, "Now, lets see…let's start with, the brain shall we?" She let out a laugh that echoed ominously for the boys. Where Dan and Jack's grips tightened on each other's.

Third eye at the ready, Dan wasn't going anywhere. He was going to help ease the pain as best he could. The only thing he could think of was that trick he'd used back at Rhodes' a month or two ago, when he'd gotten pretty drunk. He wasn't feeling too hot right now, but whatever Bowler had given him was starting to take effect. Up, up, up, he floated. His body felt more and more distant. An empty stomach sped the drug's advance. Dan had taken opiates before. If he had to guess, he'd say it was some kind of opiate he'd just ingested, "Just relax bud. Ready when you are doc." He spoke through the bandages. No one understood a word. He started reversing his empathy.

"No Dan! Don't... don't...ugh my head. You dick…" Jack's stress levels plummeted as Dan's emotions became his own. He relaxed into the chair. His body felt tingly, and a throbbing started up in his jaw. His head felt fuzzy.

Bowler giggled at their commitment to one another. While they had their moment, she carefully placed a head cage over Jack. Then, ever so tenderly, she got out a bone saw and carried it over behind Jack comfy in his chair, "Ah friendship...such dedication to one another...such caring...brings a tear to my eye," she gave a little sniffle before revving up the saw, "Now, you might taste something funny."

Whirring teeth jammed into Jack's cranium, chopping away at his skull. Grinding electric metal against bone, and Bowler relished every second. Blood flew in little droplets into her face, onto her clothes, to Jack, and to Dan. Halfway through she stopped and looked around "Oh dear! I forgot my apron!" She placed the gruesome bone saw in Jack's lap; "Hold this for me." before disappearing towards the front where she'd left it.

Jack winces in pain and then stares at the ceiling. He was half aware of his body. Half aware of what Dan was feeding him. The pain was intense, but dull and distant. He could make it through this. He just wasn't sure how long.


	87. Team Ragamuffin 85

Bowler hummed as she walked back into the room, apron over her clothing now, but face still a red mask, "Now...where were we?" A woman at work was the most beautiful of all.

Out of the two, Jack's eyes were the only things to make any movement. Dan's third eye hazily worked its magic while he sat slumped over next to Jack. The medicine and throbbing in his jaw kept him from running at full speed. While Dan was zoned out, Jack should be feeling pretty similar to him. However, since Bowler was poking around in Jack's brain, Jack's mind would slip or jerk, and jar Dan's own labors. When this happened, they were both repaid with harsh sensations, Jacks was a very physical one, while Dan was given mental spasms. Had he been fully conscious he would have been grateful that Bowler had decided to start with the brain. It was by far the hardest part, and getting it out of the way early meant his eye wasn't as tired to counteract her actions. She closed his lid back up, and proceeded down the body.

Hours upon hours passed. Bowler had pealed open his skull and poked and prodded. Next came time for open-heart surgery. She revved up the bone saw again and cracked open his rib cage like a walnut, "Ooooooh!"

Everything inside was utterly dead, and yet he still moved. How could this be? It was a lot less eventful than the brain, but she still couldn't help but take some samples along the way, "Mr. Jack? Hey, stay with me now. I'd like to have your company on this. Now, should I choose the left hand or the right to examine your tendons?" She laughed and gave his head, now bandaged together and stapled shut, a little pat.

"Left, please." Jack grimaced out. He wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of screaming. The staples in his head were forced out by the rapid healing he was coaxing out of his body. He was using so much energy.

When Bowler had still been in practice, she was on her way to being a leader when it came to brain surgery. She knew her craft. He'd be fine. She was just having her fun. And so, hour upon hour ticked by. Her pile of samples grew on her desk, and her bloody notes expanded. Jack could understand where her wide dark rimmed eyes came from. She hadn't sat down since they'd come in, and only blinked about three times in her wonder and excitement.

As the hours dragged on, Dan remained tuned out and hunched over in the chair he'd dragged next to Jack. Approximately half way through, though Dan had no perception of time anymore, the drugs began to wear off. The hole in his mouth groaned louder and louder. He was miserable to the point where wanted to give up. It was the empathy he was shutting out from Jack that kept him going. He knew Jack was having a much harder time than him, and that quitting would be letting his friend down in more ways than one. His stomach growled and he sunk in the chair.

Bowler rolled her eyes and propped Dan up in the chair. Bloody handprints were left on his white t-shirt. It was much white now. She quickly went about the rest of her business, losing more and more interest as she went. They'd been quite the dead audience. He was in fact dead, yet still functioning. That part was fascinating, but once inside, he literally was just a dead body. She'd seen enough of those to last a lifetime. Bowler was thorough about her work though. Her work was finished in the dark hours of early morning, "There there, all pieced together again. Now, you bring me the organs, and your payment will be complete." She glanced over to Dan and was even further disappointed to see he still had no reaction. Surely he hadn't fallen asleep? How...dull. Dissecting a frog might have turned out to be more interesting at this rate.


	88. Team Ragamuffin 86

"Dan? Mr. Dan?" Bowler patted the unresponsive man on the forehead, dangerously close to his secret, "Do you need me to examine you as well?" She grinned through the blood dried on her face.

The rest of the stitches and staples were being forced out of Jack's body as he healed. Once they had, he ripped his hand from Dan's.

The severed connection and the tap to the head brought Dan groggily back, "Izit a boy ora girl?"

Any amount of curiosity Bowler still retained was overwhelmed by boredom now, "Unless either of you want something else, leave." She retreated back to her desk with all the new work stacked on it, completely dismissing the men's presence now.

"What about the rest of our info on Lance?" Dan had pulled out the spit and blood crusted lump of gauze from his mouth and tried to get up, only to find he couldn't with pins and needles in his feet. He wondered how long he had been out. His stomach was furious, his body ached from sitting in the same position for so long, and the painkillers sure weren't working anymore. The bleeding from his gum had stopped though, and quieted down to a raw ache. Jack appeared to be pulling himself together, literally and figuratively.

Bowler addressed him without so much as looking up from her work, "He should still be within the area. Last I checked on him he was in the north part of the city." she scribbled an address on a photo of whose face he now bore, "There."

It was as Dan suspected. Once he'd seen Lance's eyes, he figured he couldn't have been very mobile afterward. Dan made it to his feet this time and took the wallet sized portrait, "Thank you very much. Pleasure doing business with you." He sarcastically added, but the hand on her back was genuine. Seeing no help forthcoming from Bowler, he went back over to Jack to free him from his restraints.

There was a strand of awkward moments while Jack was released. Bowler was no longer interested in them, Jack was exhausted and shocked, and for Dan, moving his jaw was agony. Before they left the shipping container, Dan called back, "You take care now. We'll be seeing you again soon."

Again, without looking up from her desk, "I'm counting on it."

Outside in the humid Georgia morning air, "Dan?"

"Mm?" He was lending a shoulder to Jack, though he needed one just as much himself.

"Let's not do that again…okay?" He was starting to regain his own feet. Jack was thankful to have left when they did. After Dan's psychometry wasn't keeping him down, his hunger had surfaced. In a box full of organs and a doctor covered from head to toe in his own blood, he had been finding it hard to focus.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was having a grand ole time. Can't wait to go back." That was all the humor Dan could summon up.

Back in Bowler's little pocket of the world, her body hunched into the dentist chair that her patient just sat in, "How unbelievably, almost... romantically...BOOOOOOORINNNNG!" She grabbed the nearest sample that was placed on a tray next to the chair, and slung it against the wall, resulting in a bang. She huffed and looked up at the ceiling. Savannah was proving to be a dreary town.


	89. Team Ragamuffin 87

Dan retraced their path through the shipping yard. It wasn't until they were back in the rental car that either of them spoke again.

Dan looked over from the passenger seat. "I'm so sorry Jack Attack, I didn't know what I was getting us into." He looked out over the shipping yard towards the slowly greying sky. They had been in there all night.

Jack gave Dan a sock to the shoulder, "Don't be, and don't _ever_ do that to me again, Dan. There is no reason to sacrifice your self for me. I can take it." He'd always been able to take it on his own before.

Dan was being dismissive of the past like usual, "They were teeth. Teeth seemed like a better option than being sliced and diced. Besides, I owe you. But, you know, we can just ignore all that and use your body as a playground all night. Seriously are you doing okay? I was zoning out again, I hope it worked. I don't really know what happened."

"I'll be fine. Kinda hungry." The beast in him still smelled the blood-flecked bodies of himself and Dan. It smelled delicious.

"Good. We'll get someplace dark and quiet for you, rest up, get some food and a change of clothes. We both look pretty rough. We'll go after Lance once we're back on our feet." Across the car from him, Jack was still crusted with his own blood and his clothes had been surgically peeled back in areas to allow for better access. Looking down at himself, Dan noticed the blood, vomit, and drool covering his shirt and pants. He smelled atrocious.

Jack was hardly paying attention. He was unaware of his staring, "She wiped out my reserves man."

"We should get heading out. I don't think you'd be a very good driver with the sun in your eyes, and I really don't want to spend the day all boxed up in one of these crates." Dan looked over to Jack, and his heart skipped a beat. There was a distinct predatory hunger in them. It sent both excitement and fear through him, "You wouldn't let me give my teeth. Can I give you my blood?"

Jack was so glad he'd offered. Dan had never seen a hunger frenzy. A vampire so parched they couldn't fight back the beast, and attacked anything with a pulse. He never wanted Dan to see that. Let alone experience it, "Your eye…" Jack remembered another experience; the first and only time he'd fed from Dan.

"I'll be fine. It won't be like the first time. I wasn't ready then, and my third eye was open. I'm ready now." He nodded slowly. There was still some apprehension, his own memories of that event still being powerful, but he relaxed further into his seat while his heart continued to beat hard. He closed his eyes. He trusted Jack.

Dan had barely started relaxing before Jack had grabbed him and pulled him closer. His elevated heart rate was mouthwatering, "Good, cause I'm hungry, Dan." He bit down.

There was the initial wave of uncontrolled psychometry that always came with being bitten, but he was prepared. After that rush, he couldn't help the just as uncontrolled moan as Jack's teeth worked whatever magic vampire's teeth did. It felt like a hickey, but the best one he'd ever had, and he'd had a lot of hickeys. It felt like someone was giving his neck a blowjob, "Sure beats pulling teeth." He mumbled.

Jack didn't reply. He was too focused on taking Dan's energy and repurposing it in his own body.


	90. Team Ragamuffin 88

There was something different about Dan's blood. As Jack drank, memories started to flicker in his head, but they weren't his. They were the kind that felt like they could have been a dream. There was a man, Jack wanted to call him Dad, playing basketball with a kid maybe about the girls' age on an inner city court. A room full of smoke filtering out a window above a busy street. A ponytail and familiar grin. Jack pulled himself away. He could have kept going, but he only needed enough energy to get them out of here. He licked the wound closed, and Dan shivered.

Dan was only half conscious when Jack finished. He was, not shockingly, woozy. In the past twelve hours, he'd had a tooth ripped out, lost some blood and his stomach contents from said missing tooth, taken some mystery drugs, and used his third eye for a record amount of time he was sure.

Jack was back to some state of normal, "Let's get the hell out of here and somewhere dark okay?" He started the car up. Dan was already asleep.

Jack had found and circled all the indoor and underground parking garages for their trip. He got them to the nearest one with barely a minute to spare. The care was starting to heat up, and getting harder to drive. The moment the keys left the ignition, Jack dropped into torpor.

Dan came around somewhere in the middle of the day. His sleep had been shit. He hadn't meditated in over two days, and his eye had take in a lot within those days. It was giving him fitful memory induced nightmares. Waking up disoriented, underground, and absolutely famished and dehydrated wasn't much better than the meager rest he'd gotten. He opened the car door and nearly collapsed when he put his feet under him. He very slowly, very careful shuffled out of the car park and started to reorient himself. The sun outside was searing and made his headache worse. For fifteen minutes, he couldn't figure out where he was in Chicago, until a southern drawl reminded him that they were in Georgia.

People had been avoiding him like the plague, until some concerned citizen approached him, "Ya'll right there, neighbor?"

The southern accent jarred Dan into finally figuring out where he was, "What? Yeah, never been better…"

"Oh mah gawd, is that blood? Should I call an ambulance? I should call an ambulance." They pulled out a phone.

"Nonono" His words slurred together, "I'm fine really, just one heck of a night." His gummy and puffy eyes looked around the street, "Is there a grocery store around? Or bar? How 'bout a piggly wiggly? Anyplace with food and water. That's all I need."

"No, you'll need a hospital." They dialed the phone, but flashing lights were already arriving.

"Oh hell." A cop car pulled up, and two officers stepped out, "Hello officers. Anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, got a call from a couple people that there was a disturbance over here. Their worried 'bout your appearance. Frankly, I am too. Ya'll feeling okay there son?"

Dan looked down at his ragged self and started trying to craft a cover. His head was so fuzzy and woozy. His mouth was full of cotton, "Yeah, just…uh…got mugged last night. I'm from outa town. Guess they could tell?"


	91. Team Ragamuffin 89

The concerned citizen from earlier had snuck off once the cops had arrived, assuming that the authority could handle it.

The second officer pulled out his notepad, "Did ya see their face? Get a name or anything?"

Dan wagged his head back and forth, "No, it was dark, didn't see a thing. They took everything."

"So you got no I.D. on you? What's your name son?"

"Dan." He didn't see any need for an alias down here.

Dan wasn't sure how everything went down, but it ended with him being driven to a hospital in the back seat of a cop cruiser sipping a sprite and picking at the bread of a ham sandwich. He was so out of it, he was finding it hard to be too freaked out. He was just going with the flow. It wasn't until he was ushered through the emergency room doors by the two policemen, officers Schaffer and Green he'd discovered.

He turned and looked at his escorts, "Hey guys, could I get I my phone call now?"

They laughed, "You ain't under arrest son. We just wanna make sure you're taken care of and get your statement."

"Could I still get a call? I'm here with a friend, and I wanna make sure he doesn't worry."

Green pulled out a cellphone and handed it to Dan, "Sure thing. You wanna go tell that nurse what's going on there Schaffer?"

Even through the lightheadedness and fog of a headache he had to swim through, Dan was impossibly grateful for his nearly eidetic memory. He punched out Jack's phone number, and prayed he would answer.

Back in a rental car underground, Jack's phone buzzed against his resting corpse.

It went to voicemail. With the most casual of tones, he left a message, "Hey man, I'm at the Georgia Regional Hospital Savannah." He read the sign in the lobby, "I'm okay, the public just didn't like me stumbling around covered in blood and vomit looking for something to eat and drink. Could really use your company though. I've got my two pals Officer Schaffer and Officer Green taking care of me right now. I'm sure some attractive nurses will come along too. See you soon." He hung up the phone. Jack wasn't going to like waking up to that, and he wasn't going to like his trip to the doctor's.

The rest of the day didn't turn out much better. The doctors found him suffering from dehydration, blood loss, fatigue, and shock left over from missing a tooth. Halfway through the examination, officers Schaffer and Green got his statement, which he completely fudged. They seemed to believe it though. They were good cops, just trying to do their job. He was cleaned up and taken care of, but he was too preoccupied by trying to keep any foreign materials out of his body to hit on any of the nurses or doctors. He avoided as many needles as possible, and wiggled his way out of a blood transfusion. He wasn't sure what would happen with that much foreign blood pumping through his body and in his eye. A dentist was brought in though, and took care of his missing tooth. They used a local anesthetic to numb it and stitched it up. The needle going in and out of his gums tasted sterile to his third eye, but it was a walk in the park compared to Bowler's procedure. He got down a little food and more water before passing out again.

He'd come around once or twice to nurses checking in on him. He awoke violently once when one of them drew his blood. His eye wasn't prepared for the sudden intrusion. But it was quiet now. It was night when he woke up. He chugged the water that was near his bed, and nearly choked on it when he finally saw he had a visitor.


	92. Team Ragamuffin 90

"Jack!"

Jack was hovering in a dark corner, "How the hell did you end up here?" He strode over and pulled Dan up out of the bed before getting an answer, "You know how worried I was? Then I find this casual little voicemail from you. You can't stay out of trouble, can you man?"

Dan was beaming at the sight of his friend, "Good to see you too, Jack Attack. You sleep well?"

"Good." He gave Dan a cuff on the grungy bandana still wrapped around his forehead. He offered a new one with his other hand, "Let's get out of here."

"Lead the way." Dan knew Jack would come. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to get in, he had many options, but Jack was there.

Jack moved to the door and listened for a while. He heightened his senses to select the right time to move. This place smelled like the press of bodies and all the smells that came with them and their pain, but covered up by bleach. He could hear machinery and breathing, even crying, and taste that same antiseptic taste in the air. There was always the under aroma of blood in a place like this. He focused his attentions on the sound of staff out in the halls doing the rounds. Finally, the moment was right, "Let's go." He slid silent through the door. Dan padded barefoot behind, still in a hospital gown.

Dan kept silent and followed the back of Jack's coat that he still wore even in the sweltering Georgia heat. The going was halting and slow, but he eventually led them out a service door and to the rental car parked nearby. There was no pause between the doors slamming shut and the engine being started up. They were gone in seconds.

Dan's bare backside stayed in the front, while his top half rummaged around in the backseat for his travel bag.

"Hey, good news. Looks like Lance doesn't live too far away." He looked over once they were off hospital grounds, "God, get your ass out of here, Dan!"

"Don't like my cute little ass?" He gave it a wiggle before pulling himself back into the passenger seat with a change of clothes. Never one to be abashed about his body, he began changing.

Jack kept his eyes glued to the road, and continued on his first train of thought, "Could always pay the man a visit."

A cleaner white tee shirt was halfway on, "I know you've been dying to visit him."

"He's the one that's going to be dying." Jack growled and clutched the steering wheel.

Dan finished zipping up his pants. The thought of more death, violence, and pain made his stomach sink, "Let's make sure he answers our questions first."

The rest of the short drive was a suspended silence. Jack had figured out the route earlier. This was his job. They ended up cruising through a quiet and crumby residential district.


	93. Team Ragamuffin 91

The neighbor hood was full of small rundown houses with tiny front lawns and lots of chain link fences. Dan glanced at the address they'd gotten from Bowler and went back to scanning the sporadic numbers on the buildings, "I think it's this next one up here."

Jack parked the car across the street, "You sure?"

Dan recalculated, "Yeah, it's gotta be. According to Bowler anyway." He turned back to see Jack screwing a silencer onto a gun, "We could wait until day. He won't be going anywhere then."

"No." Jack was still on a job, "We do this now. I'm not giving him a chance to run away." The gun disappeared inside his jacket, and he got out of the car. Dan followed reluctantly.

Jack jerked his head at the front door, "How many are inside?"

Dan felt used. Suddenly he was just a tool for Jack's revenge. He shoved that thought from his mind. He loved Jack, and wanted to keep him safe. This would help. He tried justifying what they were doing by remembering what Lance had done to the girls. Dan loved the girls too. He touched the door with his psychometry, "Looks like he just left."

Jack picked up a foot to kick down the door, it was locked, but Dan stopped him, "We don't want to wake the neighbors. Let's just stake out the place."

Still straining at the bit, Jack reluctantly grumbled, "Fine, we'll do it your way. We'll wait for him in the car."

Back in the car, Jack pulled out a blood pack and started sipping on it. He'd snuck it out of the hospital. Dan chattered a little about his trip to the hospital. In all reality, he was imagining Jack taking another bit out of him while Jack enjoyed his drink. A drink, that was something else Dan kept thinking about. He wasn't going to leave Chicago again for a long time.

"So Dan?" Jack had finished his meal and was getting bored. He was already restless, "Where you from?"

"Chicago, born and raised. I think I told you that the first time we met." Dan readjusted his little body to sit sideways in the passenger seat to face Jack.

"Yeah, but now you seem to know more about me than I do you…" Dan's psychic abilities were something Jack had found himself thinking about more frequently.

"You know I'm an open book buddy. What do you want to know?"

"Really? Okay?"

Dan reassured Jack, "You've shown me a lot of trust, letting me poke around in your brain so much, and I trust you with my life. Anything you want to know."

"Hmm…favorite color?" It was funny how you could bond so closely with someone, but not know the simplest facts about them.

"Green. Now yours." Dan was smiling again. This little Q&amp;A was getting his mind off of the present situation.


	94. Team Ragamuffin 92

Jack looked away half embarrassed, "Heh, shouldn't you already know what my favorite color is?"

"It's not red is it? Oh Jack…" Jack gave a cough while Dan shook his head, "What's the next hard hitting question?"

"What…did you go to school for?"

"Never went to college. Barely made it through high school. I mean…I went to college, but I didn't _go_ to college. If you know what I mean?" He gave Jack a look across the car.

"I think I catch your drift." Jack could imagine Dan trolling around the college party scene. He'd already seen it once in fact, "Favorite food?"

There was no hesitation from Dan, "Gotta be Sieg's veggie dogs. Practically the only guy on the street with a veggie dog, and the ONLY place in Chicago with a good one."

"Didn't we meet there?" Jack tried to recall.

"There abouts. You still owe me a hotdog." Dan reminded.

"Are you kidding me?! I bought you a drink and saved your ass. The first time out of lots." Jack reminded back.

Dan had the last word, "And then I was your dinner."

"Yeah…good times."

They both laughed.

Dan was having fun now, "Back when I thought you just wanted to shag me. What about you? What's your birthday?"

"January twenty third." Jack left the year out, Dan knew it already.

"An Aquarius, one, two, three. How interesting."

"Wait what's that?" Jack's attention had moved outside the car. Dan hadn't noticed yet.

"An Aquarius? It's your zodiac. The Celestial sign that you were born under."

"Not that you dumbass, that." Jack pointed to a car pulling up near the house.

Dan sat himself back up in the seat, "Some signs of life it would appear."

"No really." Jack added sarcastically.

Two people exited the car. The driver helped the passenger out and up the walk to the front door.

"That's gotta be our guy." Jack glanced down to double check his firearm and back up to see the pair passing beneath a streetlight, "Oh yeah. Ready?"


	95. Team Ragamuffin 93

Dan put a hand on Jack before he snuck out of the car, "Easy there, Jack Attack, it's harder to get information off a dead body. We have our deal to keep with Bowler too."

Jack paused, "This isn't for him." His face had dropped to a cold mask or determination, "Let's go." He left the car.

Dan slipped out after him, "There's no need to kill his little helper. What's that guy ever done? Let's keep death down to a minimum?"

None of the words had reached Jack, he was headed up the walkway to the front door, "That's not a human with him. Not anymore."

Dan followed helplessly behind. There wasn't a chance for more words or negotiations. It was a moment of action. Jack kicked down the door with a swift and blood charged kick. Lance and his escort whirled to see, not in Lance's case, who was barging in on them. Jack lodged two bullets in the chest of man next to Lance and one more in the head once he'd hit the ground. For good measure.

Dan jumped at each muffled shot, "God damn it, Jack!" He hissed.

Lance was in a confused panic. The rest of his sense were honing themselves to a razors edge, "Jack? What the hell?"

Jack was still ignoring Dan and everything else. Before the blind vampire could adjust to anything, his legs were kicked from beneath him, "Hello, Shithead." Grab forcibly yanked him back up by brown hair that had once been a charming blond, "This him, Dan?"

Dan still stood in the doorway, "Yes..."

"Good." Jack tossed the car keys over to him, "Pop the trunk. we're going for a ride."

Lance was starting to fight back now, but Jack had wrapped him up in an escort position, "Let go of me you gangrel shit!"

The keys were fumbled from the air, "Ahhhhhhh...okay. Keep it down though!" Dan slowly started to action, "Do we have anything to tie him up with?"

"Who needs rope?" Jack pulled a long metal shiv from inside his jacket, "when I can do this." He rammed it through Lance's heart, and their captive went limp, just as Jack had when he'd been stabbed in the chest.

"Right...well...why don't you carry him out all gentle like. Put him in the back seat. It'll look like he's sleeping, and I can get to work." Dan was still a little unsure.

Jack, with Lance in his arms, was already muscling past Dan still standing in the front door, "Good thinking. We don't want to get pulled over. Get that car open."

"Sorry," Dan scurried ahead and opened the back door, "I'm not used to this whole killing, abduction, and breaking the law stuff."

Jack dropped the body in the back seat, "Yeah right, you break the law daily."

Dan was getting ready to get back in the car himself, "Smoking weed and loitering a little different." Jack was turning back towards the apartment, "Where are you going?"

"Can't leave any evidence." Jack spoke matter of fact without looking back.


	96. Team Ragamuffin 94

Dan began his work in the car while Jack was away. He wanted all this over and done with. Reading a torpored vampire was somewhat similar to reading someone when they were asleep, but he didn't have to deal with subconscious dreams. Lance was an open book, which Dan was thankful for. This trip had taken a lot out of him physically and mentally. He gave Jack a look when he got back in the car. There would be a few new stains on his jacket. He had that look of just having fed.

"He hurt the girls, Dan." Was his only response.

Jack wasn't wrong. Dan's hand was placed over Lance's charming new glass eyes. He saw all that Lance had 'seen', "Yeah…Yeah he did."

Jack was starting the car the back up. It was best not to linger, "How bad?"

Dan was practically done. He just had to sit in this seat next to an impaled vampire corpse which he'd just seen do gut wrenching things, "He was their abductor. They weren't the only ones. I could have told you that though. He doesn't know where any of them are anymore, but he knows names and faces. He's a charming bastard." Dan's tone was one of barely contained repulsion.

"So no mercy." Jack knew where they were going.

There was a knock on Bowler's door. She looked up in mild surprise. Traffic wasn't usually so thick in her neck of the woods. She extracted herself from the frantic research she'd been wrapped in. Ever since those two fellows had left, she had remained fused to her work. Oh! Perhaps it was the two from earlier? How prompt of them.

Bowler skittered over to the door and opened it just enough to pop her head out. Sure enough, it was Jack, she certainly couldn't forget him, and the other one. Dan, she believed. It didn't matter what their names were though. Bowler was more interested in the gifts they appeared to bear, "Lucy, you're home!"

Her clothes and apron hadn't been changed since they'd last seen her. They were still splattered in gore; dried and flaking now. She had managed to clean her face and hands off though.

Dan caught himself before smiling with his teeth. The hole in his lower jaw was still tender in more than one way, "We just couldn't stay away."

"We got something for you." Jack was not there to waste time.

Bowler clenched the door of the container and her head swiveled to the side like an owl, "FOR ME?! Oh, you shouldn't have!" Though her research on Mr. Jack was proving interesting, it was perhaps time for a break. Lance, for that certainly was Lance on Jack's shoulder. Bowler could never mistake her own handiwork, looked like the perfect side project.

Jack shouldered his way inside with Lance's body on the other. Bowler put up no resistance, "A dead body? How did you know? I mean, I left hints of course, but…Oh, you really do know me!"


	97. Team Ragamuffin 95

The body dropped onto Bowler's table. Lance's head in particular gave a jarring crack against the metal. Jack dusted his hands off, "Just don't take that stake out until he's strapped down good and tight."

Bowler ignored Jack's warning. Actually, she ignored Lance entirely as she walked towards the back, "Oh forget all that, I have some questions for you!" She hurried back with a vial of, presumably, Jack's blood. Her head was tilted at such an extreme angle it was amazing it stayed on her skinny neck, "Now...Mr. Jack, I don't claim to know everything about medicine. But I'm sure your blood is simply not normal. It's absolutely fascinating! I simply _must _have more!"

Jack gave a short nervous laugh, "Um...wait...why do you say that?"

"We got you an entire vampire just chock full of special blood." Dan jumped in and motioned to Lance's body.

Bowler shook her head and took a step closer. Her big beady eyes gave a minute blink. She didn't want to stop looking at her specimen for too long, "No no no, now Dan, that doesn't do your friend any justice. He is a unique man after all." She reached out and gave his shoulder a light pat. She placed the vail behind her on top of Lance without breaking eye contact. Bowler then swiveled over to Dan to pin him beneath her pupils, "And _you_ Mr. Dan, your teeth are breathtakingly perfect. I'd love to trade for more of them " She giggled.

It was Dan's turn to give an anxiously flattered chuckle.

Jack's curiosity and his protective nature towards Dan forced him to ask, "Why am I so special?"

Bowler looked back over to him, and then walked over to the corpse. She hoisted herself up and sat right on Lance's stomach. Her fingers toyed with the shiv poking out of his chest, "Well, Mr. Jack, I pride myself on thoroughness." she picked the vial back up and peered into it, "Now, I did quite a few things with this blood, I'm certain you wouldn't understand half of it, but it has done some miraculous things for me! Fascinating stuff!"

"Uh, thanks?" Jack wasn't sure how to take Bowler's backhanded compliments. He wished she'd strap that bastard vampire's body down.

"You should try that with your old pal there." Dan nodded to Bowler's cushion.

"Strap him down first though. It's night quite dead yet." Was the advice Jack gave.

Bowler seemed to find that amusing. She let out a sharp short laugh, and then looked at the body in that curious birdlike way of hers, "Interesting." She hopped down and started to strap him to the table. It was clear she'd had rowdy patients before, "Well, let's see…" Bowler peered intensely at the marred face that was now Lance's, "Oh, this was one of my former patients. It simply hurts my heart to bring pain to him," She looked over to Dan and paused for a moment with a fluttery black heart. The look on his face was delicious. He understood her humor, and it terrified him. She savored it, and wanted to illicit a reaction. Out came two scalpels "BUT I'LL GET OVER IT" She cackled and began slicing off the newly placed face. Gruesomely slowly, the skin began to be peeled away.


	98. Team Ragamuffin 96

Bowler's first garish laughs calmed down, "Now Lance, you should really not make enemies of people. You'll have to _face_ the consequences!" This started up a new bout of laughter while she worked. Amazingly, her shaking body did nothing to mar the integrity of her busy hands.

Dan swiveled around sharply after Bowler began working. He nearly threw up. He didn't want to watch this.

Jack walked past Dan, "Hold on Dr. Bowler! Let me give you a hand." He ripped the spike out of Lance's heart, "There ya go." He wiped it off and tucked it back away in his jacket.

Dan shuddered at the sound the metal made sliding out of a chest cavity, "Hell, Jack."

Jack's voice was ice, "Dan, he touched my girls and all those others." Lance, who, by whatever vampire magic, was beginning to wake back up, was the only one to witness the savage grin beginning to spread across Jack's face, "I want to watch him suffer. If you would please continue doctor."

"Where am I?" Were the first words Lance tried uttering. It came out excruciatingly wet though. It only took these three words for him to notice half of his face missing and the agonizing pain he was in. He started to moan and make hoarse screaming sounds. Every facial expression tore the skin on his face a little more.

Bowler paused to cock her head at the sudden life her patient was exhibiting, "Hellooooo Lance. These gentlemen paid for a show and I simply have to offer them one." With Lance's face already part way in her hands she continued pulling until it came loose. She noticed Dan's looking away and grinned wider, "Y'know Dan, sometimes I think you're uncomfortable around me. Is there something wrong with my _face?!_" she cackled madly and threw the slab of flesh that used to form Lance's borrowed face onto the ground. Her pliers were the next tool she whipped out, and, one by one, began extracting teeth; canines, incisors, molars, everything.

Dan shuddered at Lance's hoarse calls, and nearly lost his stomach again at the overlaying moist sucking sound of teeth being extracted, "You're intensity is something that intimidates a lot of men, Bowler. I'm just gonna wait outside. If you don't mind..." He began edging to the door.

Bowler giggled and went back to work; the screams were simply music to her ears. _This_ was the kind of patient she loved. Oh those lovely screams! In no time, he had no teeth to speak of...or with. She hummed as she hopped off of the table and got a pair of sharp scissors, "This little piggy went to market…Sing it with me Lance!" she warbled out as she cut off the man's fingers one by one and placed them in a jar. It went on like this for some time, picking off what Lance had to give for the pleasure of her one-man audience. How she wished she could have spectators more often.

Jack was creeped out by Bowler. The things she was doing to Lance were things he wasn't entirely sure he could do himself, but this man deserved to die. He'd lured all those girls into his dark embrace, to be used by other monsters for their sick fantasies. He wished he could have killed Lance himself, but he deserved a fate worse than death actually, and Bowler could supply it.

It was only a half an hour before the man was a shell of his former self. Bowler's skilled hands had done speedy work. Lance's organs lie in a bucket, the ones Bowler hadn't collected for herself anyway, "And that's that." She wiped some sweat from her brow, but ended up smearing blood across her face instead. She looked over at her small audience; "I went the extra mile for you. I'm sure that deserves a little something. Starts with a Thank...ends with you?"


	99. Team Ragamuffin 97

Jack looked at the mangled pile of flesh on the table, "Thanks."

"You are so very welcome Mr. Jack! But that extra mile might cost just a bit more." She paused to grin slyly and tilt her head closer to Jack's, "More of Dan's teeth, if you please."

Outside, Dan sat far enough away to muffle the sound of screaming, which eventually faded on it's own. The silence was almost more unnerving. He pulled of his bandana to mop his brow in the sticky Georgia heat and sat down to start meditating. His eye had seen so much lately.

Back inside, Jack had his response, "No. You can have more of my 'special blood', but we did our part and you did yours."

Bowler shook her head "As tempting as that is, I'd really much prefer Dan's wisdom teeth. They'd be perfect for my collection. They are the most lovely I've seen in a long time. Surely there's something you want to trade for them? Everyone wants something." she giggled and gave his head a pat.

Jack recoiled from the touch and began edging towards the door, "The deal's done. We're leaving." He edged the door open while keeping his eyes on Bowler. He wasn't going to be turning his back to her, "Come on Dan, we're going home."

He spotted his friend too late. Bowler had squeezed herself out the door before Jack, far more interested in Dan now. Who was meditating with his third eye, "OH MYYYY!"

Dan pulled himself from his meditations to find Bowler pressed incredibly close to his face, "Well, well, well, looks like you're a special specimen as well, aren't you, Dan?" She pressed even closer; eye to eye.

Bowler grinned and stared into the 3rd eye on the small man's forehead. "Well well well...looks like you're a special specimen as well aren't you Dan?" She pressed closer to him, eyes...to eye.

Jack gave a forced gulp.

Dan cleared his through, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

Her sharp smile stretched wide at Dan's pun, and he got a very personal look at the smile, "Knowing you my dear, you probably will." She giggled with glee as the eye looked out into space, "Hello little guy!" She was letting her social manner slide. Dan's head was in her hands, "Look at that! Oh wow! So gorgeous!" A scalpel emerged, "Now, Let's get a closer look!"

"Would love to! But look at the time!" Dan was trying to slip out from her grip, but having difficulty, "Look into psychometry, it won't disappoint, I promise. I'll take you for a ride sometime." He winked and closed the third eye. He almost couldn't help it. Jack had rushed over and yanked Dan away from the entranced doctor.

Bowler smiled and waved to either of them. This was far from over in her mind. She wouldn't let it until she got in an eye examination. All she needed was a city to find them in, "Goodbye fellows. See you later." she giggled some more, and waved after them with her nimble fingers.

Jack and Dan disappeared once more into the dark corridors of shipping containers. When they were far enough away, Jack spoke, "Damnit, Dan, that was bad. Really bad. Like…super bad." He looked over to check that Dan was all right, "Good move, but still…not good."

Dan shrugged, and let his heart settle back down, "We made it out, we're good to go. Bowler got what she wanted, we got what we wanted, she'll stay her in Georgia, and we'll be back in Chicago solving this mystery." He smiled comfortingly back at Jack.


	100. Team Ragamuffin 98

Jack was starting to see the familiar cityscape through the night traffic and lights of Chicago. Dan's cheap track phone started buzzing in the cup holder, waking him up from a nice little nap in the passenger seat. The drive back from Georgia had been a long one.

Jack nudged Dan awake, and his passenger groggily fumbled for and answered the phone, "Hello?"

There was a pause as whoever was on the other line began speaking. Dan perked up quickly and sat up in his seat, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down Rhodey." He glanced over to Jack.

"What's up?"

Dan was still figuring out the detail himself, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm on my way back into town. I'll be back soon though...no, not on a horse this time…I know right?...We'll be there as soon as we get back...Yeah, Jack's with me. You sit tight." He hung up the phone.

"Dan, what's up?" Jack tried again.

"Rhodes is in trouble. You remember him? My favorite barkeep?" Dan brow furrowed under his bandana.

"Yeah, mean looking guy, makes mean old fashioneds, what's the deal?" Jack knew it was bad if Dan was this concerned.

"It's Jaime again." Dan looked out at the road.

"Jaime? Again?" Jack didn't have all the details.

"Oh yeah, it's Rhodes' son. He's missing again. He was kidnapped back when he was a kid. I found him. It's kind of how I figured out what I could do with my eye, and why Rhodes lets my tab get so big. He's about fifteen or sixteen now I think, so he could've just run away, but he's not the kid to do that. How much longer till we get there?"

"Soon. Didn't know he had a son." Jack sped up.

Twenty minutes later, and the rental had pulled up outside the bar. It was quite on the street. Rhodes' bar was classified as 'out of the way' but it was never this quiet. Dan was too concerned about his long time friend to notice the eerie silence filling the street. He hopped out the car the moment it was stopped, "Let's go, Jack Attack, Rhodey needs our help. We'll get the job done twice as fast between the both of us."

Jack hadn't moved. His hands were still on the steering wheel, and he stared toward the end of the block, "The fuck is that?"

Dan's stopped with his hand still on the open passenger door to peer down the street with Jack.

It appeared to be a lone figure walking down the middle of the empty street. They ended under a street lamp and hefted something to their shoulder. In the car, Jack's eyes widened in fear.

"Dan!" Jack shouted simultaneously as a loud thunk. Next came a crunch as a propellant can crashed into the rental car's windshield. Seconds later, and the car was engulfed in thick billowing gas abrasive to the eye's and lungs.


	101. Team Ragamuffin 99

Dan covered his mouth and shut his eyes while he ran away from the car, "JACK!" Jack didn't use his lungs, Dan was still confused and scared though. Why were they being attacked? He ran up to Rhodes' and tried opening it. It was locked. He started banging on it, "Rhodes! Get out here! We need help!"

He was turning around to head back into the smog to try and get Jack out when the door was thrown open. Someone tackled Dan down into the pavement before he got very far.

Dan was disoriented beyond belief, but he cracked open his third eye to see who had him pinned. It was Rhodes, "Not me you dingus!"

Dan couldn't see it, but Rhodes' face was grim set, "Sorry, Dan." His voice wasn't nearly as panicked as it had sounded on the phone. His grip tightened.

Dan's eye was still open. He knew the truth in those two words and the intent behind them, "Rhodes?" He began to struggle back.

Around the side, Dan heard five pairs of feet. Figures wearing gas masks, and carrying guns could be seen if Dan craned his neck. The fanned out around the ball of smoke curling away from the car. From inside, Jack called, "Dan, where are you?!"

Dan closed his eye, there was already enough going on, "Get out, Jack!"

The five entered into the grey wall as if cued by Dan. Tense silence held for a moment, "Dan?" Came Jack's voice again; the second cue.

A loud bang rang out, and the smoke lit up with a flash. Dan recoiled from the sound of gunshot, and struggled harder. Silence again.

Dan broke it, "JACK! Damnit Rhodes! Let me up! What's going on!?"

"Stay down, Dan, if you know what is good for you." Rhodes said back controlled and quietly.

A scream rang out along with another bang. More flashes and more screams as the chaos grew within the smog. Rapid flashes and thuds, more gunshots and grunts of pain; it sounded like Jack was fighting back.

"Oh god, Oh god." He hated to do it, but he opened the third eye against Rhodes this time. He started digging for a memory of sleep. He could figure out what was going on later. Right now he needed to get free and help Jack.

One of the masked men came flying out of the smoke landing next to Dan and Rhodes. His mask had been ripped off and he was coughing weakly.

The smoke was starting to break apart, and three more figures exited the smoke by their own will. Their footsteps stopped right next to Dan's head. A sixth one joined them. It must've been the figure in the street. On the edge of his vision Dan saw a large barrel, and the sounds of it being reloaded. He couldn't keep his focus, "ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod." It was a big looking gun. He had no idea what a grenade launcher looked like.


	102. Team Ragamuffin 100

The windy city did it's own job of clearing the smoke away. Jack's silhouette and eventually complete body, could be seen hunched over in a crouch on top of the rental car. His hands were curved and extended into claws. He was snarling and angry.

One unfortunate soul hadn't made it out. They lay out in front of the car with deep claw marks gouged into their torso.

The barrel that had broken Dan's concentration swung up towards Jack. There was another wumping sound and a second followed when the canister crashed into Jack's center mass. Dan flinched at both.

Jack cried out in pain. Smoke was once sent again billowing lazily into the night sky.

"Open fire" The figure that had done the shooting said in a distorted tone. The four remaining people unleashed hell into the smoke.

Dan pulled his focus back internally, and made the hard decision of crossing a line he promised he wouldn't cross again long ago. Instead of using Rhodes' own memories, Dan used the eye to impose his will on Rhodes, his will for his friend to sleep. Rhodes' mind began to drop off almost immediately. His hold on Dan began to relax.

The figure that had been shooting the smoke canisters, and seemed to be in charge, turned to Rhodes, "What the hell are you waiting for?"

Rhodes was unconscious now, and Dan was extricating himself from underneath his friend. He didn't get so far as his hands and knees before he was noticed and a rag was shoved into his face. The fumes irritated his three already raw and watery eyes. He didn't have to deal with them long though, "Breath deep princess." Came the distorted voice since womeone wasn't very patient. A boot connected with his face to finish him off with a flash of pain and blood.

The firing stopped as the smoke finished clearing for the second time. The three 'footmen' left standing advanced. Two went after Jack and the third checked on their fallen comrade. One of them called out, "He's not here Ma'am."

Sirens were fast approaching, and the leader with the grenade launcher barked orders in frustration, "Fuck! Load these two into the truck. We're heading back to base."

"Fuck." Jack hissed in pain as he held his wounds. He peered out from his hiding spot across the street as they carried Dan and Rhodes back into the bar. Presumably the truck she was talking about was in back. It didn't make a lick of difference though, the cops were coming and they had him outgunned, "FUCK!" Jack cried out in fear and rage. He couldn't save Dan this time.


	103. Team Ragamuffin 101

Dan slowly regained consciousness. He believed he was still in the car until he started hacking on something in his sinuses and spat out some blood. He nose and check and eye were throbbing and swollen with a headache to top it off. He felt dried blood cracking across his face as he moved it. He went to rub his eyes and feel the damage only to find his hands bound and body stretched out. Finally, he memories came back and jolted him fully awake, "Jack!"

Dan's body was suspended from a hook hanging on a chain attached to a warehouse ceiling. His feet touched the ground just enough from him to stand on tip toe. His shoulders were already aching from the weight of his unconscious body

He cast his detective's eye across the warehouse. It was dimly lit and fairly empty. The dark silhouettes of some vehicles could be made out on the far side of the warehouse. Presumably there were offices behind him. Who had brought him here? Where was here? What did they want? Were Jack and the girls okay?

For the time being, no one seemed to be around. Dan looked up at the hook, and started to haul himself up to it. He thought he could get himself free, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came an icy calm voice from behind him.

Dan let himself back down and tried craning himself around, futilely, to see who was speaking, "Oh, hello there."

There was the sound of someone dragging a wooden chair across concrete, "Turn him around." Came the same voice.

A pair of rough hands grabbed Dan and turned him around. Sitting in front of him was a stern and sharp looking woman with her hands in her pockets. Her beauty was like ice and fire, sharp and dangerous; not to be trifled with. She pulled Dan's wallet out of her pocket and began to examine it, "Mr. Dan Grovesner, I've heard about you from our mutual friend Mr. Rhodes."

Dan spat out a bit more blood that was draining down his throat from his nose, "Weird, he never mentioned you. Though I would have like him to. Is the man around?"

This woman was unimpressed. She looked like she meant business, "He is…you know, he says you really helped him out of a tight spot some years ago. So I thought it best if he sat this one out. No need for emotions to get in the way. Do you like to help people Mr. Grovesner?"

"Yeah. I've kinda turned it into my job. Is there anything I can help a beautiful woman with?" Dan knew where this was going.

"Just tell me where your _friend _is." She spat out friend like a rotten piece of meat.

"I have lot's of friends." He evaded the question.

She knew he was evading it too, "Don't be difficult, Mr. Grovesner. We both know who I talking about."

"Afraid I couldn't tell you darling." He gave a halfhearted grin.

She let out a tied sigh. "Oscar, mind helping him remember his tongue?"

The slab of meat that was a man named Oscar appeared around the side. His hands must have been the ones that turned Dan around. It was those hands that were touching him again, this time in the form a heavy fist to the gut.

Air didn't seem to want to stay in his lungs anymore. He gasped and coughed weakly. The dried blood in his nasal passages wasn't any help. It took him a moment before he could reply, "I never forget my tongue, but thanks for the reminder. I'm guessing _my friend_ split after you attacked us. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name earlier."

"I didn't give it." Her icy eye drilled into him, "Again."


	104. Team Ragamuffin 102

Dan was just starting to get his breath back when it was stolen again, "HGH!" He recoiled from the same heavy fist. It was longer before he could answer, "Geez Oscar…told you...I...got my tongue just fine..."

She was losing her temper, "Then start talking. Where is!"

"I don't know. You shoulda chased him." This was looking worse and worse. These people meant business, and he couldn't do a thing. No boxing, no psychometry, just his words, and those looked like they weren't going to do much against this woman.

"Tell me when you feel more helpful." She nodded to Oscar and turned on her heel to leave.

Oscar looked at Dan for a second, "Mind using those firm hands on my back? I haven't had a massage in ages." And started to work.

Dan wasn't going to betray Jack. His mind was set. He'd been hit before.

Hit after hit. Each one was measured and timed. He continued to lay into Dan like a personal punching bag. At first, Dan tried absorbing some of the punches through his boxing experience, but there was no escape It didn't take long before he started going limp again. No more quips or smart remarks, only the focus to keep a tenuous grip on his cognizance. It felt like ages before the pain started feeling far away and fuzzy.

It finally ended. Dan could vaguely hear Oscar talking into a cellphone or a walkie-talkie, something along those lines, "He ain't talking. He's almost done."

A crackling voice that Dan took to be the woman warrior of a leader confirmed that is was a walkie-talkie, "Then move him onto the next stage."

Dan didn't want to know what the 'next stage' was. Oscar left him alone. Dan wasn't sure for how long. He wasn't sure if this could be considered a reprieve or not either. He's wasn't being beaten to a pulp anymore, but his body was one big tender bruise, every breath hurt, and his shoulders and calves felt like they were going to come off from holding this position for so long.

Eventually Oscar came back with some sort of kit under his arm. Dan didn't recognize it, but it still sent fear crawling through his body. Everything was being set up behind Dan, he had no idea what was going on. It made his fear all the more intense. Finally, he heard something crackle. Before he could react, 10,000 volts moved through his system.

His mouth stretched in a silent scream. His body arched rigidly with the energy crackling through him. All three of his eyes lit up with fireworks and his brain was on fire. It lasted for an eternity all crammed into a second.

The energy was pulled away from his body and he went limp, lights still danced a sparked in his third eye. Sweat had sprung out on his body. Oscar appeared again in front of him with two wires in gloved hands. Breathlessly Dan told him, "Go fuck yourself." He gave the weakest laugh while he thought of Jack.

Oscar went in for round two, then round three, four, five, six was the magic number. It was lights out, or rather, the lights became some bright they washed over everything and blinded all lucidity.


	105. Team Ragamuffin 103

Dan was awoken by a slap across the face, the swollen side. He awoke tied to a chair this time. He was down to his boxers now. Across from him sat the woman running the show in a heavy-duty wooden chair similar to his own. His bandana was in her hands.

Every ounce of pain in his body was immediately forgotten when she saw the bandana. The color dropped from his face. He kept his head low, letting his hair hang limp and sweat drenched around his face.

It seemed, for now, no one had noticed, "You know Mr. Grovesner, that thing that you call a friend, this 'Jack', is nothing more than a blood sucking leech. He doesn't care about you. He's just using you for your blood, and whatever else he may need you for. He cares nothing for you."

"I disagree. I'm pretty good when it comes to reading people. That man's like family to me."

She got in his face, "If he cares so much about you..." Dan recoiled pathetically until she whispered in his ear, "then where is he?"

Dan shivered as her breath tickled his ear. The one pleasant touch on his body, "Being smart for once and staying the hell away. He knows I'm a big boy. I can handle myself." He couldn't help but smile again as he thought of all the times he's told Jack that, and all that times that Jack has disagreed. It gave him a little of his heart back. He shot a wink at her, "I would really like to know your name, or at least your number?"

She straightened up, her lip curled up in a sneer, "Sarah." She lifted a booted foot and kicked him to his back.

When he was done coughing and reeling his mouth kept running, "You seem like a woman who'd enjoy topping."

She ignored him, and began to walk slowly around him. Oscar was there too, along with a stranger and Rhodes himself. Sarah was stilling playing with his bandana while she walked, "Do you know how they use to test witches? Dunk them in water to see if they floated. Later on, they use to pour water down a throat of an accused with a rag much like this one here," She dangled the bandana above Dan's face, "and just when he was about to drown, they would pull the rag out of their throats and start again."

Dan's face was grim. He was equally terrified of both the torture Sarah was describing, and no doubt had planned for him, along with the exposure of his third eye. It would look like a deep fissure or wrinkle running across his forehead. Hopefully, in this dim light, it wouldn't be, "Good thing I'm not a witch then, cuz I'm not into gagging or good at swimming. Hey Rhodey..." Rhodes avoided eye contact, "I must look like hell, huh?"

Sarah laid the unfolded bandana over his face, "It can all end if you just tell me where he has his haven."

"Why do you want to know?" Dan could assume they wanted to kill him, being a vampire and all, but he was doing anything to stall for time now.

"I'm the one asking the questions Mr. Grovesner." There was a sound that Dan thought sounded a bit like a milk jug.

"You know, I don't think I ever got the address." He was nearly crying, but for some stupid reason, he was just relieved his forehead covered again.


	106. Team Ragamuffin 104

Dan could hear his chances dropping in Sarah's tone, "You don't want to talk? Fine, then don't. Rhodes, do the honors."

"Could you make it one of your old fashioneds? I could us a drink, and you do make the best." Those were the last words he got out before some shoved his bandana into his mouth and clamped his head in place. It felt like Oscar. Rhodes was standing over him with the grimmest look Dan had ever seen on his face and a gallon of water. His forehead was exposed again, but it was now in second place to his very life. Had those been his last words? Asking for a drink from someone he thought had been a friend?

Rhodes made one look over to Sarah, "He saved my boy."

"And failed to save your wife from those monsters. Now he's palling around with one of the abominations that killed her. They took those girls, Rhodes, and they have to be stopped. This whelp," She kicked Dan," Is only in the way."

The girls? Was this what this was all really about? Dan hadn't spoken a word of them, so they must've found out a different way, maybe like he did, through detective work. They didn't know the entire story though. Maybe he could put their minds to rest? It wasn't likely that they'd believe him. Things were grim though, and anything was worth a try. The only fear now was that it might be too late.

Rhodes turned back around with his face still set. Dan watched the gallon jug start tipping. Ice water was felt next.

Dan thrashed his exhausted body and tried to force the rag out, "Mnphthmpaennmpn!" His entire face was pinched shut in focus and fear while he struggled not to breath or gag from the water filling the rag and his nasal passages.

He couldn't stop it. Even as he fought against it, he could feel his own bandana slowly work it's way into his mouth. He eyes now flew open in sheer panic, darting from face to face. He was drowning, he was dying and they just watched. He body heaved, ignoring all damage previously dealt to it.

The water stopped.

The bandana was fished out of his throat. Water and stomach contents came up with it. It felt like one of his lungs was going with it.

He head was pulled back to look up at Sarah's, "Talk to me Mr. Grovesner."

His heart was beating his chest like a hammer. His breathing was rapid and shallow. All he did was continue to cough weakly and shake his head, "The girls."

"You know about them? I thought as much. Now, where are they, and where is Jack?"

"Not telling…b-"

Dan couldn't get anymore out. Sarah had given the signal for his damp bandana was shoved back in his mouth. The water began immediately this time.


	107. Team Ragamuffin 105

Dan closed his eyes tight. Water was getting into them, but mostly he couldn't bear to see Rhodes face. His body pitched its futile attempts to try and escape. The water around his eyes was hotter as he began to cry.

Rhodes stopped. Again they tugged the bandana out of his esophagus, and the gagging and heaving repeated. Except this time there were no more stomach contents, just water, bile, and a little blood. Dan knew what a cracked rib felt like. He had more than a few, maybe even broken.

"Where is the haven?!" Sarah was getting impatient, "This can all end."

Water was in the three of his eyes. God it was uncomfortable. Dan kept them all closed.

"Okay...okay..." He was barely managing to rasp anything out, "His haven...It's in Chicago..."

She shoved the rag back in his mouth tired of his sarcastic attitude, "Drown this rat till he talk or dies. Whichever comes first."

"fohgaud." He truly began to cry this time, "Fegerfsarrfafe."

His head was immobilized, "NuhnuhNuhNuhNUHNUH!" He screamed as the water began again. He choked on it, and gagged, and heaved with what miniscule amount was left in his body. His body was failing him, as was his mind. The only emotion he felt now was sheer animal panic. Everything his body did now was out of instinct to survive. His third eye snapped open and darted madly around the room. It couldn't focus on one thing, and the information it took in was just as overwhelming and suffocating as the water.

The hands on the side of his head ripped away, and everything froze.

Sarah's attention had been brought back by the sudden still, "How interesting."

They all stared at him as he continued to asphyxiate on the wet rag in his mouth and the water in his lungs. The eye was dilated to a pinprick. All three of his eyes shot around from face to face and the space in between, still not quite aware of what had just happened. His body quivered with adrenaline and terror.

"Sit him up!" The chair he was tied to was tilted back up. The rag of his bandana was dragged out once more.

Dan had been checked out, the third eye had done it for him. He reflexively expelled the water from his lungs and stomach. His breathing was shallow and fast. His eyes had stopped hopping from point to point. They were all half lidded and unfocused now. His third eye had taken him into the history of the only thing it could, the chair. Hopefully, it's past was more pleasant then the present her currently occupied. It wasn't.

Water dripped from him.

Sarah sat herself back down in the chair across from Dan, "Tell me, Mr. Grovesner, did Jack give you that?" He didn't seem to notice, "Mr. Grovesner!" She grabbed his jaw and yanked it to face her.

Dan still didn't respond. He continued to gaze off in the chair's history. So many questions had been asked in it, he didn't know what to answer now.

She let his head drop back down to his chest while she sat back in her chair and lit a cigarette. She savored the first few drags, but then she pressed it deep into Dan's shoulder, "I asked you a question!"

Dan's eye's vibrated back into focus at the hiss of the cigarette and his own sharp intake of breath. All of it hurt, "Wha- wastha question?"


	108. Team Ragamuffin 106

Sarah lit another cigarette. There was a distinct menace to the action, "Did Jack give you this eye?" She asked this question while staring directly at the eye she was questioning.

His mind was still all of the place and just now regaining itself. Not that he really wanted it to. It only brought all the pain in his body flooding back. His voice was sandpaper. It hurt to speak, it hurt to breath, it even hurt to look at her, but Dan felt he could answer this one, "No."

"Then how did you get it?" It wasn't her primary objective, but it was still intriguing and potentially useful.

"Don't know." He rasped.

"Then you were born with it?"

"No, I woke up with it one day. Back when I was younger. Probably from some spiritual awakening and a stupid amount of drugs." That was the longest explanation he was going to rasp out. It was all he knew himself.

Everyone's attention hung with wonder on Dan and his forehead, where his third eye sat closed again. Sarah's look of wonder turned to anger. How dare he make fun of her, "Let's leave Mr. Grovesner to his thoughts. Until he feels more cooperative."

Dan saw that his words had failed to convince her. He didn't believe anything he said would alter her opinion. There was no one to sway the opinion of anymore anyway. They had left him alone, beaten, and cold in the dark.

He sat there, slumped forward in the chair, to weak and scared to even attempt to escape. He knew it was futile anyway. Instead, he just tried not to fall asleep. Afraid of what he might wake up to or by. His body couldn't do it though. After what felt like hours, he blacked out again to whatever nightmare his eye would present him.

He came to after another unknown amount of time to cold sweats and the pains of his body. Bruises were formed and swelling, his stomach howled, his throat and mouth were parched, his lungs ached and burned, he'd wet himself, and a massive headache from the abuse to his third eye throbbed in his forehead. There was a soft clinking of metal beside him. Moving his stiff neck the least amount possible showed a new woman arranging a tray of glinting knives and other 'equipment', "Hello, my name's Laura."

Dan let his head drop again without a word. He was an absolute wreck. There were no more buttons to push, no more wisecracks. He lacked the energy or the will. If he was going to die here to protect Jack and the girls he just hoped it was going to be quick.

"I'm here because the Boss said, and I quote 'He's most likely been brainwashed with vampire magic. If it were my family, I would have risked everything for them. Mr. Grovesner certainly has, but where's Jack?' You see what I'm saying? We left a message for him loud and clear back at Rhodes' before hightailing it out of there. But, you know, maybe you're just not important enough to help? Just some loser he picked up off the street to help sate his thirst; maybe do a few other favors because you were useful? We wouldn't have to be together like this," she gestured to herself, her array of tools, and Dan, "if you'd just see that. Boss wanted to see if I could get you to talk some truth. I'm just not allowed to kill you." She picked up a particularly sharp looking knife. Dan just heard it, "I will, take a few extra parts you don't need though." She stepped in front of Dan and lifted his chin to greet her.


	109. Team Ragamuffin 107

"The girl's, they're safe." Was all Dan could think to say.

Laura tilted his head from side to side, examining it, "If you weren't beat all to hell you'd be kinda cute…"

"The girls…" he repeated.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you. So you know about the girls? Interesting, but all we want is a location or a way to find them. You're word isn't nearly enough." She started to examine his body, "Now, where should I start? The fingers?" Cold metal traced the top of Dan's knuckles still lashed to the chair, "Or maybe an ear? They're my favorite. "I gleeful smile broke out on her face, "I'm a bit of an artist with a knife.

"If you're gonna kill me, do it quick." He was begging now; fear rising in his stomach.

"Oh don't be like that, it'll only hurt a bit." Laura patted his cheek, "We could go big or go home?" The knifepoint started trailing down his bare bruised chest, then his stomach, and finally coming to rest on his boxers, "As in, you tell me the big secret of where Jack's hiding, and you go home. Or…you know." She added an ounce of pressure to the knife and Dan squirmed beneath it, "No…if we're going big, I have to do that eye of yours I hear about! Yes, that will make a great trophy."

That jerked Dan into some other kind of alertness. He stared intensely, "Laura, please….don't."

"Hold still" She had his chin is a vice grip while her other hand pried his eye open by force. The knife was between her teeth now. His psychometry started running against his will. Dan tried not to throw up, not that anything would come up if he did.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted across the floor.

Laura stopped with Dan's third eye half open beneath her fingers. It was Rhodes, "Boss wants to talk to you."

"What about?" She sounded annoyed and disappointed through the knife in her mouth.

"How should I know? None of my business." He came closer. Dan might have been imagining it, he was a little distracted with his third eye still partially open, but Rhodes looked a little relieved.

"Fine." Laura let go of Dan and set the knife back with its siblings, "Keep an eye on him, will ya?"

Rhodes nodded. As soon as Laura had passed through the office doors on the other side of the warehouse, he began untying Dan.

"Rhodes...What are you doing?" His voice was a harsh rasp.

"Getting you out of here. Now shut up." He freed Dan's hands. The wrists were raw and bloody. One was dislocated or sprained from being strung up on the hood earlier; it was too swollen to tell, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you…and Jack."

"No problem." Dan managed. Rhodes couldn't help but let the smallest smile appear on his face. After all he'd been through, Dan still told him 'no problem'

Rhodes got Dan's feet free, "I left a bag outside that door." He pointed across too a an exit, "It's got your clothes and some cash in it. I don't care what you do when you get out of here, just lay low."


	110. Team Ragamuffin 108

Dan bobbed his head to let Rhodes know he'd gotten the message. He let out a groan as Rhodes hauled him out of the chair. The groan was cut short when Dan nearly collapsed after he was expected to hold his own weight. He wasn't ready for it. Rhodes caught him before it was too late. The second time worked once Dan had himself braced.

Dan looked down at his body. It was raw, lumpy, and red with hints of blue's and purples already appearing. His knees quaked, and he didn't know if it was from weakness, or cold. There wasn't any heat in the warehouse and his boxers were damp. From the smell he was just now registering, Dan realized he must have wet himself in the dark hours of before. Sometimes Dan wished his detective skills weren't so sharp.

Rhodes started to shuffle Dan along, "Come on Dan. You need to get gone."

"I'm gone Rhodey." Before Dan broke away from Rhodes he turned back to him, "Thanks. I'm so sorry about your wife. I never knew. Is Jamie…is he apart of this?"

Rhodes knew with those words that he'd done right, "He's not. Now get out of here." He gave a soft push.

Dan started to stagger and shuffle away, hoping his body would warm up and work out some of its pain. Rhodes stopped him once more, "Wait! You gotta make it look like you escaped."

Dan wasn't sure he had it in him, physically or mentally, to strike one of hi oldest friend, "I…you're right."

Rhodes held perfectly still while Dan slowly loaded a sloppy haymaker using the wrist that wasn't as damaged. There was the soft meaty sound of fist striking face. The shock probably hurt Dan just as much as it hurt Rhodes. He didn't stop to see if Rhodes would be okay, he knew he would. God, he probably hadn't even knocked him out. Dan just started making his way to the door.

Outside it was cold and dark. A duffel bag was tucked behind the trash just like Rhodes had said. Dan grabbed and went. It was too dangerous changing around here. So he walked and shivered while he fished out the wad of cash Dan recognized as tip bills from the bar. He tried not to cry, both from the pain and the actions of his friend. Instead, he clenched his teeth and chewed madly at the inside of his cheeks and lips without his habitual toothpick to occupy him.

Dan quickly found out he had no idea where he was. It was a quiet warehouse district. From skyline, he figured about where he was from downtown. In an alley, he rushed into the poorly fitting clothes he'd been lent. They were some of Jamie's old ones.

Now for some transportation, because he sure has hell wasn't going to walk all the way to Jack's. He didn't know how long it took to get back to Jack's. After he'd crawled in the first cab he'd found, he had passed out again. He needed a hand getting out once he was there. Dan prayed it wasn't too late as his fingers punched in the apartment numbers, "Jack! Girls! It's uncle Dan. I'm outside…" The lock buzzed him in.

Halfway there Izzy came flying towards him. Her face flashed to confused at the sight of Dan, but her own fear pushed her forward, "Uncle Dan! Come quick!" She grabbed his hand to pull him along. He shouted and nearly collapsed. Izzy stopped, "What's wrong?" Her voice was strained.

"Nothing, Firecracker, just another long night." He kept going, "My nieces are more important. What is it?"

Dan could see Izzy physically holding herself back from hugging Dan, "They took Daddy." Her voice was cracking. If she'd been alive, it would have been barely intelligible through her tears.


	111. Team Ragamuffin 109

Dan pushed his way into the apartment. Izzy hovered directly behind, "Please, you gotta help Hanners. She won't come out. Please help uncle Dan!" She couldn't help but start clinging to him. She was adrift.

It looked like a rhino had been set loose in the apartment, "Izzy, hon, you gotta let uncle Dan go for a minute. It's going to be okay. I'm gonna fix this. It's what I do," He smiled, more a motion to help calm her down, "Hanners is right though. You girls need to stay here, stay safe. Where's Esme?"

"Trying to get Hanners _out_" She pointed down the hall to where Esme stood timidly tapping on the bathroom door and talking to her sister.

He limped over, "Hanna? Tiger?" He couldn't imagine his voice was very calming right now. Esme stepped aside. Dan hissed when he knocked on the door and forgot about his wrist. On the other side of the door was the sound of the faucet running and Hanna muttering, but no response.

"How long has she been in there?"

"A couple hours." Said Izzy.

Esme tugged at Dan's sleeve and pointed across the hall into the girls' room. There was more clutter and a body with a stake sticking out of it. There was a lot of blood too. Not a vampire.

Dan turned the two of his girls and himself away from the gruesome sight, "Thanks Bright Eyes, let's take care of your sister first."

Izzy was very eager to help Hanna. A loud crash sounded as she broke the door down.

Hanna was standing in front of the sink furiously scrubbing her hands. Her mutters could be understood now, "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

Dan fumbled past the door to her and pulled her into a hug away from the sink, "It's okay Hanners. It's okay. You did what you had to do." Dan intuitively knew what had happened. He'd been in Hanna's shoes not that long ago in a dark church basement, "You had too. To protect your sisters" He stroked her hair and whispered reassuring words.

"I didn't know…" She repeated once more in shock, "Daddy told me to protect the others before he made us hide. They must have left him here. I didn't know he was human. I was so worried he was gonna hurt my sisters I just...I..." She struggled to get free and nearly did. It was agony for Dan to hang on to her, but it would have been harder to let go. Izzy and Esme gave backup by joining in the embrace, "There's blood on my hands still Dan. Can't you see it? Let me go. I have to wash it off! It won't come off!

"It's alright Tiger, I know how you feel. I know exactly how you feel..." Even without his third eye's empathy he knew exactly what was going on inside Hanna. It was nauseating feeling he was still trying to come to terms with himself, and so would Hanna. They could do it together after all this had been sorted out.

Hanna was calming down some. She'd stopped shaking, "Why did they take Dad?"

Did he tell them the truth? Did he even know the entire truth? "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I'm going to get your dad back. Look at us. We're a mess without him."


	112. Team Ragamuffin 110

Dan gave the girls one last squeeze, and an extra special one for Hanna. Then it was to work. Hanna asked if he was alright. She was calm enough to notice Dan's appalling appearance for the first time, but he didn't hear her. He was roving around the apartment with his third eye open. It was hard to tell at first with his hair in a mess all around his face.

Already he could tell that it'd been a little under twenty-four hours. Jack had been taken earlier this evening. He was weak from the ambush at Rhodes'. He just needed to figure out where they'd gone.

"Sit down so that we can fix you up please." said a quiet Esme with a first aid kit and a determined pair of sisters standing directly in his path now.

Dan started to chuckle, but ended up coughing pathetically instead. He needed to be careful or he'd end up puncturing something, "I on to second or third aid now. Your dad's more important right now."

"Uncle Dan you will sit down right now so that we can patch you up or else I will tell Daddy when he comes back!" It was the loudest and most authoritative any had ever heard Esme.

Dan responded with an equal surprising amount of command, "And this is Uncle Dan telling you we don't have time," His eyes were hot. He didn't think the swollen one could get any puffier, but it did, "I'm past a first aid kit, and your dad...he's more important."

He left to investigate the girls' room. He'd been saving the body for last. He knew it probably had the most information on it, but it was also the most unpleasant thing to use psychometry on. His eye was exhausted. Going back any further then twelve hours was a struggle. He slumped onto the floor over the staked corpse in the least bloody spot. What was the difference if he got more blood on him though? Before starting he took a breath and promised himself the biggest bender, full of booze, weed, and vampire kisses. Any kisses would do, but vampire bites were definitely a step up. He could use one now.

Traveling back slowly, he saw first the altercation with the girls; they were so strong. A bit further back was the body, alive then, coming in with two more people. None of them had known the girls were here. This one was left behind to guard the place and got spooked by the girls. In the middle was the search of the apartment that left in the ransacked state he'd walked in on it. He dug back further to a time when the body had been in an old office building getting instructions in a dim room, Dan couldn't make out the words, didn't want to try. He got the gist. He saw plenty of other people, and vampires, as the trio walked out of the building and on to street. He knew exactly where they had come from now. Hopefully that was where they'd taken Jack. If not, it was the only lead he had.

He closed the eye and went to stand. He barely made it up. Really, they'd done a number on him. He'd had a few cracked ribs before and thought they were painful, the memories seemed more like annoyances now compared to each painful movement and excruciating shallow breath he took now. Every muscle and tendon was jittery and tired from the amounts of electricity and adrenaline pumped through them. His trachea, lungs, esophagus, and stomach were raw and sore, every swallow and breath was that much harder when it felt like his stomach had been vomited out. He was hungry and thirsty, but couldn't imagine eating anything.


	113. Team Ragamuffin 111

He turned back to the girls waiting in the doorway. He needed to get them somewhere safe. The apartment wasn't on the list anymore. His place wouldn't do either. Rhodes knew where he lived, and if Rhodes knew, then the rest of the hunters did too. Angela maybe? No, that would just put more of Jack's family in danger as well. He had nothing. He whispered over to them, "It's time to head out. Do you have somewhere your dad told you to go in case of an emergency?"

"Well we have Mr. Gerhardt's address here. Dad said to go there if ever there was an emergency." Esme said while still clutching the first aid kit to her chest. Why did a family of four vampires even have a first aid kit? It couldn't just be for Dan, could it?

"We couldn't leave without Hanners though." Said Izzy.

Dan went to them and ushered them over to the door, "We've got everybody now, so let's head out. You three come first." The girls started donning their jackets and shoes. Hanna still looked distressed, but seemed to be managing with Izzy and Esme on either side of her.

While they did that, Dan went into Jack's room. It hadn't been torn apart too badly. Just the usual go over through drawers and closet. Jack was a gun under the pillow cash under the mattress kind of man. Not that he ever used his mattress. It didn't matter though, because there was still a wad of bills tucked away inside the mattress. He had to hand it to Jack, the hidden zipper was a nice touch. Dan didn't get to see much of Jack's seamstress abilities, but he supposed that living alone for ten years forced a person to learn some skills. I definitely gave you the time. Dan took the cash and met the girls back at the door, "Ready to go?"

The cab driver looked unsure of the passengers he'd just picked up. Three young girls and a older man that looked like he'd been put through a meat grinder. The only reason he didn't ask questions was because the address was a hospital.

Dan forcing himself to stay awake for the entirety of the short trip, he was going to see every second of this through. He told the cab driver to wait as he lugged himself back out, and the girls followed, somber and quiet. He knocked on the side door that led to the address given, which appeared to be a utility door to a sublevel underneath the small private hospital. Good place for vampires to stay.

Dan had only met Gerhardt once, and briefly at that, twice if you counted him pulling up in his limo and driving away. He didn't know if this guy could be trusted, but Jack seemed to, and that was going to have to do for now. It was the only option.

A vaguely familiar bear sized shadow answered the door, "Hello? Who is there?" The northern European accent rang some more bells. Dan thought he could recall someone fitting this description from a very drunken piggyback ride to Jack's.

"Hey Big Guy, would you mind babysitting the girls for a little while?" Dan couldn't for the life of him remember the guy's name.

"You mean little Jack's?" The man leaned down a bit to regard the girls with a suspicious squint, as if recalling the last time he babysat for them. He had boyish looks himself. It was an oddly charming 'farm boy from the old country' look.

Dan nodded, "I'll make it up to you big guy." he threw in a wink.

"You look like tenderized deer carcass." The man at the door just seemed to be noticing Dan's condition.

"You should see the other guy. You'll take care of them though? I'm gonna go pick up there dad. I don't want any of them going anywhere tonight. You hear me girls?" He ruffled Izzy's curly tangle with his better hand.

She hugged him as if he were a newborn kitten, "Com back, okay?"

"I will. I always do."

The girls went inside and Dan shuffled back around to the taxi as fast as his body would allow. He was climbing into the backseat when he finally remembered the bear sized foreigner's name; Pavel. The driver was uncertain and even more confused when the man who needed obvious medical attention had been the only one to come back. Dan was tipping him well enough from Jack's emergency funds to outweigh any uncertainty. He started to give directions back to a place he wasn't looking forward to revisiting so soon.


	114. Team Ragamuffin 112

Jack was shocked out of his torpor, quite literally, "FUCK!" He screamed, and began to look wildly around him.

It was pitch black. Jack's undead senses quickly sharpened to it.

The room appeared to be an old small office, mostly empty. Just an old filing cabinet, the door, and his chair, he didn't know what was behind him. Jack's arms were chained down to the chair, which was made of stainless steel, which in turn was bolted into the floor. An I.V. was hooked up to his arm and dripping blood at an excruciatingly slow pace. It was just enough to keep him from falling back into torpor, which must mean it was daytime.

Two figures began to stand out from the darkness. One wearing night vision goggles, the other a vampire.

Jack groaned, he was still feeling rough from last night, or was it the night before? "Who the fuck are you candy-asses?"

The vampire spoke, "Well, I'm just the guy who's here to make sure you don't misbehave. He," He motioned to the human wearing the night vision goggles, "Is going to be your interrogator, since I'm quite tired actually. Don't worry; I'll be back tonight. See how you're feeling, have a little chat?" He turned to leave and clapped the human, who was no doubt a ghoul, on the shoulder, "Have fun you two." He leaned in a bit closer so just the man could hear, but Jack managed to heard it with his heightened senses, "If he breaks during the day, wake me. Don't kill him before then." He left. It was just the man and the vampire now.

Jack didn't like this one bit, "You supposed to be scary?"

He was ignored, and the man started off on a statement it sounded like he'd rehearsed in his head, "We both know you're not going to talk, but here are the questions anyway. One, where are you hiding the girls? and two is where the detective named Dan is?" He was slipping on mean looking pair of brass knuckles while Jack grinned. They both knew what to expect from the other, "Got that out of the way, now we can really start."

Jack bared his resolve in his tongue, "Yeah, you do that princess."

That was when his straight-faced interrogator broke split into toothy grin. It shook up Jack just enough. He suppressed his heightened senses for the new pain he was going to be experiencing. The man's teeth just barely glinting were all he could see now.

"Looks like you were in a bit of a scuffle before we found you. Makes my job easier...sadly." He drove his fist into the raw shotgun wound on Jack's bare chest.

Jack grunted. It was just the beginning and it already hurt, but there was no way in hell he was going to say a word. Not with his family on the line, "You hit like a bitch."

All Jack got for his lip was that grin getting bigger and more pain.


	115. Team Ragamuffin 113

Jack cracked his jaw, "That all you got?"

The beating continued. The man would stop every few minutes to catch his breath and politely wait to see if Jack might have more words.

Jack couldn't guess the time, pain did that, but he guessed it to be somewhere between fifteen and thirty minutes. They guy was breathing heavy and sweating when he stopped to talk to Jack, "Nice warm up. Still don't want to talk?" Jack spat out a mouthful of precious blood and grinned back, "Good."

It hurt yes. It hurt a lot, but it would hurt even more if he cracked. So he braced himself for the next wave of pain. He didn't have enough blood to heal himself from his injuries fully without flying into a feeding frenzy. Even then, he was strapped down. He'd pass out and shock him awake again. It wasn't looking good. Jack had sharpened his senses again so he might be able to figure a way out, or at least know what to expect next.

The man looked physically excited with the same stretched grin across his face as he walked behind Jack and out of his line of sight. Jack could hear him rummaging with something though, something metal.

A power drill whizzed into life. Jack grit his teeth. The only thought in his head right now was 'shit'.

His torturer strolled back into view smiling lovingly at his new toy. He placed a long screw at its end and kneeled down next to Jack.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' went the drill, boring into Jack's head until he dulled his senses back to a normal range again. The drill still keened in his ears until it hit flesh.

Jack clenched his teeth as long as he could and willed himself to stay silent as the drill spiraled through his foot. It ground into the floor for a few seconds before it all stopped. Quiet returned, and Jack gasped; more from shock then any respiratory needs.

The drill started again closer to his other foot. Jack wasn't ready. He screamed.

The man straightened up, all his shark teeth glinting, "We're only half way there. Don't give up on me now."

Jack heard another screw being placed in the drill and drop to his left hand.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'

Jack tried to force his mind somewhere else, anywhere else

It descended into the top of his hand and made the sickening sound of metal rotating at high speeds through flesh. The man made sure his job was done at an agonizingly slow pace. The screw finally bust through the bottom of his hand, and kept going. The screech of metal on metal pierced Jack's ears. The cool metal arm of the chair began to heat up. Metal sparks and filings were spat up into his palms, and the screw drove deeper.

Jack was screaming in pain again. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to all stop.

The man patted Jack's cheek. Jack went to rip it off with his teeth and missed, "Just about done. You aren't going to break are you?" The last screw was fitted.

"F...Fuck you." He was tense his body was hitting it's limits, "You won't stop if I do, so screw you."

"No Jack," His teeth clicked together, bared in a grin, "screw YOU." He laughed along with the drill.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'


	116. Team Ragamuffin 114

Everything hurt on Jack, and he had no energy to repair himself. He sunk a little lower in the chair. The screws in his hands and feet shifted as he did.

"Nice and cozy now. Not going anywhere." The torturer went to put the power drill back, "I had a few more things lined up, but I really want to try out my new contraption before the sun sets. I built it myself." The pride in his voice was sickening. Blinds were pulled behind him, and evening light filled the room. Jack squirmed more. It already seemed ten degrees hotter in here. None of the rays of light were striking him, but it was closer then he preferred. The wilder side of him squirmed against his bonds and wanted to gnaw his limbs off to escape. Jack didn't even hear the man wheeling something towards him.

Jack regained some of his control. He was exhausted and in pain. He wished he were stronger. He wished he were as strong as Dan. Jack was used to this life, but Dan, he wasn't, and he was still by his side. Jack couldn't ask for a better friend. He'd tell him that maybe it he survived this.

"Just sit tight." With no more night vision goggles, and light in the room, Jack could see the man, still smiling, adjusting a strange contraption. It looked like it was made out of bunch of metal, mirrors, and lenses. He gave it a fond pat as though it were a family pet. When he was done with his adjustments a concentrated sliver of light was shooting out of the furthest lens. He swung it closer to Jack, "Beautiful isn't she." He locked eyes with Jack for the first time and Jack found his stomach could sink further, "I hear your an artist...so am I."

He began to carve grisly patterns into Jack's arms with the blade of light.

Jack's voice went ragged from the screaming out as the beam cut into his arms. It was like a hot knife in butter. Leaving behind nasty cuts that cracked the skin black and cauterized the wounds. His body shook from the pain, but went nowhere. After his arms Jack's screams had stopped. Not because he wanted to, his voice had been blown out.

It was when his chest was being scarred, even through his ragged shirt, that he finally slumped forward into unconsciousness.

An undetermined amount of time later and electricity blazed through Jack again.

Jack let out a long low cry as memory and pain returned. It was night. The blinds were still open, and streetlights lit the room. The contraption of his torture still stood cold and gleaming off to the side. He could smell his burnt flesh. A car battery was hooked up to the screw in his left hand, and the vampire from earlier was standing next to it. The smiling man was gone.

In a barely articulate hiss Jack bit out, "Not…talking."

"My employee would love to hear that. I don't." He connected the lead of the car battery and let Jack shake in his chair with volts coursing through him. It ended, "What if we start with the easier question? Work our way up to the big one, eh? Where could we find the detective? He's been a thorn in our side. If you turn him over, and leave his work unfinished, I guarantee you will be harassed no more. He's just a human anyway. No doubt you've been using him yourself?"

Jack shook his head.

"I'll just let you're friend back in then." He set the cable down and opened the door. The man from before was standing outside with his smile.


	117. Team Ragamuffin 115

The cab pulled up in front of a familiar warehouse. Dan tipped the driver incredibly generously, he was sure Jack wouldn't mind, and hauled himself too the front door. He was greeted with a shotgun barrel, "I had such a good time last time I just couldn't wait to come back. Missed you guys too much."

"Mr. Grovesner…welcome back." Sarah was on the other side of the shotgun and ushering him in. He stumbled through with the gun trained on him the entire time.

A welcome committee consisting of more guns and people he had yet to meet were on the other side of the door. Dan memorized them all. Rhodes was being guarded while he shot Dan a look. Dan didn't need Rhodes stink eye to know how stupid his idea was, "Missed you the most, Rhodey." He smiled pathetically and apologetically.

Sarah pressed the barrel into the back of his head, "Yes, I'm sure you would miss such a dear friend."

"He always was a bad liar, but I decided I wanted to cooperate. So take it easy on Rhodes and we can all put the guns down and start off on a better foot. What do you say?" He raised his hands as high as he could in his current condition to show his intentions. It wasn't very high.

The guns didn't move, "I'm listening."

"I _found_ Jack. Since I didn't know where he was before." Dan felt like a rebellious teenager sassing his mom and waiting to regret it.

"Really? Willing to share now? Why the sudden change of heart?" Sarah circled around and nudged the barrel into his chest now. She looked like she didn't believe a word he was saying.

Dan wasn't sure how much to share, "Idiot got himself in a bit of trouble. Lot's of vampires."

"Go on."

"I've got the address, but you've got to promise not to kill Jack when we find him." He wanted to fall to the floor, but he looked calm and level at Sarah, "He's probably worse off then I am."

"Really? Why should I make any agreements with you? We could just take you right back in and wait for you to tell us the address. Then there's the matter of the girls."

"The girls are safe." Dan couldn't stress that enough, "Don't worry about them. Please, trust me. I saw to it myself. And the reason you want to make an agreement with me is because I'll die before I say anything else. Really, I'm pretty hard off right now. That, and you get to take down an entire building full of vampires. Vampires that don't have the same intentions as you 'Good Samaritans'." He nodded his head around the room in more of a faint bobbing motion to each person surrounding him. He spied Laura and Oscar.

Seconds passed, then minutes. Dan forced himself to not fill the silence. It was a lot easier than usual; he wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep or pass out.

Finally, Sarah lowered her gun and raised a hand, "Fine you have yourself a deal."

Dan exhaled the breath he'd been holding incredibly slowly, and took the hand regardless of the pain, "Let's go get my friend then."

Sarah nodded and the throng broke into instant and trained action. Dan made it to the van he presumed they'd be using and leaned against it. It was only minutes before everyone was geared up and ready to go. Sarah ran a tight ship.


	118. Team Ragamuffin 116

Rhodes gave Dan a boost into the car and a shoulder to lean on while Dan gave directions. He wasn't going to drop the address, he knew what would happen the moment he did. Rhodes whispered down to him, "I've seen you do stupid shit, but this is the stupidest."

Dan smiled, "There's a lot of stuff you haven't seen me do, Rhodes."

"That's probably for the best." He grumbled.

The drive wasn't a long one; only about thirty minutes, but for both Dan and Jack it felt like an eternity.

Jack was back to quality time with his grinning tormentor. He was standing before him showing off another piece of equipment, "This isn't as modern as my baby over there," He nodded to the elaborate magnifying glass that Jack's skin was still burning from, "It's quite old actually, an oldie but a goody. They called it 'the pear'." True to its name, it was pear shaped with a crank on the narrow end. He began to force it into Jack's mouth.

'Nuuuuuerra!" Jack choked out. He tried to resist at first, which only resulted in more electricity, and the small device being successfully lodged in his mouth.

Jack could feel his mouth widening, and his fangs being pulled tight as the pear began to expand in his mouth while the man cranked it inexorably.

He gave a small grunt as it grew from inconvenient, to discomforting, to painful. The cranking didn't stop until Jack's jaw was at breaking point. Finally, there was a crack. White exploded in front of Jack's eyes. He wanted everything to stop. He was afraid he might have started pleading if not for the pear.

"There, that'll make this next part much easier. Unless you want to talk that is?" He pulled out a pair of pliers from his back pocket.

Jack's eyes widened as much from the pear being taken out and the thought of what came next.

The man's feral grin, so perfect now compared to Jack's mangled face drew nearer. Jack couldn't even feel the pliers in his mouth from the pain in his jaw, but he heard the sucking and tearing sound and then the sharp pang of an exposed nerve. He let out a soft scream that was more of a high ragged breath being pushed from his lungs. His body wasn't moving anymore.

A boom came from some floors down. The man looked to the door, and then turned back to Jack, unphased, "Sure you don't want to talk?"

Jack stared blankly off into the distance.

He stretched his face in that grin of his. He obviously didn't care if Jack talked or not. He hadn't been hired to listen, he'd been hired to do, and he seemed to really be enjoying the doing. He ripped at Jack's last fang, and Jack made no sounds this time, "Aren't you having fun anymore?" He examined Jack's prized canines and pocketed them. He scrutinized the wreck that was Jack, "I miss that cocky grin of yours. That courage and bravado from before."

Jack shot him as dirty of a look he could manage.

The man snapped "Ah! I've got just the thing." He moved behind Jack. Over the sound of what Jack was pretty sure were gunshots; he heard the unmistakable sounds of a knife being unsheathed.


	119. Team Ragamuffin 117

Jack's head was wrenched with an agonizing grip on his lower jaw, "Here we go!"

A knife was being dragged through his cheek. The grinning man started to hum a merry little tune above him. Jack thrashed and tried to shake the man off but in only made the cutting worse. It stopped when he reached Jack's back molars, "One down…" He dug into the other cheek, "One more to go."

Jacks eyes were wrenched shut in pain. He wanted to die. If the sun was up, and he'd been able to, he'd have thrown himself into it. The man had finished with his handy work and was holding up Jack's head by his hair to admire it, "There we go. There's that grin I missed."

The ruckus that had started downstairs was getting louder, "Here hold this for me will you?" The grinning man asked as he thrust the knife deep into Jack's leg, "Looks like we might have company." Finally, his lips fell to hide his teeth. The maniacal air hung about him regardless.

Dan was dragging himself behind everyone else. Rhodes had to leave him to work with the rest of his team, and Dan had to admit, they were good. Every single one of them worked together as a practiced and efficient unit. He wasn't going to admire the vampire killing tactics of Sarah's hunter group for long though. He had to find Jack, and hope that Sarah and her people held to her promise of not hurting him. He wasn't using his psychometry, he couldn't. Instead, he was left praying no vampiric survivors snuck up on him and calling Jack's name weakly through the screams, shouts, snarls, and gunshots.

Olivier and her back up threw open a door and assessed it in a trained millisecond, and fired their weapons into it. Before moving on, she yelled at Rhodes, and waited in the doorway, "Get Mr. Grovesner."

Rhodes came back and helped Dan make it to the doorway. He knew what was inside, "Jack?!" He pushed his way in and started crying at the nauseating scene before him. He collapsed before Jack's restrained, bloody, and charred body. The small dark office smelled grotesque and looked worse, "Jack…" Dan didn't know if he was dead or alive. Either way, he had to get him out of here.

Dan tugged futilely on the screws in Jack's feet and hands. The Sarah and Rhodes were the only hunters left watching from the doorway as the rest finished their job.

"Dan?" Jack painfully whispered out. The sound was wet and fractured through his brutalized mouth.

Dan looked into his friends face and started crying even harder. He needed to get himself under control. Both for his pain, and in order to get Jack the hell out of here, "I'm sorry bud, I'm sorry. It's okay. I'm here. We're getting you out. It's gonna be okay."

He stopped his tears and noticed the knife in Jack's leg, the half empty I.V. hooked up to Jack, and the body on the floor next to that. Then he saw the strange apparatus in its corner, and a desk full of tools behind Jack. He took the knife out first, apologizing the entire time.

He made it back to the desk in hopes of a power drill. It took him a minute to figure out how it worked, but he got Jack unscrewed within the next few minutes. The building was beginning to quite down. The hunters were finishing up.

Dan couldn't find the keys to the last of Jack's bonds in the room or on the body. Jack himself used the least amount of blood and energy to knit his jaw back together. His cheeks were still slashed and gaping, "Dan, the blood."

Dan gave up looked for the keys for a minute and went to the I.V. instead. It was about half full. He heard a click behind him, "Not so fast, Mr. Grovesner."

He sagged against the pole the I.V. bag was attached to, "Please..." was all he could say.

Sarah had intervened, "Tell us where the girls are and we let you both go. Either of you can answer. If you don't…" Rhodes brought his gun up to Jack's chest. He had a much easier time pointing a weapon at a vampire then he did at his friend.


	120. Team Ragamuffin 118

Dan left his back to the door and the guns. He unhooked the blood pack and spoke to Jack, "I'm here. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you anymore." He shielded Jack with his body now, "Don't worry. The girls are safe, no one's getting them. No one's getting you. I'm sorry."

Jack attempted a smile, "Thank you. I didn't tell them anything."

"I knew you wouldn't." He brought the blood to Jack's already blood-coated lips.

"I'm Warning you Mr. Grovesner!" Came Sarah's authoritative voice. More of the hunters had returned to their leader and were now backing her up from the hallway.

For one of those rare moments in his life, Dan couldn't think of anything to say, but he knew how serious she was. He decided to show her instead. Rhodes too.

Dan turned around and walked straight towards the array of weapons. He stretched his hands out in a placating gesture. He could feel the tension rise as he drew closer to touching Rhodes and his superior. No gunshots yet. No blinding flashes of sound and fire and pain. He had a hand on each of them now, and he opened his eye.

Dan used his pyschometry to share a sliver of the gold that was Jack. He knew the memories were filtered through his own perspective, but they were his truth down to his very core. There was the learning to ride a bike, and carrying Dan back home in his drunken stupor, chasing a dog through a park, that long car ride. Sure, Jack was no saint, and was a little rough around the edges, but he wouldn't be Jack otherwise.

All of this was imparted in a moment, all of Dan's overwhelming emotion and love for the man sitting broken behind him. Sarah and Rhodes reeled a little from the unfamiliar psychic intrusion, and the hunters in the hallway tensed, wondering what had happened.

Dan broke the contact, "He's family."

Sarah regained her composure, "Fine." She snapped back to her crew, "Move out men, we've got a nest to break."

Dan stopped Rhodes, "Could I ask for some help one last time?" Rhodes looked at Jack, then back to Dan. He handed him a small sidearm and followed after his comrades, "Thanks Rhodey."

He turned back to bloody Jack. First came the blood pack, which he dripped down Jack's throat. He could see him gaining strength as he did. When it was gone, Jack kept making the drinking motions, but found nothing. His teeth clicked together at Dan's hand.

Dan reflexively pulled back, and Jack growled. Dan realized what Jack needed and was more then happy to oblige. He hugged himself close to Jack and exposed his neck, "Take what you need bud."

Jack bit down eagerly, but no blood came. All Dan felt was the sharp pressure of incisors instead of the euphoric relief of canines. He pulled back and finally noticed how Jack's bite had been removed, "Oh hell, they really did a number on you, didn't they?"

There were plenty of sharp implements on the desk for Dan to use. It looked like he was going to have to do this the hard way. He slashed his forearm and held it out to Jack. No kisses today.


	121. Team Ragamuffin 119

Jack lunged towards Dan and sucked madly at his arm. He was on the verge of a feeding frenzy. Perhaps he drank more then he should of, but he couldn't make himself stop. He burned the energy almost as fast as he consumed it to heal himself. He finally pulled away after Dan started to rock dangerously on his feet, "Oh god, Dan, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Jack whispered back hurriedly, testing out his newly repaired voice and face.

"I'm fine, man." The cut still oozed blood down his arm, "Izthe safety off?" He held up the gun Rhodes had lent him for Jack to see. It felt so heavy.

"No. It's that small latch right there. Yeah. Now you're good. It's automatic." Jack's head was clearer, he felt better, but at what cost? Dan was barely on his feet.

"Kay…dunno whatha means." Dan pressed the barrel against the lock of Jack's cuffs still binding him to the chair. Dan locked his arm, afraid the gun would jump around or miss.

POP

Though it wasn't a big one, Dan reeled from the gunshot and fell on his ass with dark stars bursting in front of him as he landed. Had he done it?

Jack grabbed the gun with his now free hand and finished freeing himself. He scooped Dan up with a grimace. The burns that covered his body hadn't healed at all. They gave each other shoulders to lean on as they got the hell out of there.

Dan thought vaguely that he should go through the building for clues about the girls' abductors. He knew they were there, but neither him nor Jack was in any condition to do detective work. Using his psychometry on Sarah and Rhodes had been hard enough.

"Dan, did I ever tell you you're a beautiful man?" Jack was so happy to be alive. Well, alive in whatever sense of the word he was. He leaned over and gave Dan a bloody kiss on the cheek, "Where are…they?" Hunters were finishing up. They weren't sure what to do about Jack and Dan, so they just ignored them. It was probably best not to say too much in front of them though. Their current alliance was tenuous at best.

Dan decided to try something a little different with his third eye. He opened it stiffly and spoke directly in Jack's mind, "With Pavel, at Gerhardt's. I didn't know what else to do."

Jack was confused for a moment at the new experience, but pulled out of it when Dan completely gave way next to him in a fit of coughing, "Dan!" Jack could smell the blood that he hacked up from what he could guess were broken ribs. Dan had taken care of the girls, now it was Jack's turn to take care of Dan, "Come on, Danny Boy, we gotta get to safety first, then we'll get you patched up."

Dan tried to help as Jack dragged him back up and mumbled something unintelligible.

At the entrance, Rhodes had Jacks wallet, phone, and gun that they'd found during the raid, "Get out of here boys." Was all he said.

Jack nodded grimly Jack hefted Dan with a grunt, "lets get the hell out of here, Dan."

Dan couldn't help the groan at being moved and the blood that burbled up with it. He nodded, "Sorry Jack." He blacked out.

Dan woke up lying down with hot cocoa sliding down his throat. As it did, he felt his ravaged trachea and esophagus mending themselves, then the hot chocolate became alcohol, then sex, and cocaine, all wrapped together. He began to drink greedily until it was taken away, and when it was he cried for more.

He started noticing bodies and voices, and began to focus on them through the pain of his body. There was Jack, and then there were the girls. Along with Gerhardt and Pavel. They were talking softly, or far away. Maybe that was just Dan.

Esme was the first to notice Dan coming to, "Uncle Dan?"


	122. Team Ragamuffin 120

Jack was back at his side in a second, "How you feeling? Thought we'd lost you."

Dan felt his heart stop when he thought he'd been turned into a vampire, but the realized that it was impossible from the simple fact that his heart had skipped a beat, "What was that?"

Jack held up his hand to show a cut healing itself along his palm. His burns poked out from under his sleeve, "Genuine vampire blood."

The pain in his chest and throat were subsiding, and Dan thought he could feel some of the swelling going down. He still felt like hammered shit, but more blood would do him good he was sure, "Not bad, I can see why you guys drink the stuff. "

Jack gave a wry chuckle. There was still so much Dan didn't know about vampires. He was just happy to see Dan awake and his girls safe and sound.

"Where are we?" Dan tried looking around from his table, but decided to wait for someone to tell him instead.

"You are in my lab and my home." Gerhardt walked over with an apathetic look on his face, "I apologize if I vas a little heavy handed. I'm not very used to live patients anymore." His German accent added even more apathy.

"Yeah, Doc says we can stay here for a bit while you heal up and I look for a new apartments for the both of us. Got a lot of work to do. Pavel's out cleaning my place right now."

Dan smiled weakly, "Welcome back to Chicago…almost felt safer with Bowler."

They both laughed until Dan started coughing again. Gerhardt kicked everyone away from Dan's makeshift bed, which turned out to be a morgue table with some blankets thrown on it.

The night was drawing to a close. Jack kissed the girls good morning as they curled up on their cots. He walked over to the sleeping Dan to give him a small kiss on the forehead at the corner of his third eye. His body had finished processing the blood Dan had given him and the memories that came from the psychic's blood. He'd seen Dan looking like hell and tied to a chair in an empty warehouse. He looked vacant, staring off at nowhere until a cigarette was pressed into his shoulder. It burned out to Dan carrying a young teenager into Rhodes' bar, the owner himself running out as a younger looking nervous wreck, and finally to a small child, probably around five or six, with long wavy blond hair curled up on a couch. The child was sucking his thumb in a white t-shirt many sizes too big. The child Dan, because that's the only person it could have been, had his head resting in a lap. A fatherly hand was resting on the young Dan's head.

Dan stirred awake. Jack spoke softly, "Hey, Danny Boy." He thought of the first memory again, "Dan…what happened to you?"

Dan was quiet for a moment, "Nothing I couldn't handle. I learned a lot…Rhodes is a hunter, if you couldn't guess." He reached out and took ahold of Jack's wrist to make sure he was still real, "You gotta stop scaring me like that Jack Attack." He was getting emotional again, "Are you going to be okay?"

Jack looked down at the tender burns hidden beneath his shirt and jacket, "Some heavy shit Dan some heavy shit." He didn't intend on telling anyone about it ever.

They stayed like that for a moment, hanging on to the unspoken bond between them that they'd always be there for the other no matter what happened, what was spoken, or what was left unspoken.


	123. Downward Slide (Team Ragamuffin 121)

Dan woke up on dirt. He had no idea where he was and didn't want to find out. He wanted to pass out again, but couldn't. Not with the sun burning through his eyelids and into his headache. He didn't want to open his eyes; all three of them felt swollen, puffy, crusty, and bloodshot. They were hot in his head. His whole body felt like that. He also had a massive urge to piss. That got him moving.

Starting slowly, he moved his fingers and toes, then his wrists and ankles. Everything was covered in a tingling and fuzziness, but everything still worked. He sat up.

The urge to vomit overtook the need to pee. He spewed.

That made him feel a bit better, but not by much, "Uuggggghhhhhhhh." What a hangover. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell he was missing his shirt, shoes and headband. It felt like his pants were only half on, and he was wearing a ton of necklaces and bracelets. He finally peeled his eye open a sliver to find out what that was about.

Glow sticks. Lots and lots of glow sticks were wrapped around him. He pulled them off, listening to the soft popping sound as he looked around his surroundings.

He was on the floor, next to a lawn mower, of a tidy little shed. It was filled with the ambient light of day outside. It still felt too bright, "I've woken up in stranger places."

He fished out his phone; dead. Dan dropped back down on his back between the mower and his pile of vomit. He wanted to find a bathroom and a drink, he didn't care what. At the same time, he didn't want to move a muscle. He decided to try and remember what he did last night instead, and was only mildly successful. He remembered going out and finding a rave. There were lots of lights, lots of booze, he'd made some friends, and found some LSD thanks to his new friends. It was a large blur of colors and sensations that couldn't be entirely pulled apart into real and hallucinatory. He could recall looking for auras with his third eye. It was something he could do when he was high enough on psychotropics. Specifically it had been vampiric ones. He wasn't sure if he'd been successful or not, or how he'd ended up here. He thought he'd had a good time last night? He certainly wasn't now.

Dan made it to his feet. There were some more dry heaves, but he made it. He shuffled out the door of the shed while shielding his eyes. He left his pants unbuttoned and sagging so he could relieve himself around the back of the shed.

The tool shed was situated in the backyard of a quaint and quiet suburban setting. He honestly didn't care if the neighbors or the owners of the shed saw him. He zipped himself back up and started headed towards the backdoor of the house. He kept his eyes covered both to hide his tender eyes, but conceal his third one as well. A gangly teenager wearing shorts and holding a mountain dew was standing in the glass sliding door staring dumbstruck at him.

Dan waved.

The kid waved back.

Dan shuffled back into his apartment around sunset wearing a t-shirt a size to small with some video game characters on it, and new flip flops two sizes too big. He was already peeling and kicking all of it off as he bee-lined it to his refrigerator. He had half a container of orange juice, two beers, and an avocado. The avocado was too much trouble, so he just grabbed the beer and orange juice. Then it was another bee line to the shower. He was so happy to be back home in his dark little apartment. Jack had managed to find him another little studio not too far away from his and the girls' own new apartment, and he'd settled in quite nicely. Better water pressure here as well.

He alternated between drinks of the orange juice, beer, and warm water while he just sat in the shower and looked at himself.

All of his wounds had healed, so had Jack's for the most part. Except for the burns. They would stay scarred on his body forever. It was impossible to tell anything had happened to Dan though.

Both he and Jack had agreed to just lay low after they'd recovered, let the girls and themselves settle in their new homes, and let some of the smoke blow over from the both the hunters and the vampires. Dan figured that meant the vampires that meant them harm, not all vampires. For the past couple months, he hadn't been to Rhodes' or done any detective work. He had been thinking about vampire blood though. He couldn't forget the first taste, and he'd been finding more. He deserved it didn't he? To go out and have a good time after all the work, stress, and pain he'd been through? Go out, find some drugs, find some ass, pass out, do it again.

He didn't get out until the water ran cold.

He walked around in a towel and plugged in his dead phone.

The passing out was the important part. The third eye had a harder time interrupting his sleep if he made it to blackout levels. He sat down and started meditating. Clearing his mind had been getting steadily more difficult. He wasn't sure when it started, but he could tell it was getting worse. It was fucking with his sleep, and even starting to mess with him when he was awake. Random events would trigger flashbacks that left him reeling with vertigo wondering where he was and who he was.

After awhile, he broke his meditation to chug the last of his beer before looking at the evidence on his phone. It wasn't good. A lot of blurry photos and garbled texts he didn't remember, and Jack's replies and missed calls.

"I'm guessing by the dumb look on your face your thinking 'Man I should call Jack' huh?" A familiar voice spoke up from behind Dan.

Dan jerked around towards his couch where the voice had come from, "Jack!?"

He was sitting there with his arms crossed, "You're front door was open. How are you, hippy?"

"Been better." He didn't make eye contact, and looked at the jacket hiding Jack's scars instead, "Been worse too…Sorry if I made you worry." If? Dan knew he'd made Jack worry. It looked like Jack hadn't let himself rest for part of the day either. He couldn't help but wonder how hungry Jack was.

Jack's red-rimmed gaze drilled into Dan. He looked more pissed then hungry, "I hope your feeling better soon."

Dan looked meekly up at Jack from the floor. Still naked and damp from the shower, "I'd feel better if you gave me a kiss." He knew Jack. He knew what response he was going to get. He did it anyway.

Jack sighed "Dan?"

Dan closed his eyes and waited for the response, "Mhm?"

Jack got up off the couch and kissed him gently on the top of the head.

Dan let his shoulders drop. It was both exactly what he needed, yet not what he wanted, "Thanks." He was tired.

"Glad your safe." Jack sat back down on the couch and went unconscious. He'd stayed up all day in fact and his torpor was calling him. He just had to make sure Dan was okay first.

Dan got up and stepped back into his pants. He picked Jack up and set him down in his mattress still on the floor in a corner. He stood there for a while, just watching Jack sleep. He really looked dead. He thought about using his psychometry to see if Jack dreamed, or what Jack had been through in the last twenty-four hours, or any other secrets he had bottled up, then decided against it. Then he thought about cutting Jack and drinking some of his blood. He didn't think he'd notice. That thought was a little harder to fight. He fought it for a moment that stretched longer then he liked, and when he was done fighting it, it hung around and nagged in the back of his brain. He's eyes were itchy again, but not from his hangover. He curled up next to his friend's body and held it tight until he fell asleep.

He didn't sleep long before he fussed himself awake out of his nightmares. He was sweating yet cold, and felt more tired then when he fell asleep. Jack hadn't moved an inch. Dan touched Jack's face with a clammy hand, feeling its cool dryness. He pulled up Jack's lip to see the fangs they hid.

Dan tore himself away and wrapped himself up in a blanket on the couch. He felt like he couldn't stay there, but was terrified to leave. All he had was some dried out weed. He sat there and smoked it all while he tried to sort his shit out, and let his shakes pass.

Jack shoved himself awake from torpor. He felt better. Dan was back home; he'd gotten some sleep, time to go home to the girls. He found himself in Dan's bed and the psychic tangled in a blanket on the couch. His breathing and heart rate were up and all three of his eyes were REMing madly. He put a hand on his exposed shoulder, it was slick with sweat, "Dan….Dan, you okay?"

The third eye reacted violently to the physical contact and Dan snapped awake with all three eyes.

"Shh, it's just me. You all right?" Jack looked closer at his friend. His hair was limp around his face. Dan looked tired.

Dan closed his third eye and nodded, "Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Okay, I'm gonna go home now. You get some more sleep. If you need anything, let me know." He squeezed Dan's shoulder.

Dan nodded and put on a little smile. He didn't want to tell Jack that he didn't want to go back to sleep because of what he saw there, "Yeah, say hi to the girls for me." It was Dan's fault he'd been away from them so long.

Jack reassured him that he would and left Dan alone in his dark apartment. It felt foreign and cold now. Dan didn't feel like he belonged there, so he got up, got dressed, and left to find a place he could make his home for the night.


	124. Team Ragamuffin 122

Dan found himself on Jack's couch. He seemed to find himself there a lot. He was astounded at how he'd missed the ceiling from all the times he'd sat here. All three of his eyes stared half-lidded but enraptured at the patterns just now revealing themselves in ceiling above him. He was so engrossed in the humming of the quiet empty apartment that he didn't even notice someone come in.

"Where have you been?"

Jack's voice floated over too Dan, who didn't register it at first, and once he did, felt no need to respond to it.

"Dan!" Jack strove to get Dan's attention. He'd been gone more and more frequently, both physically and mentally, and whenever he did see the detective, he seemed a little more frayed.

Dan tore his eyes away from the ceiling and over to the distant voice calling him, "Hmm…?" His head lolled to the side. It was Jack! Slow recognition bloomed in his blown eyes, "Hey Jackie!"

"Dan, what the hell is wrong with you... are you stoned again?" Jack had been worried about Dan for a while, but he had no idea how to handle this. Jack didn't have much experience with drugs, except for the odd drug ring bust here or there for whoever hired him, but he got the feeling it was more then just drugs. This felt different. What was wrong with his friend?

"Calm your red." Dan's third eye was to that point where it started doing weird things, like seeing auras, "You're flushing."

"What the fuck?" Jack manhandled Dan up to a sitting position, "What did you do, Dan?" He spoke loud and clear right in front of Dan's unfocused face. He could smell a cocktail of alcohol and various other substances. He didn't think he'd showered in a couple days either. His usual stubble was getting to be a patchy beard, and his eyes were puffy sunken and red. He looked like he'd lost some weight, and just a general mess. When was the last time he'd seen Dan? And when was the last time he'd seen Dan not under the influence of something.

Dan hummed deeply. It was unclear whether he was thinking or simply zoning out again, "Got better." He finally said.

"Better?! Better what Dan! You look pretty 'not better' right now!" Dan was pushing on his last nerve. Jack was thankful the girls weren't there that evening. He was upset with himself now too.

"I got best." He smiled lazily and finally met Jack's gaze, "Let me show you, Jackie." He put his hands on either side of Jack's face, which felt so heavy and far away from him it felt miraculous that he did it. The edges of his green aura seeped into Jack's red one.

"No Dan!" Jack felt an involuntary jolt of fear; he grabbed Dan by the arms. "Stop!" Jack was flooded with a rush of euphoria and light-headedness through the contact of their skin. His body stretched and the room spun out into fantastic shapes and patterns. He fell to his knees in front of Dan, and pulled his head out of Dan's limp touch. The vestiges of emotion and feeling still swirled in his head.

Dan's limp body fell over sideways on the couch and laughed silently.

Jack groaned and grabbed his head. "What the fuck, Dan?!" The Dan he knew would never force his powers on someone unless they let him, or it was an emergency. This was neither.

Dan had calmed his laughing down and managed to sit back up. The room spun madly when he did, but not as badly as when he was lying down, "Just tryna show youa good time. Big square like you. I'll roun'out somef those corners for'ya." He snagged the hem of Jack's coat and tried pulling him closer.

Jack made sure to grab Dan by the shirt this time, and pulled him up off the couch, "Knock it off!"

Dan's head couldn't keep up with the altitude change. A sealed bite wound that Jack hadn't seen before, made itself visible along his neck. Jack bared his teeth with a throaty growl at the sight, "Where did you get this?!"


	125. Team Ragamuffin 123

Dan wasn't sure what Jack meant when he said 'this', "Where Dan? Where did you go?!" Jack was shouting now.

Dan could practically feel the heat from his aura, "The Rack." He slurred together.

Jack blew up, "YOU WENT WERE!?"

Dan couldn't even respond he was so shaken by Jack's outburst. He somehow found it funny though. His laughing was cut off very shortly by Jack's fist. He barely felt it. Dan was too far gone, his body a see of rushing static, and his mind floating along with it, "Don'worry."

"You say that to me?! Of fucking course I'm worried." Jack's grip was tightening, "You stupid idiot. You stupid, no good, hippy! I spend how much time looking for you, and find out you're a damn bite junkie!"

Dan couldn't stop laughing to say what he wanted to say. He didn't think he was happy, but it was funny.

Jack pushed Dan to arms length, he was the only thing keeping Dan up now, "This isn't funny, Dan. Snap out of it."

Dan shook his head. It was more of a lethargic tossing from side to side.

"Dan!" Jack had no idea what to do. Throw him in a cold shower? Take him to a hospital? Leave him alone?

"You don'jus 'snap ouda it." His three eyes blinked together, and it unnerved Jack. He threw Dan back on the couch, and began to pace.

Dan kept laughing from the couch, "What's so fucking funny?!" Jack barked at him.

Dan took a moment to collect himself, "You intraduzed me to the stuff." And broke down laughing again.

That stopped Jack dead in his tracks. Dan might have been off his ass on whatever the fuck, but he was right. That didn't change the fact that Dan's behavior was unhealthy, "This is killing you, Dan!" He was practically pulling out his hair.

"leas' I'm gonna feel good on thway out." Why was Jack doing this? It was making him think of all the unpleasant memories of the times he thought he was going to die, of when he thought Jack was dead, of all the people he'd seen die, or had a hand in killing. Dan's high began to sour.

"You have no idea what you're doing anymore. I bet you don't even know how the hell you got here!" Jack was trying his best to stay calm, "I am _always_ looking out for you, and I afraid you're getting in over your head."

What had been a pleasant tingling before was becoming an irritating buzz. Jack needed to stop meddling, " Ya know, I've never learned t'swim, an' I wassover my head the momen'I met you." Dan had stopped his giggling, and his three eyes were twitching. He remarkably made it back to unsteady standing, "thisain't my first rodeow though. You don't unnerstand."

Dan was barely making sense, but Jack's understood enough, "I don't understand? I don't understand! Oh no, Danny boy, it's you that doesn't understand! It seems like every day I gotta come and drag your ass out of something!"

Jack was full on shouting now, and Dan was shouting back. It sounded like their voices were underwater and far away to Dan's ears, "Why don' ya show me? Show me how I can be no'such a burdin. Help me un'erstand." Jack might have been right. Maybe Dan didn't understand what it was like to be so strong or so tough, but Jack was too emotionally bottled up to understand the pain that Dan was feeling.


	126. Team Ragamuffin 124

The two shouting men had been gravitating closer to each other. Jack was a steadfast forge, and Dan a mind numbed junkie.

Jack's fangs were bared, "You don't want to understand, Dan. You think I like being like this? Being dead?! You think I wanted to die? I hate what I've become. I hate myself!" His emotions caused the scar trailing across his cheeks and nose to pull his skin in grotesque patterns.

Dan stared at the long silvery skin rippling like a snake in front of him. The snake hated itself, but it was that same snake that consumed him, a mere mouse, "I know all'bout heating myself. SsssssSSsssssSSSssssss." He fell forward into Jack's face.

Dan's third eye had been widening the entire time, while his other two stay half lidded and unfocused. His body was only static now, a hissing black and white noise that his mind drifted in, and looked detached at the room through a small window separate from everything. He wasn't sure if he was the T.V. or if he was watching one. He wanted to understand Jack, and he wanted Jack to understand him. He wanted to escape his nightmares, fear, pain, self hate, and addiction as well.

When Dan's eye touched Jack, he snapped to the physical connection. He scrambled to latch on to something that was Jack. He grabbed it all; scooped it up in his mental arms and brought it too him, held it close so that Jack would hopefully understand what he felt and why he was doing this. When he did this, there was an emptiness left behind, a vacuum he was sucked into. Dan was too weak to fight. He was willing to experience whatever Jack had to share. Instead, he felt nothing.

Dan didn't so much wake up as turn on, like a switch had been involuntarily flipped. He felt incredibly...off, not bad, but off. He didn't have the usual hangover or urges he had been waking up with, he couldn't even remember dreaming, "Ugh…" He forced air into his lungs, like they didn't want it, and the blood in his veins didn't feel like moving, "Jack?" He called tentatively. He was back on the couch, and still unsure of how he'd gotten there, "Jack, you there? What happened last night?" He saw that it was still night, "This night?" What day was it?

Dan felt acutely aware of his surroundings through all his sensed, yet simultaneously blind, like he was missing a sense. His hair wasn't in his face either, yet he wasn't wearing a bandana. When he went to check what was going on, he not only failed to find a bandana or hair, but also, his third eye. A dizzying sinking sensation of shock and confusion spun him around.

Someone tapped him softly on the shoulder. "Dad?"

Dan jerked around wild-eyed, "What?"

Esme was standing there looking relieved, "Oh thank goodness, you're awake. We found you both passed out when Pavel dropped us off."

Dan just stared dumb-founded into Esme's big blue eyes. He brought his hand to his forehead again. Still nothing.

Esme started looking concerned again, "Are you okay, Dad?"

"Dad? Where's Jack?" He got up off the couch. His body was still fighting him for air, and moving differently. Did he feel taller?

Esme continued to stand behind the couch, slowly becoming just as perplexed as Dan, "But…You're dad."


	127. Team Ragamuffin 125

Dan struggled with last night, "I'm sorry Bright Eyes, Uncle Dan isn't up for games this morning." He realized after, that it was actually night. Esme still looked confused and concerned. This was the longest and most sober Dan had been around any of the girls in awhile. He'd been avoiding them, sometimes subconsciously or deliberately. Too many unpleasant thoughts and memories bubbled up when he saw their faces. Even now there was a sickening sense of guilt and shame, but there was a missing sensation. It was probably his missing eye, which he was still in shock from.

Esme got a little closer and spoke a little softer, "Dan is sleeping in the spare bed. Is he okay? Did something happen?"

Dan feverishly got up and went straight to the bedroom in question. Was Esme fucking with him? He knew he'd been messing up lately, but it wasn't in Bright Eyes' character. Hanna and Izzy were walking out of the kitchen looking like they'd just woken up.

"Jack!?" There was a rising anxiety in his voice, that didn't sound like his. Sure enough, the softly snoring lump in the bed was Dan, or his body at least.

Dan dropped on his butt in the doorway. He looked down at himself and saw Jack's familiar form. Was he hyperventilating? Could he hyperventilate?

The girls stood nearby, unsure and horribly confused. To them this was all normal. Except their dad was sitting on the ground mouthing in shock, "But…I'm…I…" He got back up and stood next to Dan, pointing down, "Girls, this…this is me. I'm Dan."

"Very funny, Dad" quipped Izzy.

"No! Really! I...how can I...?" Dan had to shake off the disbelief. He was just as concerned for when Jack woke up in his body with a third eye, and what was going to be a world-class hangover.

"Come on Dad" whispered Hanna. She began to guide him away, "You've had your fun, but Uncle Dan smells like booze so we should leave him to recover."

The booze comment stung a bit, but it was true. His body and breath reeked. From this external vantage point, which was weird as hell, he could see just how far he'd let his body degrade. The hair on his head and face was getting pretty long, even for him, and not well kept. He'd lost some weight and color. Except for his eyes. Those were red and sunken. Other spots of color showed up in the bruises and wounds he collected from god knows where. Being outside his body really gave a different perspective on what he'd been doing to it.

"Sorry Tiger, but you gotta believe me. That's my body, and your dad's in it. At least I hope he is. I need to stay here...especially when he wakes up..."

The voice may have been Jack's, but the inflections and mannerisms were those of their Uncle, "Uncle Dan?" Izzy picked up on it first.

"Yes! That's what I'm saying. I am just as confused as you guys." Dan voice rose at the excitement of being acknowledged.

Jack grunted and shifted in the bed from the noise.

Dan snapped his attention back to his body, "Oh hell." He didn't know if Jack was going to wake up now, or later, but he wasn't looking forward to it when he did.


	128. Team Ragamuffin 126

Jack shifted around and muddled through a swamp of confusing, but mostly unpleasant, sensations that he had to drag himself out of, but it was too bright once he did. He'd never woken up like this before. Someone said his name, but it was too loud. Not in a heightened vampiric senses way, but in a throbbing headache way. He was damp and cold, and his breath tasted like shit. His eyes were puffy and throbbing even behind his eyelids. Something was very wrong. He groaned with a raw throat, not sure what he wanted to say. The sound coming from him was even unfamiliar.

The voice came again, softer, "Jack, you okay buddy? It's me, Dan." It didn't sound like Dan, "I'm going to need you to stay very calm."

What had happened? He remembered looking for Dan and coming home to find him blasted, and then fighting. A clumsy hand went to help him up, and he nearly fell off the bed. When did he get there? "Dan, what's going on? What did you do?" Jack's mood felt almost as foul as his body.

His question was ignored, "You're gonna need the bathroom."

"Why the hell would I need a bathroom?" His hoarse unfamiliar voice said while he kept his eyes closed to protect against his throbbing head.

"Girls, turn off the lights. Keep your eyes closed though, Jack. Trust me."

Jack's head eased down a notch when the light flicked off, "Ugh, I feel like I'm going to fall apart." They'd made it to the bathroom and Dan was still hanging on to him, "What are we doing her Dan. You're a big boy, you can use the fucking bathroom yourself."

"Heh, Yeah. I don't know if you can though." Came a voice next to Jack that he was now positive didn't belong to Dan.

"Who the fuck-?!"

"Keep your eyes closed!"

Jack was mentally assaulted with emotions, thoughts, and images. He couldn't make sense of it. It felt like his head might split open. He threw up instead.

"Close your eyes!"

Jack did just that, and sunk to the floor in the acidic and alcoholic mess he'd made.

Dan stood there in his unfamiliar body now covered in Jack's, technically his, sick. It was shameful to see what he'd done to himself and then see Jack try and deal with it, "Come here pal. It's going to be okay." He got Jack back to leaning on the sink, "If you have to open your eyes, do it slowly. Focus on just two."

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" He still did it. Slowly slitting his eyes open and seeing his and Dan's reflection in the bathroom mirror. Except they were in the wrong spots. Dan's image looked back into Jack's eyes, "WHAT THE-" The third eye started opening again in shock, and Jack watched it for a moment, until he was flooded with uncontrolled psychic images again. He clamped all the eyes shut, but it was too late.

"At least you made it into the sink this time." Came his own voice beside him. Did he really sound like that? "Here, get your pants off." Jack slapped Dan's hands away from his own pants and nearly fell over. He could hear the girls in the doorway and calmed down a little, "I'm not trying to get into my own pants Jack. You wet yourself, or maybe I did, I don't know. But you've gotta go to the bathroom too. Trust me, I know my body."

"Okay, okay." He batted Dan's hands away and fumbled with the damp pants, "I can get it myself."

"I'll give you some time alone. Have the girls help me find some aspirin and food for you, and some clean clothes." He gingerly picked up the soiled pants Jack had kicked off and left the bathroom, "Come on girls, we've give your old man a hand, will ya?" He smiled at them. He got a giggle and a few smiles. It helped lighten the mood.


	129. Team Ragamuffin 127

Jack sat naked on his toilet that he'd never used until this day examining a body that wasn't his while he tried to remember how to perform a bodily function he hadn't thought about in more then a decade; did he mention the hangover?

Outside he could hear the girls scurrying around and his own body's footsteps shuffling around cleaning up the place. He still hadn't opened his eyes.

There was a soft know on the door after a few minutes, "How ya feeling buddy?"

Dan's speech patterns coming out of his own voice was as unnerving as hell. He grunted in response. He'd started to wrap his head around this whole situation during his time on the john.

"Can I come in? I got some clean clothes for ya. You'll probably want a shower." There was a long pause from behind the door, "Come on, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Fine." Jack cracked his eyes open, just the two, and still tried to cover up.

Dan came in with a stack of clothes a top a towel in one hand, and a bucket in the other, "So bashful. You look good in Dan." He was trying to make light of this cluster fuck, "You doing okay?"

"Been better. Been lots fucking better." He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Dan handed him a couple of aspirin that he promptly popped.

"Sorry…" Dan felt a little embarrassed. Like when you had company over and your apartment was trashed, except the apartment was Dan's body.

Jack climbed into the shower, and Dan cleaned up the vomit. Dan stayed quiet and left when he was done to give Jack some more alone time.

Warm water felt good. It felt even better on a living body. He sat down and let the shower ease his headache so he could start sorting out everything that had happened the night before and everything he'd taken in with Dan's third eye after. He could remember dreams now too; another experience he hadn't had in a long time. From the nature of them, he didn't want to start dreaming again.

Jack pushed the wet hair that was streaming into his face with broad hands. How did Dan put up with this mess? Even his face itched. He looked down to where Jack's dragon tattoo should have been on his arm, and found a barbed wire one there instead. There was a matching one on the other arm. He felt…fat and hairy. Dan wasn't fat, or exceptionally hairy; he was just built thicker with a broad chest and shoulders. It was like going to sleep a Doberman and waking up a Rottweiler.

The shower helped, so did the aspirin. Some of Jack's fire was coming back. After his shower and a shave, he found Dan and the girls sitting on the couch. It looked like they'd been talking, "Dan, could you come here a minute."

"Sure."

Jack watched his body lift itself off the couch, "You girls okay?" They all nodded somberly, "We're gonna get this sorted out. Don't you worry." Dan followed him into the bedroom. The sheets had been stripped.

Jack turned on Dan, there was a toothpick in his mouth, "How long?"


	130. Team Ragamuffin 128

"How long have we been like this?" Dan wasn't entirely sure what Jack was asking, "I think about a day?"

"No, how long have you been addicted to the kiss?" Jack had seen a lot more of Dan's body in the shower, and the hidden bite marks all along his body.

Dan stood fixed in a body that kept resisting all his natural habits, "I've always been addicted to kisses."

Jack slapped his own face with Dan behind it. It was hard and it was loud. He knew the girls heard it. He was done with jokes though. He hadn't realized how bad Dan had gotten. He still wasn't sure if he completely knew. He was busy taking care of the girls, and with his own work that Dan hadn't been his first priority. Maybe he had seen how broken Dan was becoming, but had ignored it since he'd lived with his own problems for so long.

Dan averted his eyes, to ashamed to make eye contact. Not only was it his own eyes that he was looking at, but it was Jack's intense gaze coming out of them, "It felt good the very first time once I got past the psychometry...After that it just got...better..." His voice was quieting down. Being vampire grub wasn't even the half of it.

"No. It got worse. This is killing you." He grabbed Dan's shoulders roughly.

"There's so much other stuff that could have killed me. My life got worse, so the feeling got better." Jack didn't understand, and the familiar resentment came with that lack of resentment.

"Did…" Jack stuttered, something was happening, his throat felt too tight and his face was hot. It was getting harder to breath, "did I make your life worse, Dan?" He pulled himself into a hug and started crying. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he did. The anger was still there. The anger at Dan, the anger at himself, and the sadness were all there, he could just express it differently now.

Dan hugged back as tight as he could, "No. No. God no. You, the girls, you made my life so much better." He wanted to cry too, but found he couldn't, "I'm just not as strong as you guys. I'm sorry."

Jack pulled himself back together and moved back to arms length, "You're stronger then you think Danny boy."

Dan's voice rose, "Not strong enough! I can't take this life you lead. I don't want to see anyone else die, I don't won't to kill anyone else. I don't want to have to constantly worry about you or the girls when I can't even look at you guys in the eye. I can't sleep without nightmares anymore. I can barely stay awake without having them. I can't think straight. I haven't been able to make myself go to Rhodes. Then I go and do this. I can't kill myself…" His voice dropped off, "I'm not strong enough to do that either. I couldn't do that to you or Hanna, or Izzy, or Esme. So I do it this way instead."

Dan roared. He broke away from Jack and slammed his fist straight through the wall. It was the only way he could get rid of some of his emotions. His pulled his hand out. It throbbed. Dan started to understand Jack's temper a little more personally.

Jack finished wiping his face and nose clean. He took Dan by the shoulders again, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this with me. I never asked, because I never had a choice, but we're going to fix this. Not just this," He motioned between their two mismatched bodies, "but all of this. I promise. I can't promise it's going to be easy, but the girls and I are always here for you, and we're going to get through this."

Dan bobbed his head.

They could do it. They just had to take it one step at a time. Getting back into the right bodies was the first step.


	131. Team Ragamuffin 129: Jack

Jack jolted awake, sweating and screaming, not sure when or where he was. It took a few seconds to realize it was just a dream, and get the third eye closed.

He had been back in that chair with that grinning son of a bitch, and it was all too real.

Jack wasn't used to dreams. The third eye made dreams and memories incredibly vivid. Sometimes the dreams and memories weren't even his. Dan was teaching him to meditate to clear his mind, but he wasn't very good at it.

He glared at the clock. It had only been four hours, and he didn't feel like going back to sleep any time soon. He got out of bed and took a shower instead to get the clammy feeling off. It had been a few days since Dan and him had swapped bodies. Jack was still getting used to being alive again on top of trying to keep a handle of these psychic powers.

If he wasn't focusing, the eye would start to open and devastate him. Even when it wasn't open he was so highly attuned to how everyone was feeling thanks to the empathy. Touch made the connections even stronger. It was exhausting. Just being around his energetic girls and Dan would overwhelm and drain him after a few hours.

Withdrawal was also taking its toll. For some months now Dan had been subjecting his body to whatever blocked out his pain, mentally or physically, and it showed. Jack would crave things he didn't have a name for, but he know he needed something. He would start shaking and sweating at random intervals during the day, he would experience wild mood swings, and sleep came erratically. Dan noticed this of course, he'd gone through it before, and helped in anyway he knew possible. Together they made it through those episodes. Lucky for Jack, he knew a bit about suppressing urges.

Jack made it through the shower and a bowl of cereal. He fully relished both of the experiences. Fully enjoying a shower, and getting to try food again were some of the smallest yet greatest treasures. He'd tried a ham sandwich the day before and immediately regretted it. Dan's vegetarian lifestyle made more sense when you could still pick up empathically and psychically the last moments of whatever the meat had been. But still, living taste buds were divine.

The clock told him it was only about eleven in the morning. The shades blacked out the apartment, and Dan and the girls were tucked away in their own rooms, dead in torpor.

Jack had sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. until the first commercial break when he made up his mind. Today was the day. He was going to go out today; live a little. The last time he'd felt the sun had been a lifetime ago. He wasn't sure if he could make himself do it. After ten years of basically developing a, to him healthy and life saving, phobia of the sun, going for a midday stroll was nearly unbelievable. He couldn't stay cooped up here forever, and he wouldn't be out long. Dan and the girls would never know he's left.

Jack threw a beanie on to hide the third eye. He had no idea how Dan tolerated a bandana over it, the beanie itched enough. He then tucked his revolver and Dan's wallet into his jacket until he realized it was too small for him now. The length was fine, but he shoulders were practically immobile in something that he viewed as a second skin.

"God damnit…" He felt naked going out without his old jacket, and defenseless without his usual vampire arsenal or even a gun. Dan had a lot fewer enemies then Jack, but they still had enemies that would and could strike anytime; even during the day.

He reconsidered his outing for only a minute.

Outside on the street, Jack blinked dumbfounded into the sun. His skin tingled from the energy it radiated on him. He couldn't help but laugh out loud and start walking merrily in whatever direction his body wanted to carry him in.

The neglected condition of Dan's body caught up to him. It was bound to happen sooner or later since the body was living, as opposed to the undead machine he was use to. Jack even relished the fatigue. He took in the sights and sounds of people. The city had an entirely different air when the sun shone on it. When he got tired he sat down on a bench. He didn't know what time it was when he started getting thirsty and hungry again, but he found the muscle memory in Dan's legs had led him to a familiar little bar.

Jack took a risk and went inside.

Rhodes was the only one in the joint. The jazz music coming out of the jukebox in back was pretty loud, and Rhodes was singing to it. Obviously he never had much business this time of day.

He spotted Jack, "Dan!"

Rhodes hadn't seen a hair nor heard a peep from Dan since the vampire incident, and he didn't blame him. He had wondered how his friend had been doing. From the looks of it, not the best, "What can I get you?" He turned down the jukebox a few notches.

Jack dropped down on a barstool. He was tired, but in good spirits. Taking a stroll in the sun had that effect, "Two old fashions and tater-tots."

"I'll start you out with one." Rhodes might not have seen Dan for a while, but he'd had known Dan a long time. He could tell when things were off. He set one of his old fashions down in front of Dan and paired it with a chaser of water. He gave the pizza parlor down the street a ring and placed an order, Dan's usual; mushroom.

Jack tried to savor the alcohol, but it was gone in seconds. Dan was right about these things. The water was gone almost as fast if it hadn't been so cold, "Brain freeze! Agh! Another one, my man. I haven't had a drink this good in a long time."

Rhodes nodded towards the unfinished water, "Why don't you stick with that till food gets here." Dan didn't look his best. Rhodes hadn't seen him in awhile, but it looked like he'd lost some muscle mass. His eyes were red and a sunken, like he hadn't been sleeping. The old hunter couldn't help but notice the old bite-marks on Dan's neck. Rhodes was reminded of how he and Dan had gotten to know each other, and the state the boy had been in. He wondered if Dan had third eye then.

It wasn't long before Jack could sense a buzz. He could feel the third eye relaxing.

Rhodes had taken position behind his bar again, "How you been?" It was a loaded and open question.

"Could be better, but could be worse. Still getting use to..." He'd almost said 'this body' but caught himself, "Stuff. Been a little crazy lately. Ya know?" Jack waved it off nonchalant. Internally Jack was telling himself to pace himself. He was already feeling a buzz, and had nearly slipped up.

Rhodes stared hard at Dan. He knew it, the fool of a kid had started up his old habits again. Though Dan had never really given them up, more like gotten a handle on them. Rhodes couldn't blame the poor guy though, the shit they'd put him through? Rhodes had no idea what kind of trauma hanging out around vampires had caused either. It was pretty clear that Dan was a bite junkie by now though.

"Where's the food?" Jack finished his water, "Could I get that refill you promised too?" He might have been taking advantage of Rhodes and Dan's relationship, but he was just too ecstatic to be out. An itching was starting in his brain and on his wrists, and he thought another of Rhodes' old fashions would scratch it.

"On the way." Rhodes took Dan's empty glass and took his time making another. He made sure this one didn't kick so hard.

The pizza boy poked his head in right as Rhodes was setting the drink down. He paid for the pie and slid it down the bar to Dan, "There's your tater tots."

Jack looked dumbfounded at the food that had magically appeared before him, "That's not…" The smell hit him and saliva started materializing, "Thanks man." Jack tore the lid open and shoved a slice into his mouth. It tasted even better.

Jack could see why Dan liked Rhodes. He swallowed his first massive bite and washed it down with the old fashioned, "You know, you're a pretty cool dude."

Rhodes let Dan shovel the pizza into his face for a bit. He checked the clock. He was expecting company, but this was more important. He'd handle it. Rhodes leaned across the bar into Dan's face. His voice was more serious then its usual dry and gruff tone, "Dan. You with me?" Jack nodded and kept eating, "You know where you are, and who I am?" Jack nodded again, "Tell me."

Jack swallowed, confused, "I'm J-Dan, your Rhodes. This is your bar. Everything all right man?"

Rhodes leaned back, "Could be worse." The door opened and he was interrupted.

"Rhodes, What's going on?" Rhodes' jaw noticeably clenched at the voice.

That voice sounded vaguely familiar, like from a dream. Jack turned to see a strong and commanding woman who had just entered.

Rhodes was calm, "A friend needs some help. He won't be trouble."

Whoever she was, the woman seemed to recognize Jack. How could that be? Wait he was in Dan's body, that's right. Jack tried desperately to remember who she was. He was being pushed uncomfortably back against the bar with a gun barrel pressed to his forehead before he figured it out. He remembered her with the hunters, and a vague memory of pushing a cigarette into Dan's shoulder.

"Mr. Grovesner." She gritted.

The gun pressed uncomfortable into the lower lid of the third eye. Jack got the sense she knew exactly what was there and how hard to press. There was obviously some bad blood here.

Rhodes intervened, "Put the weapon away, Sarah."

Sarah, that was her name? "Now, just to let you know, you're hot, but this is not because I like you." Jack nudged the barrel of his own revolver into Sarah's side. He'd ended up tucking the piece into his waistband and covering it up with a tank top and baggy t-shirt. He wasn't used to Dan's body and it was slower then his own, but he managed to still stay on the draw. Both Rhodes and Sarah were equally surprised by this. Rhodes' shock was more noticeable.

He'd known Dan a long time, and had no clue where the hell Dan had gotten a hold of a gun, or how he knew to use one for that matter. The most alarming thing was the look on Dan's face. It was hard and cold. It was the look of a killer, "Both of you, stow the god damn guns."

"Okay, we can put the guns down and settle this like adults." Said Jack. He un-cocked it, but didn't move the gun. He was waiting for Sarah. Jack wished he had his old body. A bullet hole wouldn't hurt, it would have just been a hole. He'd be faster, stronger, and this situation would be under control, but he wasn't in his usual body; he was borrowing Dan's.

Sarah did not relent, "I'd appreciate it if you dropped the condescending tone, Mr. Grovesner."

"And I'd appreciate not having a gun shoved in my face, but we all can't get what we want, now can we?" She pulled her finger of the trigger and Jack made a slow and exaggerated motion of setting his gun down next to his unfinished pizza.

"You seem 'feistier' than the last time we saw each other." Sarah holstered her gun.

Jack's eye's visibly widened as he recalled exactly who this bitch was and what she had done to Dan, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"I suppose." She crossed her arms, guarded and skeptical.

"Hold this for me will ya?" Jack buried a fist in her gut.

The fist Jack threw was heavier and more uncoordinated than his usual. It connected with Sarah's incredibly firm stomach. She doubled over for a second, but snapped back with an elbow across the temple. Jack felt sharp pain and the skin split, the third eye caught glimpses of emotion and history, and Jack saw red. He was going to fuck this bitch up. He had grabbed the empty glass he'd been drinking from, the gun was a bit far away right now. He was never one for a fair fight. Fair fights were for honorable men, and honorable men tended to end up dead.

Before any more blows could be exchanged there was a roar, "KNOCK IT OFF!" Rhodes slammed his fist into the bar with terrifying force. Jack was amazed it didn't crack. The glass around Rhodes shook. Jack felt the vibrations through the glass in his hand and the rest of his body. Both he and Sarah froze, there was a knife in her hand, "This is my bar, and your going to fucking respect that!"

Sarah took a step back tucked the knife away, "You're right. My apologies."

Jack shot her a look as he exchanged the glass with a napkin, "Yeah…sorry man." He sure as hell wasn't. He'd rip out Sarah's throat if he could. He planned on doing it later, but he didn't want to jeopardize Dan's friendship with Rhodes.

Sarah stood next to the bar, but refused to sit. Jack harrumphed back into his seat and went back to suspiciously eating his pizza. He was still hungry, and nothing was going to keep him from this cheese-covered ecstasy.

"How've you been since the last time we saw each other?" Sarah began. She had come to do some business with Rhodes, but Dan was more relevant at the moment.

"Pretty shitty, but getting better. Thanks for asking." Jack was cold. If Rhodes wasn't going to let him kill her, could she at least fuck off?

"How about your eye?"

"Been better." His mouth said these words while his body language cut her off. It was one step under giving her the finger.

"And your friend, Jack? What has he been up to?"

What was this? Some sort of half-assed interrogation? Jack spun in the bar stool to face her for a moment, "Oh, you know. The usual. NOT being the monster you think he is." He jerked back to the bar. His hands were shaking with rage.

"I can see that." She prodded the bite marks on his neck.

Jack slapped a hand to cover them. He'd forgotten. All day he'd been walking around like that, "I-He didn't do that." It was confusing as hell to refer to himself in the third person. The anger was making it hard to concentrate, "He wouldn't do this to me. He's my family!"

"Well your family is a murderer. On top of that he does a poor job of protecting you." To Sarah it was obvious that Dan was barely holding it together. He'd end up being in some depraved bloodsucker's herd until he died of anemia or a drug overdose.

"No!" Jack stood violently, "I'd give anything for him. I'd die for him!" She'd hit closer to the mark then he was comfortable with.

Sarah got more confrontational. She'd been toeing the line earlier, "Then you're more brainwashed then I thought! Would he do the same for you? I can guarantee not."

Jack had forgotten to speak as Dan, "No, I mean…" He was flustered. Everyone's emotions were high and the eye was picking up that energy in the air and muddling his brain. He felt like he needed a nap back on his comfy couch, "We'd give anything to protect our family. Not you, not vampires, not anyone is going to take that away from me." It sounded desperate and pathetic. He knew Sarah didn't believe him. Even Rhodes' faith was waning. He'd helped Dan through a lot, but he only knew one solution to vampires.

"The same goes for my family, my men. It's demons like Jack that endanger them, and everyone else's families" Her eyes pierced into his.

"He's not like the rest of them." Jack quickly countered. What did make him different? Was it just because he believed he was? Or just another lie he told himself?

"HA!" It was a loud and humorless sound. She'd heard that bullshit before. She'd heard it all, "If that excuse was even remotely true then the world would be a bigger hellhole then it already is."

"Well.. ever tried talking to him? I think you two would hit it off quite well…" Jack grasped at straws now. He felt childish. Words were never his forte.

"When I need to talk to scum like him, I'll send my dog to do it." She replied coldly and flatly.

"That..." Jack pointed at her, "That right there is why you two would get along. But really, you can go fuck yourself." He turned back to the bar to his waiting food and drink, but had lost his appetite.

Sarah addressed the barkeep, "Sorry Rhodes, I can see now isn't the best time. I'll come back later." Rhodes knew she wasn't happy with him, but, to be fair, he wasn't happy with either of them.

"Yeah, We'll talk later."

She left and Rhodes swung on Dan. He held the gun up, "What the hell is this?"

Jack rolled his shoulders, "Protection. Kinda need it now a days. No thanks to you guys."

Rhodes offered no apologies, he never did, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm keeping this here. You need protection, you come to me." It would help him keep an eye on Dan.

Everything had calmed back down. He was exhausted, but it was then that Jack realized just how much Rhodes cared about Dan, "I will Rhodey. I think I've gotta be headed out. Thanks for the tater-tots." He tossed a pair of twenties on the half empty box.

Rhodes nodded, not sure about where the Dan had gotten the money, and not wanting to ask, "You take care kid."

Jack left the bar and started to wander his way home.


	132. Team Ragamuffin 129: Dan

Dan watched in a state of near awe at the goings on around him. He'd been spending his night prowling 'The Rack'.

'The Rack' was a string of nightclubs, bars, smoking parlors, and any other kind of nighttime haunt that doubled as safe havens for vampires as well as lures for their human prey.

All night Dan had been a voyeur to the other side of the looking glass. There were codes of conduct and rules that he didn't know, but could clearly see the influence of as vampires co-mingled with humans and other vampires. It was something he hadn't been fully aware of in a human body, but in Jack's dead one he got to innately experience this culture. It was all rather ingenious. Humans out for a good time either were invited or just happened upon one of the The Rack's many establishments and received one of the best nights of their lives compliments of the vampire community. The vampire community, in turn, not only got food for the evening, but revenue. The worst that happened was someone woke up with a nasty hangover and some kinky hickies, but was back again the next week. On the other hand, Dan marveled at how he'd managed to not fall into The Rack with the amount of getting around he did, especially in his earlier years. Who knows, maybe he had?

It all almost made up for the fact that he couldn't partake in any of the fun or ask any questions. Well, he could attempt to do both of these things; it probably just wouldn't turn out well was all. He'd asked a few questions here and there over The Rack. He'd been keeping low and not staying anywhere too long. Some of the looks from other vampires told him they recognized Jack and his reputation. Dan had gone relatively unnoticed at the current club he'd settled down in. The loud music, brilliant lights, and surging crowd concealed him nicely.

The reason he'd come out tonight was simple. Dan was hoping for clues about how to reverse the effects of the last time he'd been out, when he'd somehow managed to swap bodies with Jack. So far, everything he'd gathered was old news or interesting enough, but not applicable to his current _unique_ situation. He'd planned for as much, but the only other thing that was bothering him was the scent of blood.

It had been everywhere at every place he'd been too that night on the Rack. Not once had he been able to find vampires feeding, and maybe he was just new to his undead senses, but it didn't quite smell human either. Dan was only just beginning to figure it out. Waiters and waitresses with no heartbeat bustled by with beverages. Couples, groups of friends, singles seeking company for the evening, and people just looking to dance and have a good time had their own drinks in hand as well. It was there.

There, in the drinks came the ever so faint scent, no, not even a scent, more a sense of blood, floating by with them.

ARGH!

It was driving him nuts that he couldn't ask. The moment he did his cover was blown. There was this thing with vampires; a sixth sense among them. It was like a hierarchy run by time, an animalistic understanding in the bones of those whose bones were older than yours. Similarly, you could feel the superior weight of age pumping through your blood over those who were younger and weaker than you. Of course, common sense told you that their skills could indeed surpass or beat yours, but your blood told you that theirs was still inferior. It was a part of the instinct that Jack called 'The Red'. Dan could see why. It was that 'red' feeling he got when his third eye was picking up vampiric auras.

This was why asking wouldn't work. Every vampire in here knew how big a threat he was and knew that Jack's body had been around long enough to be in on the secret.

Wait, was it that 'red' he'd been sensing in the blood around him? Was it vampire blood that tainted every liquid around him? What other powers did it have, and how did it affect humans? He could hazily remember Jack giving him some liquid euphoria after they'd escaped from the hunters and vampires. The only thing that he remembered coming close to that same sensation was the 'Kiss'.

Dan needed to go back to the apartment and ask Jack some questions. Just in it seemed. He was standing up right as two club personnel confronted him, a small muscular woman with a short haircut who looked like she had been in the ring a few times, and a taller leaner bald man who probably held a couple black belts. Both of them were vampires, both about his age, according to his blood, "Evening gents."

"What do you think you're doing here?" The woman tilted her head back and confronted him with her set jaw.

Dan had little doubt there was a bounty on Jack's head, and it was obvious the bouncers were itching for a fight, to kick the shit out of him and collect. He, on the other hand, did not. He was horrendously outnumbered if more came to help these two and had little control over this body in the first place. There was no possible way he would come out of that, so he took a gamble; a gamble that was backed with Jack's preexisting repute and Dan's swagger.

He rolled her shoulders a little, "You can all calm down. I'm not here for either of you. Isn't there someone else you should be keeping an eye on though?" He cocked a speculative eyebrow.

The two exchanged a look, and the black belt looking bald guy gave a quick turn to beeline somewhere else. The woman stayed. Dan's gamble had partially paid off. Time to take his opportunity and get out of here, "You box?" He nodded to the bouncer/bodyguard.

"Since high-school." She flexed her folded arms across her chest.

"I got a friend who boxes. He's slower than me." Dan put every ounce of muscle and will behind his punch. It moved with incredible rapidity. Nothing like what he'd thought he could produce. It was a driving uppercut beneath the ribs and into the lungs, meant to knock the air out of someone's lungs and stun them. Except his opponent wasn't using her lungs! Damn it! Lucky for him, he felt some ribs crack and the woman was lifted off her feet and thrown on to her back from the extra kick behind Dan's strike. He didn't question it and bolted.

He was out in the city streets in no time and not slowing down. He let his body fly in any direction it went to escape The Rack and lose any possible pursuers. Jack's body was much lighter and faster than his own heavy stride. Dan could hardly comprehend the world at such speeds.

It was surreal, to still be moving so quickly through the city street and back alleys after over a mile and feel no fatigue or shortness of breath. He kept expecting it to hit him in a nauseating wave, but it never did. He was home within the hour looking almost exactly the same as when he'd left.


	133. Team Ragamuffin 130

They'd made it through the first month. Dan called in some vacation time as Jack, and Jack stayed in a lot as Dan. They'd spent most of their time trying to teach each other how to pilot the other's body, and the strange abilities that came with them.

Dan was a sharp, and a quick study. He could hear his dad, '_Why couldn't you apply yourself like this in school? Would have been a breeze_!' He was starting to get comfortable with his new body by the end of that first week.

Jack, on the other hand, was still struggling. It had taken him years to get used to being a vampire, and much of that learning process had been through instinct, which gained him very little distance with Dan's third eye, but garnered him a lot more headaches.

Going back to a human body was like riding a bicycle; the eating, sleeping, breathing, those parts were the bicycle; the eye was a contraption Jack had never seen or used before. And then there was the state Dan had pushed his body to before swapping with Jack. The week hadn't just been a struggle with the eye, but a struggle with the body as it went through withdrawal. Jack would wake up from nightmares, craving things he had no name for. Sweats and chills were always lurking.

Jack had moments where he was certain that he would have done something drastic without Dan and the girls there.

This did not go unnoticed by Dan. He'd gone through it before. He did his best to be there for Jack, and yet he knew the knife of guilt he felt was still nothing to what he was making Jack go through. This week had been the clearest in his memory in a long while, but it was no gift.

At the beginning of the next month, after a grueling session of trying to teach Jack the eye, it ended in vomiting. When Jack came back out onto the apartment building's roof, Dan collected himself, he was almost used to hearing Jack's voice come out of his mouth, "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack sat down beside Dan, wrapped in a blanket. Dan's body at least looked a little better then is had last week.

"What if…we don't try and switch back?" He felt rigid and uncomfortable sitting there.

"What?" Jack seemed a taken aback. His head was still pounding.

Dan pushed past his discomfort, "What I did to you…what I did to the girls. Wasn't fair. I'm sorry."

"You've apologized enough, Dan. I'll get this. I can go again." Jack shrugged the blanket off, ready to push himself further. Push them both out of the hole Dan had dug.

"No, you don't need to push yourself so hard. I-I know I left you with a shitty body, but you didn't deserve to die either. You didn't ask for any of this, but maybe, you can get a second chance at life again?"

Jack looked over, "What are you saying, Dan?"

"I'm saying, I don't know what I did to get us into this mess. I know what led to it, but…maybe you got your second chance, you know? I know it's not your body, and I haven't done that one any favors…but…you'd do a better job at it then I ever did." He finished as though the decision was already made, "I can manage this body, and take care of the girls."

"No."

"I can't give back what was taken from you." Dan continued without hearing, "but maybe this'll help make up for all the shit I've put you through-"

"I said No, Dan" Jack interrupted.


End file.
